


Way of the blade

by The_Irish_scot



Series: Journey [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - katanatale (Undertale), Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grillby is hot (ha ha), I'm Bad At Tagging, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_scot/pseuds/The_Irish_scot
Summary: Feudal era Japan 5 years after the barrier on mt. Ebott broke, monsters were free, the humans took time to be acquainted with the monsters, there are the occasional racists, but the monsters can defend themselves, I was not one of them, but I found comfort in the presents of the monsters, as master always says"it matters not who you are or where you come from, all that matters is if you weild your blade for the right cause."
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Fuku Fire (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Grillby (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival

I have yet to look up from the path I have walked, the beaten dirt path crunches beneath my geta as I walk to the next village, I wish I could remember to buy a map when I'm in villages but I get busy and never remember to get one, if I could manage my money better this wouldn't be a problem but the essentials for my journey must come first, the routine is always the same: get directions, how long the to get there on foot, then food, water, and aid in small jobs, I wish I could do more so I could get more money but that's not the world we live in, well not us humans anyway.

I look up from the path to see a village not to far from me, thank the gods, I didn't want to make camp again, I walk up to the village gates and one of the guards holding a naginata steps forward, "what business do you have here samurai?" The guard asks, "I am seeking the village known as Ebott, my stay here won't be long." I answer, the guard gets a confused look on his face only to turn to other and the other guard shrugs, the first guard looks back at me his expression fixed, "hmm strange for you to not stay long at your destination." The guard said, I look at him and the second guard confused, until what they said finally clicks, I...I'm finally here, "welcome to Ebott friend, please cause no trouble." The second guard said, the first guard walks back and together they open the gates to Ebott village.

I walk through the large village of Ebott too taken back that I finally made it to notice the humans and monsters passing me, finally almost three weeks of traveling and I finally made it to Ebott, I grip my masters katana the Mō fubuki tightly and I cannot help the smile on my face "I made it master, its almost over." I say aloud "I'm sorry?" I turn my head to the left to see a small bunny woman wearing a pink kimono decorated with white flowers, "oh my apologies I was just thinking out loud." I admit "it's fine, happens to us all." She says and starts to walk away, "uh wait." I say, she stops and looks at me confused, "I actually need some help, do you know where an inn is?" I ask, she perks up at my question, "yes its right next to a lovely bar, I was actually heading that way now would you like to come?" She asks "um yes, if you wouldn't mind." I say "not at all it's just this way, I'm Bun by the way." She introduces "I'm shinjin (first) kisame (last)." I introduce, we begin to walk down the road and I notice all manner of monsters walking the streets conversing with humans, its nice to see them all together.

Bun and I walk for a bit and finally we stop in front of a shop however from the smell of sake (sock-ay) it must actually be a bar, "the inn is right next door once your settled in come to the bar so we can talk more." Bun offers, "of course, goodbye for now Bun." I say while walking towards the inn. I enter the inn and it feels rather comfortable, and I just walked in, another bunny woman behind the counter sees me and perks up, "welcome to snowed-inn, we rarely get samurai in Ebott, how can I help you sir." The woman asks, she is wearing a blue kimomo with no decorations on it "I would like a room for one week please." I say "that shall be five gold please"she says, five gold, for one week!? That's cheaper than what the last few villages had me pay for three days, I pull out my coin bag and look into it...oh well It would have been cheaper if I had ANY gold, damn overpriced inns why couldn't they be more like this one, " uh o-on second thought how long could I stay with twenty silver?" I ask, please be at least three days that way I can find a job, "five days." She answers, bless you kind bunny woman, "ah, thank you so much mam." I thank her a little too enthusiastically, "it is fine, you can stay in room three." She directs me to the left wing of the inn.

I bow to her and start to walk to my room, until I hear smaller footsteps behind me, I turn around to see a very small bunny girl in a white kimono, she looks aw struck at me "w-wow a-a real life samurai." The girl says sounding amazed, she takes a step toward me and looks me over taking in my attire, I am currently wearing my black hakama with white vest, and of course my geta and kasa, the girls eyes are immediately drawn to the swords on my hip, the Mō fubuki with its dark blue shethe and handle on my right, and my katana the Enjō with its dark red shethe and handle on my left, although she does not seem to miss the Yari on my back, master never was able to fully teach me sōjutsu but I can still use what I know, "you look so cool mister samurai, I bet you've helped alot of people." The bunny girl says, I don't have the heart to tell her I haven't helped anyone, no one needs the aid of a Ronin in small villages, that's why I take small jobs, "I want to be a samurai too, so I can protect everyone." She says, I crouch down and rub the top of her head, "how noble of you, let me tell you what my master told me when I first started training; it matters not who you are or where you come from" I look her in the eye"all that matters is you weild your blade for the right cause." I finish and stand back up "so if someone tells you you cannot be a samurai, prove them wrong and be a great samurai." I say and walk to my room, I hear the little girl squeal with happiness, I grip the Mō fubuki once again once I enter my room, "your great words have inspired another soul master." I say and be begin to put my things away.

After I put my things away along with my yari, I return to the bar Bun told me to join her at, I enter the bar via sliding door and am immediately hit with the smell of food and multiple different types of sake, the sake does not interest me but my stomach grumbles at the smell of the food, I hope they sell food as cheap as the inn sells rooms, I walk in and notice its full mostly of monsters, quite a few of them dogs, I see Bun siting at the front of the bar talking to a green fire girl wearing a black kimono, I walk up to them and Bun turns around to wave at me so I wave back, and sit next to her in the middle of the center bar, "this is him fuku." Bun says gesturing to me, "so your the samurai Buns been telling me about?" Fuku asks in a country accent, "I suppose I am, shinjin kisame." I introduce and extend my hand, "Fuku fire, a pleasure." She introduces and shakes my hand, her hand is surprisingly solid and a little warm.

"by the way kisame-kun, I don't see a symbol on your clothes, what clan are you with?" Bun asks, I tense up and look at her, "w-well uh you see-" I begin to sweat and lower my voice so only they can hear me, "I'm actually a Ronin." I say, Bun and fire look surprised but not angry, not like the first few villages I visited who shunned me, unless I was buying something, then they just silently disapproved of me, "well that's surprising, we never had a Ronin here in Ebott, a few samurai sure but never a Ronin." Fire said looking surprised still, "its nice to see someone following there own path though." Bun spoke up, "you two are taking this better than I thought." I admit, "well how did you expect us to take it?" Fire asks, "well...you know what never mind." I say, "come on tell us." Bun urges, "no, I don't won't to spoil your moods." I say, the two girls pout and sigh at my response, jut then the door behind the bar opens and out walks a tall man made of orange fire, wearing a white hakama with a black vest and specticals with straps, how do they stay on his head?

The man goes around putting bowls of food on multiple tables (looking tired as well) and returning to the room he entered from "who was that?" I ask "oh that was my father grillby." Fire says, "he looked stressed." I say "yeah, is he feeling alright Fuku?" Bun asks, "no, the work is just too much for him but he won't admit it." Fire says looking sad, "do you need an extra pair of hands?" I ask, "she already has two, so theirs one pair." A voice to my right says, I turn to see a small skeleton monster wearing shorts and a blue childs kimono shirt with a large grin on his face and white pinpricks for eyes, on his waist is an otanto with a blue shethe and handle, "we were haveing a conversation here." I say, "well you best-" he puts his hand on his otanto shethe, "get to the point." He says, I put my hand on the Mō fubuki, my thumb bent behind the hand guard, "was that a joke, or a threat?" I ask while leering at him, he turns his head to look up at me his his pinpricks gone and we exchange a death glare, "heh, calm down bud it was just a joke." He says turning away from me, I take my hand off my sword but keep my guard up.

"sans stop scaring my customers." A different country voice says, I turn back to the bar to see the eldest of the fire's, Fuku's father grillby, "its fine I wasn't scared." I say, grillby looks to me as if to see if I was lying, "well then, you must be tougher than you look." Grillby says, I take slight offense to that, "does that mean I LOOK weak?" I ask, "looks can be deseving." Grillby says, "I guess so, by the way are you looking for some more help with your bar?" I ask, "why, you looking for work?" Grillby ask, "yes I need a job, I'm staying at the inn next door and used what little I had left for a room." I admit, "what can you do then?" He asks, "well I can help at the bar or serve table's, but I can't really cook." I say, "well, the pay is fifty silver a day, and you will be paid every three days, I don't need an extra cook any way, when could you start?" Grillby asks, wait has he been interviewing me, "uh whenever I guess." I say, "great how about tomorrow at four, that's when we open." He says, "y-yeah sure I can come in tomorrow." I say, "perfect, I'm grillby by the way." Grillby introduces, "I'm shinjin kisame, thank you for hiring me fire-kun." I thank, "just grillby is fine." He says, I can't believe I found a job on the same day I came in, I might just stay in Ebott when I'm done here.


	2. Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today was quite eventful: I finally made it to Ebott, met some interesting people, and got a job at a bar, ironic really considering how master and I would pass the time, when he wasn't training me if course.

The dojo was quiet and calm, well as quiet and calm as two drunks downing sake like it was their last drinks could be, I sat in front of sensei holding up my sake bowl, we were celebrating... Aw who where we kidding we didn't need a reason to drink, sensei did it on a daily basis, these were the times I cherish, I mean I love to train under sensei kobyakawa, but nothing, and I mean NOTHING compares to just sitting down and having a drink with the old bastard, sensei and I down our drinks once more, although I can count on one hand how many drinks I've had, I've lost count of how many sensei has had, but I'm pretty sure is past 15, I can never tell if he acts the same sober and drunk, or if he's just never sober, "ah ha ha, drink up shinjin or you'll never loosen up" sensei says as a light pink dusts his face, "ha, I think your loose enough for the both of us sensei, and then some." I joke, sensei burst out laughing at my joke, I've come to the conclusion that he is either completely hammered, or drunk, its pretty obvious what he is right now, "ha ha ha, I think I'm loose enough for this whole village, but their just jealous they can't drink as well as me." Sensei says hiccuping at the end, sensei reaches for the bottle to pour another drink only to find its empty, "ah what a shame, the fun was just starting." Sensei says as he puts the bottle down and begins to stand, "no no sensei, Its my turn to buy the drink, besides we don't want you falling down the two steps to the dojo again do we?" I say while standing up, "ha didn't hear you complain through your laughter." Sensei says in a as a matter of fact tone, I snicker at his joke and walk to the dojo entrance.

In the store I see many types of sake ranking from strawberry, to perfectly aged grain, and rice, but of course I pick sensei's favorite, moderately aged strawberry rice sake, I walk up to the counter and see the woman perk up when she sees me, "ah kisame-chan good to see you, picking up your payment for kobyakawa again I see." She says eyeing the sake in my hand, ah yes the running joke in this town, people seem to think the only reason sensei trains me is because I buy him drinks, but in truth he trains me out of the goodness of his heart, when I first met sensei I BEGGED him to train me, the last time I asked he wanted to know why, "because...because I'm weak, I don't know how to fight and I want to protect people, I may not be worth your time, and I most likely will fail, but I will continue to stand back up, and protect the people I care for, AND MY VILLAGE!!" that was the speach that sensei loved, he adored my determination to become a samurai, so he agreed to train me, but "under one condition: you will vow to never surrender, never give up, and always stand up for what you believe in, even if others try to stop you." That was the price to pay for sensei's training, and I'm proud I made that vow.

Walking out of the store I wave to the woman and begin to walk home to the dojo, as I walk I look up and admire the night sky, the stars twinkling beautifully, and I look back to the road only to be stopped by what is ahead of me, I see the dojo, but the door is destroyed, and the brazers beside it were snuffed out and broken, I run to the dojo as quickly as I could not caring what I hit olong the way, I only wanted to make sure sensei was fine, I reach the door to the room we usually sat In and I slowly open it only to be hit with a horrendous smell and I feel so sick I have to drop to my knees, there in the middle of the room was sensei kobyakawa laying in a puddle of blood, three men stood over him smiling and the one in the middle takes a step forward,

"well well look what we have here, looks like kobyakawa's little bastard is back." He said in a deep raspy voice, I am too stunned to move and I don't even notice the left one talking, "we should have worn our masks, now we have to kill this little shit too." The left one said in his higher voice, "no hanzo said to leave the student alive." The one on the right said, they looked masculine but their voice was femmenine, "ha, It doesn't matter, I bet he's weaker than his master, I bairly broke a sweat in that fight." The middle one spoke, I was too enraged by what he said to register his laughs, he insulted sensei, he called him WEAK, I was barely able to control my body as I picked up sensei's katana and as fast as lightning, stabbed it into the middle ones throat, I jercked my arms right trying to kill the one with the female voice, I tore the middle ones throat open as blood splattered everywhere, the masculine female ducked under my attack, and the one with the high male voice took action trying to slice me in half, using my new found speed I quickly turn the sword and stab it into his stomach and I hear his breath hitch, I look to the woman who is aw struck at my actions, I quickly get a firm grip on the handle and slash for the woman again and she tries to dodge but she isn't quick enough as the blade cuts down her forearm and hand, she screams in pain and I take my opportunity, I grab her by the face and slam her head into the back wall I then take the sword and stab it through her shoulder blade, the walls AR thin so I am able to stab down to the hand guard,

she is pinned to the wall and unable to fight so take hold of my sword and unsheathe it, I hold my katana ul to her face, the tip barely poking her nose, "who are you people?" I ask anger still in my voice, she just sits their her face soaked with tears and blood, it only angers me more that she didn't answer so I take my blade and cut deeply into her cheek, "the longer you take to answer, the longer this will last." I say threatening her with my blade again, "we...are the majin clan." She finally said, "why are you here?" I ask lowering the blade to her throat "w-we were o-ordred to kill kobyakawa." She answered, "why?" "I-I don't know." She was crying and she looked away from me, she's lying, I turn around and walk to the empty sake bottle, I pick the bottle up and hold it by the neck, I quickly wip my self around and throw the bottle an her head and I am satisfied to see it shatter on contact with her face, 

"BULLSHIT, tell me why YOU KILLED HIM!!" I screamed stepping closer, I place my sword back to her throat, "I swear they never told me, b-but I can tell you where the hideout Is." She offered

I place the sword against her throat gently pushing, "tell. Me. Now!" I ordered, she whimpered as I looked her dead in the eye and had a murderous aura about me, "i-i-in the village West if here, E-E-Ebott, now...please." She begged, I have what I need I don't need her anymore but sensei would have scolded me if he knew what I was doing.

I lowered my sword and returned it to its sheathe, I hold my hand up and grasp the handle of the blade in her shoulder, I pull the blade out (slowly) and she drops to the ground, I turn around and begin to undo sensei's sheath from his belt, "so what, your taking pity on me?" She asks, "no if I was showing pity, it would be for myself, and I would show it by slicing your throat." I say, "ha, so what 'you don't kill women' guess your master-" she is interrupted by me back handing her as hard as I could making sure my knuckles connect, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" I ordered screaming "you have no right to speak of my master." I say my voice shaking from anger, I tie sensei's sheath around my waist and place his blade in it after cleaning it off, the whole time that woman sat In The corner of the room watching, "and for the record, I don't care if your a woman or not, my master once told me 'judge not a warriors race or gender, only their actions' and right now I want you dead, but I was also taught to spare a foe if they cannot fight, I hope we never meet again." I say leaving the dojo and grabing my kasa, yari, and gear along the way, I stop by the store to tell the lady their about the incident, she says she will inform the others and he will be properly buried, I do not stay for the funeral, for I leave to find the majin clan hideout.

I jerk awake and look to the screen window to see its daytime, the nightmare of my masters death still haunts me, I realize I must get ready for my day at work with grillby, I try to calm my racing heart as I get dressed and tie my katana's to my waist out of shear habit and hurry to grillby's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the back story of our lovely Ronin shinjin, please comment and tell me what you thought
> 
> So long


	3. A normal day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never want to rush out of bed again, I meant to leave my yari, but not my kasa, I didn't even put my hair in a ponytail, maybe they'll have another band I could use.

I walk out of my room and to the front door of the inn waving to the woman at the counter as I leave, I walk to the front door of grillby's bar and push my hair back to get it out of my eyes, damn I for got my band, oh well, I enter and besides fire behind the counter, the bar is completely empty, "hello fire-chan, am I early?" I ask waving to her, "no father wanted to show you what to do anyway, he's in the back." She answers, I walk behind the bar and to the door, the air feels...odd, I look around and only see an empty bar and fire, "everything okay kisame-kun?" Fire asks, "yes, yes just, I feel...strange." I say looking back to the door, "are you sick?" "No, no, it feels like...someone or something is here with us, but i only see you and I in this room." "Maybe its a spirit." I look at fire with an eyebrow cocked, "I've heard spirits are able to interact with the living if the bond with the particular person was strong enough when the spirit was alive." Fire explains, my eyes go wide as I stare at her, I grip the sheathe of the Mō fubuki very tightly and cast my gaze to the ground still wide eyed, "sensei?" 

"Is everything alright?" I look to the voice and see grillby standing in the doorway "y-yes so sorry to keep you waiting fire-kun." I apologize, grillby groans at my words, "I said you can call me grillby." He corrects, "o-oh right sorry." I apologize again, "its fine, come, I want to tell you what you will be doing." Grillby says walking past me.

My training, if you can call it that is to just stay at the bar until someone sits at the other tables, take their order, then bring it too grillby, and on occasion I am to watch the bar itself, but that's only if fire helps grillby, "you think you can handle that?" Grillby asks, "yes, I can, but are you sure there isn't anything else I could do, my instructions aren't difficult." I ask "I'm sure fuku helps me with most things, and I cook best alone, anyway I should get everything ready before we open." Grillby says walking to the back room leaving fire and myself in the main room 

"so how long before the bars open?" I ask "actually we're already open, people just don't start coming in until later." Fire says from behind the bar, "oh, so what do you do to kill time?" "Usually I just sit here, but now I have company." Fire says as I walk to the bar, I sit at the bar and face her, "so what would you like to talk about?" "How about why you came to work ready to kill." She says smug smile like I was caught in some sort of act, "well actually, I grabbed swords on instinct, but I would prefer to always keep the blue one on me at all times." I say looking away in embarrassment, "oh, what's the story with it?" "Well, I'd rather not say, I don't want to spoil your mood before we work." "Its okay, I'm sure it's an epic tale." "Heh...my tale is not at all epic." "Pleeeaase." I look back up at her and the has strange puppy eyes, how does she do that with only white dots for eyes, "fine but don't say I didn't warn you." I say, I recall the tale of my masters death and the majin clan, however I am less detailed with the torcher.

"I didn't even stay for his funeral, I was that determined for vengeance." I finish, I loom up at fire and she looks to be either on the verge of tears or she is shocked, I cannot tell because she has her mouth covered, "I-" fire is interrupted by a group of dog monsters coming through the front door, one of them carrying a shogi set, they sit at the largest table in the bar, "guess I should go." I say as I stand up, I walk over to the group and they perk up as they see me, "hello, what would you all like?" I ask, I realize I wasn't told how to ask for orders, "oh, didn't realize grillby hired extra help." "Never realized he'd hire a human either." "Especially one who comes in armed." The group chats, 

I notice all of them have katana's strapped to their waists exept one, who has two otanto's Instead, how Hippocratic, I clear my throat to get there attention "your orders please." I ask, "just our usual please, fuku knows what to get." The dog with a arm around another says, I lightly bow and walk back to the bar, "they said their usual, does that include food?" I ask, "no just drinks." Fire says, she walks to the back counter and pulls out a plate and two bottles of sake, one rice, one grain, and four bowls, she sets the bowls and sake on the plate and puts it on the bar counter, "here you are." She says leaning on the bar again, "hmm, guess strawberry is an acquired taste." I say picking up the plate, I take it to the dogs and set it down to see they are quite deeply into the shogi game, I see the dog with the otanto's is TERRIBLE at it, I guess he notices me looking because he clears his throat to get my attention, I look up at him and he is glaring at me, "what?" He asks sharply, "sorry its just, your strategy is AL over the place, your Lord is nearly unguarded all together." I say looking at the board, "yeah doggo is the worst strategist." The female dog says, "would you mind restarting the game so I could help, because at this point you could walk up to the Lord and take it." I say earning another groan from doggo.

The board is reset and the pieces are back in their proper place, "alright mister shogi guru, enlighten me." Doggo says sharply, "hey, you want a chance at this game or not?" I ask, doggo looks back at the board with out even groaning, "then pay attention! what you want to do is create smaller groups of foot soldiers with samurai leading them in the middle of the group, while they distract move small groups of archers to surround the enemy and diminish their numbers, if all goes well their army should be small enough to take out with a full scale assault, if they have reserves take out what you can with the archers or foot soldiers remaining and finish them with samurai." I explain quietly so the others font hear.

The battle is long but well fought, with doggo having more foot soldiers and archers left then even I expected, "how the hell?" The male dog asks, "I can't believe it, how did you know these kinds of strategies?" Doggo asks, "I grew up with shogi, a friend of mine showed me some garenteed to win strategies." I admit, "you gotta show me more." Doggo says, "is too." The couple dogs say, "now, now, can't reveal all my secrets." I say, the dogs groan and start to re set up the game, I wonder why the larger one in samurai armor hasn't talked yet, oh well.

I walk back to fire and she looks amazed, "you okay fire-chan?" I ask, she perks up when I reach the bar, "that was incredible, you gotta teach me how to play shogi." She demands, "as I told them I can't reveal all of my secrets." I say "keep your secrets I just wanna play." She says as she reaches under the bar, when she emerges she has a shogi set, "are you sure shouldn't we be working?" I ask "we rarely get humans and the regulars either order only drinks or come up to the bar, its fine, come on teach me sensei." She says, I tense at her calling me sensei, "fine but on one condition." "What?" "Don't call me sensei EVER." She nods and sets up the board.

The board is set up and fire grabbed a chair to sit on while we play, "alright starting with the basic rules, you have your foot soldiers at the front, then archers, then samurai, them the Lord, foot soldiers can move one to four spaces, archers from one to four as well, but samurai only one to two." I explain, "how come?" Fire asks, "the manual says it's because their armor restrains them." I say "now of course if the Lord is taken its game over, but you can also lose if all of your pieces besides the Lord is taken, or the player declares defeat, the name of the game is strategy, if you can out smart your enemy you win, and that's pretty much it." I finish, "alright lets play." Fire says a little too excited.

The game starts and I give fire the first turn, she decides to move a foot soldier four paces, I move a soldier two, she moves another four paces, I move the soldier three paces diagnal to my first piece, she moves one another four paces, I move another soldier two paces, she moves four, i move a samurai in between the three soldiers to create a small group.

The game progresses with fire trying to move all soldiers in a straight line while I create groups, she moves all pieces in straight lines, I move groups of soldiers and samurai, while moving archers to each of the sides of her board, the game is incredibly short as she moved her pieces in perfect rows so they fall to either my archers or soldiers, the game ends with her army lost, and I have six soldiers gone, "ah, how did I lose?" Fire asks, "well maybe it's because you moved, IN STRAIGHT LINES." I say, "I said the name of the game is strategy right?" I ask smugly, "oh, shut up." Fire says with a smile on her face, our fun is interrupted by the bar door opening, I turn and am frozen in shock, no it can't be, it is, I would never forget her, how could I when she still has the scar on her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you have guessed I've never played shogi, EVER.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what you think.
> 
> So long boyos ;p


	4. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll never forget her face, or what she did to sensei, she must have returned to her leader,wait, that's right, I never asked her where he was in Ebott.

She walked to the nearest table and sat down with the other people she walked in with that I hadn't noticed, she didn't notice me glaring at her as she sat down but that's not an issue,  
"kisame-kun, are you okay?" Fire asks, I turn to her only to see a look of concern on her face, "yeah, sorry I just...thought I saw someone I knew." I say looking away from her, "well, go ahead, I'll get the drinks ready." Fire says, damn, I don't wanna see her more than I need to, I stand up and walk to their table, "hello what would you like?" I ask trying and failing to keep my composure, "we'll have-uh." The woman stops in her tracks as soon as we make eye contact, "what's wrong neko?" One man asks, I snicker at hearing her name, "please, oh god please tell me that's your actual name." I say smiling, she exhales loudly, "yes that's my name, and before you ask yes I've gotten the nickname kitten before." She says, I snicker more at that, "alright I'm sorry, what would you like?" I ask calming down, "a better waiter." Neko (ha) says, I look back to her and glare, "well I'm the only one so tough." I say, "what about the cute one behind the bar?" She asks, "she tends to the bar, so I'm all you got." "Fine, three grain sake, and udon." She orders, I nod and walk away back to fire.

I enter the kitchen and see a simple stove and pit near the back wall as well as a table in the senter, "grillby?" I say getting his attention, "three orders of udon." I say, he nods and rolls up his sleeves to gather the ingredients, I can see a hint of muscle on his forearms, huh didn't know fire had muscles, well they WERE monsters, I see him work magic into the food and once it's finished he places it on a platter and hands it to me, "three udon bowls." He says, I nod and take it from him.

I walk back to neko's table and pit the food down, "I'll be back with your drinks." I say, I walk up to fire as she finishes putting the last sake bowl on the plate, I reach for the plate but I am stopped by fire putting her hand over mine, "are you alright kisame-kun, you look stressed." Fire asks, damn it she's perceptive, I thought I was hiding it, "um, yeah sorry fire-chan, my mind is just elsewhere right now." I say rubbing the back of my neck to play embarrassed, "and it didn't even say goodbye?" A voice asks to my right, I look to see the skeleton from before drinking a red sake (strawberry?), "you just have a talent for ruining a moment don't you?" I ask, "talent? Kid its a gift, names sans by the way, comic sans." He introduces, "I didn't asks your name." "No but your face says " who does this guy think he is?"" He says his smile not falling, or moving, "also, your terrible at lying." Fire says, I look to fire confused, "your on edge because of something, what?" She asks, "uh...fine its the people that just walked in, specifically the woman, she...she's was there when my master died." I say looking down to the bar counter, "what?" "She was the one that I spared, see her arm." I say looking back to the group as fire and sans follow my gaze, "I slashed that woman's arm, and she still has the scar." I explain, "should we ask them to leave?" Fire asks, "no that will just give your bar bad reputation." I say, "not if THEY start something." Sans chimes in, "no I'm the one who will break it up and she will know it was my fault." "So we just leave them be?" Fire asks, I cast my gaze back down to see the plate with their sake on it, I take the plate and walk to their table.

I place the plate on the table and the bald man takes the first bowl, "about time, damn." The bald one says, I glare at him and rise back up, "apologies I was talking to a friend." I say with a bit of venom to my voice, "well next time tell them to shut up, and bring us our drinks." The one with short hair says, I ball up my hands and glare at him, "oh shut it." Neko says, I look to her surprised and her companions follow suit, "he has a life outside of his work, so just stop." She says, what is she doing, why is she defending me, is she scared I'll hurt her friends? "The hell is your problem?" The bald one asks, we did not notice the bar go quiet, was it from the argument? "What's yours? So he was talking to a friend you got your drinks, what's it matter?" She asks, "stop." I order looking down to the table, "huh" "I said stop." I repeat, neko looks shocked, "s-stop what?" She asks, that is the breaking point, she cannot act as if nothing happend, it will take more than verbal defense to be forgiven for what shes done, "STOP DEFENDING ME, YOU ARE NO BETTER THEN THEY ARE, SO SHUT. THE HELL. UP!!" I scream, if even possible the bar somehow gets quieter, and I even hear the door to the back room open, I do not look to grillby because a hand is placed on my shoulder, I look to my left to find a man dressed in a pure black hakama, with a scar on his face that passes through his eye and upper lip, he has pure white hair and one red eye, "now, now, that's no way to treat a friend." He says, "the day I consider her a friend is the day I die." I say coldly to him, "and if your with her than the same goes for you." I continue, "well as a matter of fact, she is with me." He says, I quirk one eyebrow up to show my confusion, "oh, my apologies I haven't Introduced myself." He say, he stands back and takes a bow, "hanzo hattori, leader of the majin clan." He says.

I stand in front of him eyes bolting out of my head, and jaw dropped, anger overcomes my actions, as I draw the Mō fubuki, and slash at him, but he is too fast for he draws his own katana blocking mine, his katana is long a possible o katana with a black blade, white handle and no handguard, "KISAME!" my struggle is interrupted by grillby, I turn around to see the man with short hair about to slash downward at me, I quickly push hanzo back and step to my right, luckily I was quick enough to dodge the blade and it gets stuck in the wood floor, I quickly crouch down and sweep my leg towards his, the short haired man falls and I quickly stand back up and stop my foot into his head, I turn my attention back to hanzo to see him slash at me horizontally, I block his attack by aiming my sword vertically, I hear shuffling to my left so I turn my head to see the bald man taking a vertical slash to me, I quickly unsheathe the Enjō and block his blade as well, "neko now!" Hanzo instructs, I turn left to see that neko has left, but I am left unharmed, "neko? WHAT!? that damn TRAITOR!" hanzo shouts, I take my opportunity to crouch throwing the men off balance, I sweep my leg once again tripping the bald one, he hits his head on the table hard and is unconscious, hanzo however is fast and jumps over my leg and takes yet another vertical slash at me, I have no time to think or stand, so I take both my swords and block his, "ha ha ha, you fool, your grip is slipping!" Hanzo says pushing his sword further towards me, "now I think it's time I send you to your pathetic master." He says.

something stirs inside of me, my anger reaches new levels and I gain strength equal to that of a dragon, I push him back and stand back up as I do so,now hanzo is struggling against me, "WHAT? Impossible!" He says, "you" I start, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF MY MASTER!!" I scream, I tilt my blades downward and flick them upward launching hanzo's sword across the bar, I slash my sword at his face and he tries to dodge, but his speed falters, I am not able to slit his throat but I am able to slice open his cheeks, blood splatters everywhere, I can see the inside of his cheeks and mouth as it hangs open, I take a stab at hanzo's head but he moves out of the way, hanzo knocks my sword upward into the air, he then grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him to increase the impact of his foot colliding with my chest, hanzo quickly grabs the Enjō out of the air and plunges it into my chest, the blade Peirces my heart and the world slowly goes dark, the last thing I register is grillby and fire screaming "SHINJIN!" as the Mō fubuki drops to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the false hanzo, and the betrayal of neko, what is her gain? Where does she stand with our hero? 
> 
> Sorry we have to find out next time.
> 
> So long boyos :)


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I failed...

I feel nothing my body feels light but I cannot move, am I dead? I'm so tired, my anger cost me my life, I'm sorry master...I'm so sorry, "ha ha ha, don't go doubting yourself now shinjin." A voice orders, wait no, HIS VOICE, I shoot up and come face to face with Sensei, "sensei...kobyakawa?" I ask, "ha ha, have you forgotten what I look like already? And here I thought I was old." Master jokes, I am too shocked to respond, my vision gets plurry and tears pour down my face, sensei walks forward and places a hand on my shoulder, "its alright boy, I'm right here." Sensei reasures, "s-sensei, i-ive failed, H-Hanzo was to strong, I've f-failed you." I say wiping my eyes with my forearm, "no old friend, you have not failed me, you are a fine swordsman, and I am very proud of you." Sensei says, it is too much for me, I leap forward and embrace sensei, "I will avenge you sensei." I say, sensei wraps his arms around me and holds me tight, "I know young one, I believe in you." Sensei says, he moves me so we are facing each other, "and remember, I will be watching over you. Take this, and you can see me, as well as others." Master says holding out his hand, I reach my hands under his and he drops something in my hands, I look at the item and it is a glowing black magatama, "sensei, what is this magatama?" I ask, "it is a special one, worry not it will always be with you, may it aid you in your quest." Sensei says, he holds my hands so I am gripping the magatama, "goodbye for now shinjin, well meet again." Sensei says, I begin to feel even more tired and I black out once again.

The second time I awaken my body dosent feel light or heavy, and I feel I am on something solid, I open my eyes and see I am in an unfamiliar room, I raise up and look around the room, the room is nearly empty, besides other mats and door at the foot of my mat, I stand up and look down into the palm of my hands, the magatama is gone, I sigh and walk to the door, I open it to see a stair case going up, inclimb the stairs to a room that has a table with...shogi...again, does this village have any other board games, a noise alerts me and I see a entryway to another room, I walk to the entryway slowly and peek my head into the room, the room apears to be a kitchen, but their are three skeletons talking while one cooks, one of the skeletons is sans, but who are the other two, they haven't noticed me so I turn my head back and listen to what they say, "I don't understand, none of the talismans have worked." The tall one in black says, he apears to have cracks going down his left eye socket, and up his right, "something has to work, your talismans have healed worst I injuries father." The tall one in white and orange says, his skull apears normal, while sans' and the one in black apear to have some kind of lips, "he's right father, your talismans HAVE worked on worst, so that means either something has cursed the wound, or its healing naturally." Sans says, so this man is sans' father and that means the other skeleton is his brother, "I will have to preform a ritual to see which, although, how would he heal naturally?" The one in black says, so they couldn't heal me but I live?

How?

Was its sensei's magatama, or another force, *AWOOO* A howl inturupts my thought, it must be one of the dog monsters, I turn my head to hear them again, and they are chatting as if nothing happend, huh, odd did they not hear that?

I quietly walk to the front door and slowly slide it open, I peek my head through the door, nothing is outside, it sounded like it was right outside, was it just that loud?

I close the door and turn around to see the three skeletons staring at me while still in the kitchen, now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea to look through the door directly across from them, "uh...he kid, how you feeling?" Sans asks, "pretty good, who are your friends?" I ask trying to change the subject, sans gestures to the skeleton in black, "this is my father, wingdings gaster." He says, sans then gestures to the skeleton in white and orange, and this is my brother, Papyrus." Sans says, Papyrus gives me a little wave while their father Continues to stare at me in shock.

Our "chat" is interrupted by knocking in the front door, I open the front door and see that it is fire, "hey fire-chan." I greet, she looks up at me with shock and fear in her eyes, "are you alri-" I am cut off by fire tackling me to the ground in a desperate hug, "SHINJIN, YOUR ALIVE!" fire yells, I can hear the joy in her voice, huh, guess she really didn't want to lose her shogi teacher, I Pat fire on the back and sit up right, "yes, I'm fine fire-chan. How long have I been out anyway?" I ask, "two days." Gaster finally says, "WHAT, damn, what about hanzo?" "The guards couldn't find him, and they have a lead trying to help, but the only places they haven't checked are out of their jurisdiction." Gaster explains, damn, I was so close, oh wait, "by the way what was that houling?" I ask, "what howling?" Papyrus asks, "the one that I heard a second ago, I sounded like it was right outside." I say, "what do you mean I wasn't that far from their house, and I could see it on my way, nothing houled." Fire says, but, I KNOW what I heard, it was too real to be my imagination, "your probably still waking up, lets get some fresh air." Sire suggests.

Fire, gaster, sans, and I walk out to the open air and onto a porch, I can see all the monsters and humans walking past, i still see no dog or otherwise that could have houled, I sit on the steps to the porch and prop my head up on my hand, fire sits down next to me, she looks happy, maybe it's because I'm okay, but why does she care, she barely knows me, I smile back, out of the corner of my eye I see something white and long, I turn to see it disappear beside the skeletons house, I stand up and walk down the stairs, "what's wrong?" Fire asks, "I saw something, hold on." I say walking towards the light, "shinjin, wait." Fire says, I ignore her and keep walking, I turn the corner and see the same thing go behind the house, but this time it looks more like a fluffy tail, I walk towards the tail, "SHINJIN!" "kisame-chan!" "Kid where you going?" The others yell for me, I turn the corner to the back of the house only to be shocked by what I find, a pure white wolf with red swirls in its body and the tip of its tail, I hear the others run up to me, "shinjin you shouldn't wander off like that." Fire says sounding worried, "What's happend anyway?" Gaster asks, I slowly hold up my hand to the wolf and they all turn their heads, "what are you pointing at kid?" Sans asks, "what do you mean what am I pointing at? Are you blind? This a wolf right their, I knew I heard howling." I say, the others look at each other concerned and confused, "kisame-chan, what wolf?" Gaster asks, "so you are blind, its right in front of us, its a shining pure white." I say, "shinjin, please-" "WAIT, say that again?" Gaster inturupts, "its a pure white wolf." I repeat, "what are its eye color, or its weight?" Gaster asks, I look into the wolfs eyes, "their red, and it's body is slim, like it hasn't eaten in a while." I answer, could they really not see it, why, "i-it can't be." Gaster says, "father?" Sans says, "its an okuri-ōkami." Gaster says, I look back to the wolf and it just lays in the grass sleeping, "impossible, those yokai only stick to mountain passes, or forest roads." Sans says, "but the description of one is dead on." Gaster says, I approach the sleeping wolf and crouch down, Its eyes open and it raises its head up to me, I put my hand out trying to pet it, this is a bad idea its a wolf, but I feel calm, it doesn't scare me, even if it is a yokai, the okuri-ōkami leans its head towards my hand and licks it, I let the wolf and it seems happy, I stand up and look towards the others, they look at me in confusion, "it just licked me." I say, they all go wide eyed as if I grew a third arm, "so far there is a okuri-ōkami with no yosuzume call, and we can't see it, so...how?" Sans asks.

fire looks at me confused then her view drifts downward, "hey shinjin, what's that?" Fire asks pointing to my chest, I look down and see some kind of white light coming from my chest, I feel my chest and there is a lump of something hard, I reach into my shirt and feel a necklace, but I never had a necklace before, I pull it out and I am surprised to see sensei's magatama around a string, the magatama is glowing white, the okuri-ōkami walks to my front and sits down, the okuri-ōkami begins to howl and glow as well, blinding me as well as the others, once the glow is gone I open my eyes and see the wolf still siting there, the others are looking at the wolf terrified, I walk over to the wolf and pet it, it leans into my hand, "it won't hurt you, I think it's friendly." I say, gaster sigh's, "well they do tend to help travelers...sometimes." Gaster says, fire comes close to me and crouches down, the wolf narrows its eyes at her, I pet the wolf getting its attention, "its okay she won't hurt you." I reassure, it looks back to fire and she reaches her hand out, the wolf leans in and allows fire to pet it, "aw, its kind of cute." Fire says, "well today was eventful, a dead man came back to life without the aid of a talisman, and fuku pet a yokai." Sans says, "I need a nap." Gaster says, this wolf seems friendly, maybe he could help me, and if not I always wanted a pet, "kumo." "Huh?" Fire asks, "I'll call him kumo, because he's white like a cloud." I say, fire smiles and laughs at the name, while sans and gaster groan and sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you don't know Japanese don't feel bad cuz I used Google translate, kumo means cloud.
> 
> The okuri-ōkami, and yosuzume are both real Japanese yokai, if you want to know their origins check out 
> 
> http://yokai.com/ 
> 
> its a great place to learn about Japanese spirits, oni, and of course yokai.
> 
> So long for now boyos ;)


	6. An offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I can see yokai? Or is kumo just an exception? Maybe the others can help, bit I feel like I'm forgetting something, or somone

I sit in the skeletons living room, kumo is sleeping in my lap and I am petting him as he does, "this makes no sense." Gaster says, "there's nothing we can do about it now father." Papyrus says, "its not a matter of doing something about it brother, its more how we find out how it came to be." Sans says, "precisely sans, the talismans didn't work, yet he healed, then he is somehow able to see AND summon yokai, there has to be a reason." Gaster says, fire sits beside me and begins petting kumo, seeing fire makes me feel as if im forgetting something, but what, wait I just thought of something, "are we sure I can even see yokai?" I ask, the skeletons all look at me confused, "well the one your petting says yes, you can." Sans says, "no I mean, how do we know I can even see yokai, maybe kumo is the only one." I say, this gets gaster and sans thinking, "its a possibility, but we won't know unless we test it." Gaster says, "well we can't exactly go looking for a dangerous one, we need something calm, that won't kill him." Sans says, "well we dont know how to go about finding a tanuki, so-" gaster cuts himself off and snaps his fingers (how did he do that?), "ah I've got the perfect speciman, we'll leave tomorrow." Gaster says, I look to fire who just shrugs.

We leave the skeletons home and begin to walk down the path with kumo beside us, we begin to get odd glances from passerbys, but I guess I should be expecting that when I have a yokai sticking close (like a literal lost pup), after a while of walking I begin to recognize the area, I see the bar and inn in sight, I walk up to the door but I am stopped by fire, "no, we'll go through the back." She says, I look at her confused but I oblige and walk to the back of the bar, we reach the back door and open it, I see sitting at the table with his head in his hands, grillby, who also has a tea cup beside him, "grillby?" I ask, grillby jumps his head up and looks straight at me, "shinjin, your okay, thank goodness." He says, I sigh and scratch the back of my neck, "I didn't expect you to call me by my first name too." I say with a smile, "oh s-sorry il stop." Grillby says, "NO no, i-its okay, I just wasn't expecting it is all, you can keep doing it." I say nervously, why do I feel nervous, why did I feel disappointed when I thought he'd stop, "alright then, um...there's someone out there who wants to talk to you." Grillby says pointing to the door to the bar, I walk to the door, but I don't hear kumo walking beside me, I turn around and see him slowly make his way to grillby, when he reaches him he lays down putting his head in grillby's lap, grillby jumps at the contact, "uh...where did he come from?" Grillby asks, ",would you believe he's a yokai who tool a liking to me?" I ask, grillby gives me a confused look, "didn't think so, fire-chan can you explain everything to him? And don't worry kumo won't bite." I say walking back to the door.

I walk into the bar to see its empty besides the two samurai and fish woman wearing a tank top, pants, and sandles, she has long pure red hair and bandages wrapped around her head to cover her eye, she has a katana on her waist with a black sheath and green handle, they all turn to see me enter, "I was told you wanted to talk?" I ask, "yes we have some questions for you." The fish woman says, I sigh and cross my arms, "am I right to assume it's because I started the fight?" I ask, "no that will addressed later, we want to ask you to aid us." She says, my eyes burst from my head, "I...why me, I thought you already had someone helping you find him." I say, "we do, but we are in need of extra swords, and I was informed of your skill with a blade, especially how you used two, and how you only withstood one injury." She says, "yes bit that injury brought me to the brink of death, I was only able to survive because-" I cut myself off, how do I tell this woman what I saw, I haven't even told gaster, or fire and grillby, "because...of doctor gaster." I finish, its not entirely a lie, he did TRY to heal me, "well we still need help, I won't force you, I only ask that you consider it." She says, "before I do, is hanzo the reason you need help?" I asks, she looks at me confused as if the answer is obvious, "yes, why?" She asks, "I meant, has he killed most of your soldiers?" I specify, "oh...yes, too many of my men have fallen to his, as well as his own blade." She says, so I'm not the only one hanzo has wronged, "do you know why he uses that fake name?" I ask, she looks at me once again confused, "what do you mean fake name?" She asks, "the real Hanzo Hattori has been dead a long time, and his only remaining blood does not carry the hanzo name." I say, she looks shocked at my information, "also, the only other clan that had connection with hanzo's was the iga clan, a clan of highly skilled ninja that surved under Lord Ieyasu." "So this majin clan is probably a group of thugs with little training, using the hanzo name for fear purposes." I explain, my three guests look lost in thought, I walk back to the back door and place my hand on it, "I'll consider your offer." I say.

I enter the back room to see kumo sleeping sprawled out on grillby's lap, its the cutest thing I've ever seen, I want to pet kumo so bad, but I don't want to interrupt them, but it seams my presents is enough because kumo has sat up and walked over to me, kumo jumps up on my legs excited to see me, "kumo no, that was adorable." I whine, "well I assume we've all had enough excitement for the week, we best go to bed." Grillby says, "right, I'll see you two to-" I cut myself off because I am hit with a realization, "are you okay shinjin?" Fire asks, I guess my shock shows on my face, "n-no I just remembered, tomorrow is my last stay at the inn." I say my head falling, the others look shocked and look at each other, "well, you could stay with us, until you can afford more nights." Grillby offers, I pull my head up surprised, "no, no, I can't accept that, you already gave me a job the first day I arrived, I don't want to abuse your kindness." I say "nonsense, its a better alternative to you living on the street." Grillby says, "yeah, come on let's go home." Fire says, I am not able to able to protest until they are moving past me, "w-wait." I say, they stop in their tracks and turn around to me, "its obvious I can't argue with both of you, but my gear is still back at the inn." I say, "oh, well we should go get them then." Grillby said, "we?" I ask, "yes I'll go help you gather everything, fuku head on up to bed." Grillby says, "oh its okay, Its not much." I say, "then it shouldn't take that long." Grillby says, since when did he get smart assy.

Grillby and I walk to the inn next door and enter, I wave to the woman at the desk although she looks half asleep so I don't think she noticed us, we enter my previous room and start to gather my gear, I get my yari and kasa while grillby gets my bag of supplies, "ready?" Grillby asks, "yep lets go." I say, grillby gets a realy sweet smile on his face, *thump thump* w-why does my heart feel this way, it was just a smile, what was that, grillby and I leave the inn and head for his home.

Grillby's home is right above his bar, the stairs are behind his bar, we enter and I see three doors on the back wall, the room we entered is the kitchen, to the right I can see his living room, "come In please." Grillby says, I enter fully and take my shoes off, I am taken aback by the size of such a small house I didnt notice my stomach growl until it's too late, "ha ha, you must be hungry, being out for two days does that to you I guess." Grillby says, he walks over to the stove and begins cooking simple rice, I sit at the table and wait for him to be done, I know arguing if fruitless so I oblige, grillby sets the rice in front of me and it looks delicious, even for basic rice, I take a bite and I am nearly brought to tears, this is THE BEST RICE I've ever eaten, "you alright?" Grillby asks, I look up to see him holding a tea cup, "yes, sorry it, its just SO GOOD." I say, grillby laughs at that and hands me the cup, I go to take the cup and my hand brushes grillby's, *thump thump thump thump* my heart sounds as loud as thunder in my ears, I take a sip of the tea and it's just as good as the rice, "I wish my cooking was this good." I blurt out, "thank you, I take pride in my cooking." Grillby says, I look at him and see him smile again before taking a sip from his own tea.

I finish my rice and thank grillby, he leads me too my new room and it's just as simple as the one from the inn was, but this one has a weapon rack on the wall, "hear you are, good night." Grillby says still standing at the doorway, "goodnight, and thank you again for this." I says, grillby has another smile on his face, luckily heart cannot go any faster, "of course, its no problem, sweet dreams shinjin." Grillby says, he leaves and I am left in the room with only one question, do I have feelings for grillby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you have any yokai you would like the Ronin to encounter please let me know and I'll work it into the story.
> 
> Also I am aware the link to yokai.com didn't work in the last chapter, but I'm writing all this on a phone, so bare with me please.
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	7. The search for yokai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember what I forgot I'll look for it after my trip with the skeletons, I hope their okay.

I awaken to an unfamiliar room with kumo at my feat, I raise up to a sitting position and remember that I slept at grillby's, I stand up and get dressed remembering to put my hair in a ponytail this time, leaving my swords this time, I leave my room with kumo behind me and enter the living room, I hear something sizzling from the other side and look into the kitchen to see grillby cooking, I clear my throat to get his attention and he looks at me and smiles, my heart feels calmer than the last time he smiled at me, "good morning shinjin, I hope your hungry." Grillby says, "yes please, do you need any help?" I ask, "no its fine, just sit down and it should be done soon." Grillby says, I sit at the table and wait, grillby and I hear another door open and I see fire walk to the kitchen, "oh shinjin, and here I thought I would be the first up." Fire says, "ha, better luck next time, fire-chan." I say, fire looks sad for a moment, "you know shinjin, you can call me by my first name." She says, "oh, really, are you sure?" I ask, "of course, we already call you by yours, and it's not fair if you call father by his and not me." She says, "alright then...fuku." I say, fuku gives a giggle when I call her by her name, our little talk is interrupted by grillby putting food on the table, and a bowl for kumo on the ground, the food is rice with a fried egg and fish, with kumo getting only fish but it's more than the rest of us have, we give thanks for the food and begin to eat, I am now convinced that grillby is some kind of God of food, the fish is my favorite part, half way through eating I remember my activity for today, "oh right, I'm supposed to go with gaster somewhere today." I say, fuku and grillby look at me "oh right he wanted to test your power to see yokai." Fuku clarity's, "oh yes fuku told me about that, why don't we go with you so nothing goes wrong?" Grillby offers, "oh no I don't want you to close the bar today for me." I say, "its fine the bar is closed today anyway." He says, "I won't be able to go, I'm visiting a friend today." Fuku says, "oh well, I guess it will just be us shinjin." Grillby says, guess I have a plus one to this party.

Grillby and I walk down the road towards the skeletons home with kumo beside me, grillby is walking rather close to me and I'm not sure how to feel about it, as we walk we see sans and gaster waiting outside their house, "ah welcome back, are we ready to go?" Gaster asks, "yes we're ready." "I hope it's okay that grillby comes along, he just kind of invited himself." I say, "well its fine, let's go before it's gets too late." Sans says, we begin walking towards the southern gate, we exit the village and continue down the path untill we hear the distant sound of water running, we turn off the path and walk towards the sound until we come to a large lake with a flowing river connecting it, "here we are." Gaster said, "so what yokai am I looking for exactly?" I ask, "well that what your here to find out, just look around and find out if you see anything." Sans says, I shrug and begin to walk around the lake.

The walk is long due to the size of the lake bit my search comes up blank, "nothing guess there's no yokai here." I say, well there is one more place you haven't looked." Sans says coming up beside me, "really? Mind telling he where?" I ask, sans says nothing, instead he points to the side and I look to see the lake, oh, "damn you." I say, grillby and gaster come up from behind him, I sigh and begin to undress, I stand in my undergarments and look out to the lake, "if you know what I'm looking for please tell me, I'm unarmed, and in heading into yokai territory, literally." I say, "sorry but not even I know what your looking for." Gaster says, I sigh and deside to dive in.

It would be pure dark if it wasn't for the sunlight, I look further into the water to only see fish scatter, I swim further in and see nothing once again, I begin to turn around to return to the others but I am stopped by a pull at my garments, I turn around as fast as I can but I see nothing, I look down further into the lake and see something moving fast towards me, j try to swim away but the thing is faster than me, it grabs me in a choke hold from behind, I headbutt it and wio around to see something horrible, its an ugly half human half turtle thing, it has long black hair and a more bald spot on its head with what seems to be an indent in its skull, I punch the creature and swim back to the surface, I submerge and takenin a deep breath of air, I quickly swim back to the others and clim back onto the shore, I hear splashing and turn around quickly to see the creature swimming to us and kumo begins to bark at it, the yokai jumps out of the water and lands in front of me, "WHAT THE HELL!" Grillby screams, "its a kappa, father quick prepare the chant!" Sans says, the kappa reaches reaches for my leg so I move my leg so it misses, I quickly kick it in the face and it falls back and I see water pour from its head, sans jump behind the kappa and hold his arms so it can't move, gaster places some kind of paper talisman on its torso and begins to move his hand in a cross motion with each of his words, "Rin, pyo, to, sha, Kai, Jin, retsu, zai, zen!" Gaster chants, the talisman on the kappa's torso glows white and begins to engulf the yokai, the light vanishes revealing the yokai's vanished as well, "w-what was that?" I ask, "a kappa, a water dwelling yokai that steals the soul of any it captures." Gaster says, "well I guess we kind of got our answer." Sans says, "so not only can you see yokai that don't want to be seen, but you also attract them." Gaster says, "lets just leave in case there's more." Grillby says.

After grillby dries me with his magic we walk back to the village, on the way I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something again, after we reach the village gates I realize it's not something I'm forgetting, its someone, "hey grillby, have you seen Bun at all since I've been out?" I ask, he puts his hand to his chin in thought, "no, I don't think so." He says, "lets go check on her, make sure she's okay." I say, grillby nods and we wave to the skeletons and begin to walk down the path.

We come to a smaller house and grillby knocks on its door, "come in." A voice calls, grillby gives me a worried look and we enter, the living room is bare and it's connected to the kitchen without a wall or doorway, bun is sitting at her kitchen table and sipping tea, she looks...sad, "Bun are you okay?" I asks quietly, Bun looks to me but her expression doesn't change, "yeah I'm fine." She says, she doesn't sound fine, "we haven't seen you for a while and we got worried." Grillby admits, "I just haven't been wanting to leave my house, sorry." She says somehow sounding sadder, "I'm sorry, I don't feel well so please leave, I don't know if I'm sick bit just in case." She says, I am about to protest but I am interrupted by seeing my magatama glow, I look down at it then look around the room my eyes stopping at Bun, or more precisely behind Bun, its a large blue skinned being with no legs but a tail, it has one eye and long slender limbs,it apears to be looming over Bun, I have to get Gaster, I grab grillby by the hand and lead him outside, "what's the problem?" Grillby asks when we get outside, "I saw something, it was looming over her and...I felt something evil coming off of it, like an aura." I say, I squeeze grillby's hand and he squeezes back, "its okay, we'll go back to gasters tomorrow, he can help her." Grillby reassures, I continue to hold his hand like if I let go he will disappear like the kappa, my heart sinks at the thought, grillby pulls my hand to get my attention, I look up at him and he smiles at me, on instinct I smile back and we walk home without letting go of each other's hands, "so something is haunting my friend, and I almost died today, huh?" I say, grillby squeezes my hand and I look at him, he seems sad at my words, "your missing the bigger picture here grillby, I said almost." I say, he looks back to me and smiles again, I haven't known him for long, but a feeling in my heart tells me to never see him sad again, and I'm more than inclined to listen to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Again if you want to learn the origin of the kappa and the other yokai, check out yolai. Com
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	8. To dispel a yokai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That spirit haunts my friend, and another may haunt my dreams, but I will free her from its clutches, even if it puts me in danger, and I will defend the ones I love...even if it costs me my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if your finding parts hard to read cuz there spelt like a cat walking on a keyboard, its because I have the fatest thumbs and I'm writing these on a phone, please forgive me.

I am standing in a void my body, it didn't feel like my own, like I am viewing the world through someone else's Eyes, or if I had lost my memories, but I know who I am, nut not what I'm seeing, the void disperses, looking like a fog separating, I see what looks like a pagoda, the body I am seeing these events through begins to move, it enters the pagoda and turns towards a set of stairs, it walks up the stairs and nods to a man in samurai armor, the man begins to follow us and we turn and stand in front of a large red door, the door opens to a horrendous sight, my friends, the people who've helped me are tied up, beaten and bloodied, I walk up to them and look down to fuku, she looks terrified, sad, and...betrayed, the sight of her beaten, and sad, it breaks my heart, I look to one of the guards and grunt, "now girl, your going to tell us what we want to know, and no one will be hurt, got it." The guard orders, "and what are the consequences if I don't." Fuku says, "heh well, let's just say, you and your father will be less...recognizable." He says, fuku scowls at the guard, "leavey father be, I'm the one you want answers from." Fuku says, the body I'm seeing through reels its hand back and slaps fuku hard, "ha ha ha, good hit boss, little lady you are in no position to negotiate, you either tell us or you get hurt." The guard says with the biggest shit-eating-grin I've ever seen, he nods his head back and another guard step towards grillby, "but I guess you'll need more motivation." He says, the second guard pulls out an otanto and raises it to grillby's right eye, fuku's protest is interrupted by another guard covering her mouth, the only sound she makes is muffled shouts, the second guard pulls his hand down slicing grillby's eye blinding it, the only sound d in the room is now grillby's pains grunts and fuku's muffled crying, I can feel my heart shattering from the display, the fog like void returns and I am left with my own dispair.

I jump up and sit up in my bed, I am breathing heavily, my chest hurts and I am crying, my panic is interrupted by grillby bursting through the door, I look up to him and try to say his name but my throat is closed and I can't make a sound besides sobs, grillby act instantly, he rushes to me and wraps his arms around me, he makes me feel better but my crying gets worst, I am afraid I'll hurt him but he just holds me closer, "sshh, its okay, it was just a nightmare." Grillby reassures, "i-it was...t-terrible, I saw y-you and fuku *Hic* you were b-beaten and bloody, I...I-" My voice cracks, I am holding grillby so tight I'm afraid I'll bruise his torso, "its alright, we're okay, we're not hurt." Grillby says, he pulls us apart and I can see I've left a stain on his shirt despite the dark, "I-I don't want to lose you." I admit, "I've barely known you, *hic* but I want to stay with you." I say, grillby is looking at me with shocked eyes, "I want to stay by your side, and be there for you, and I want you to be there for me-" my voice started to clear but due to the emotion I'm putting into my confession I feel fresh tears spring forth once more, "I-I-" I dive for grillby and bury my face in his chest, "I LOVE YOU!" I shout, the room falls silent save for my sobing and grillby's breathing, I am too scared to look him in the eye, he is probably regreting bringing me in his home, he hates me I know it, my thoughts are interrupted by grillby raising my head to his, he has the widest smile I've ever seen on him, my heart Skip's and I do not register him pulling me into another hug, I feel warm in more ways than one, I'm happy he doesn't hate me, no words are exchanged as he pulls us apart and kisses my forehead, he stands up and begins to walk to the door, I lunge forward and grab his hand, he turns to me with worried eyes, "please, don't go, I don't want to have to be alone." I say, grillby sits down and brings my hand to his mouth, he kisses that back of my hand and looks me in the eye, "of course, I won't leave you." He says, those words make me gasp, as if he just shared something personal and deep with me, but I feel happy, grillby stands back up and closes the door, he then walks back to me and moves the covers so he can slip in beside me, he lays beside me with a smile on his face, I pit my arm around him and my head to his chest, "um, grillby?" I say, "yes, my love." He says, his words make me shiver with joy, "how did you know I had a nightmare?" I ask, "well, I wasn't sleeping well so I got up to make myself some tea, and when I left my room...I heard you scream." Grillby says, I hear the sadness in his voice and it make me happy that he rushed to help, but it also breaks my heart that I scared him, I fall asleep with my arm around grillby using his chest as my pillow.

I am awoken to the sound of knocking at my door, despite my hate for being woken up, I feel well rested and warm, I am the most comfortable than I've ever been waking up in my life, "shinjin, have you seen father, he wasn't in his room." Fuku asks her voice muffled by the door, I grunt and look beside me, there to my right is the bottom of grillby's head, my eyes go wide for a moment before I remember the events of last night, I confessed to grillby, and he comforted me, I have no more time to be happy due to fuku opening the door to my room, "*gasp* w-well no wonder I didn't find him in HIS room." fuku says, she is giggling at the sight before her, I am torn between being embarrassed and happy that she isn't fased by this, I try to sit up by I am quickly held down by grillby's arm, "don't worry I'll make myself breakfast, but don't keep me waiting." She says through giggles, she exits my room and I look back to grillby, the cover seems to be abandoned to our waists, and I can see grillby's torso better, his arms resemble a humans quite well despite all the fire surrounding it, I look to his upper arm and see that he has very well defined muscles, I begin to look to his chest and stomach only to be caught off guard by kumo sleeping in a corner, how did he not bark or whine during my outburst, fuku was behind two or three different walls, that I can understand, but this dog was right there, I swear he could sleep through a hurricane, I drift my eyes back to grillby's chest, I begin to think about his arm muscles and how his chest might look by comparison, I swallow my fear and nervousness and reach for the rim of his shirt, slowly but surely I lift his shirt to see his stomach and chest, after what feels like half an hour of slowly pulling up a shirt I have it up to his neck, my mouth drops at the sight of his torso, his chest is amazing and his sporting a VERY defined six-pack, although the fire cover's up some of the view, its most certainly there, "enjoying yourself?" Grillby ask, his voice disturbs me and hits me in the face like the back hoof of a horse, a shire horse at that, I look up at him and he has a smug grin on his face, my face is possibly the deepest shade of red it can be, "w-well when I can see how defined your arms are you can't blame me for needing to check." I try to justify, he pays me on the head and smiles at me, "well if you want a show, you could come with me while I change." He says, my face burn darker somehow and I bury my face into my bed mat, "just get out already, your daughter already saw us, she doesn't need to see me and you going into your room!" I scream into the mat, grillby laughs at that and gets up, I hear fabric rustling which I assume is grillby fixing his shirt, I feel my face cool so I sit up and turn towards the door, I stop in my tracks and my face heats up again when I see grillby standing in front of me with his shirt completely off, "this a better view?" He asks sounding smug, I launch my pillow at him and hit him square in the face, "get out before I have kumo bite you!" I shout, grillby is taken over by a laughing fit and walks out of my room, I lay back down and sprawl my body out on the mat, I sigh and kumo walks up beside me happily, "thanks for the help traitor." I say, kumo barks as a response, damn lovable yokai.

After an awkward breakfast with fuku, I assume grillby left me with her intentionally, I explain my situation to her and reasure her that I'm fine thanks to grillby, after the air clears grillby joins us and begins to eat, I'm surprised the bastard didn't eat shirtless just to make me blush, "so are we opening the bar today?" Fuku asks, "yes but shinjin needs to visit gaster for something important, so he will join us later." Grillby says, fuku nods with her mouth full of rice, after dinner I offer to clean since fuku cooked, she agrees and grillby and I clean the dishes in silence, I loom to him and it seems he has wrapped his arms in extra thick bandages, after I am done with my set of dishes I walk over to grillby, wrap my arms around his waist, and bury my face in his back, "thank you, for...everything you've done for me." I say holding him tighter, grillby laughs and turns to face me, "its no problem, you know the second I saw you I felt this, pull, on my soul, something that drew me to you, but I thought nothing of it but after you were injured the pull only worsened, I didn't want to see you go, and I felt...something towards you." Grillby says, "do you know what that something is?" I ask, "I had a theory, but I didn't want to prove it, because if you rejected me, I wouldn't know how to take it...and that scared me." He admits, I reach up and cup his cheek, I look into his eyes and I see a fear, a fear he doesn't need to tell me about, he is still scared that I'll leave, even though I'm the one who confessed, I lean forward to worried to kiss him fully, I compromise and kiss his other cheek, "you fool." I blurt out, "I am the one who should be scared, I confessed but I'm worried YOU will leave ME, I'm on a vengeful quest for my master, I can see yokai, HELL, I was almost killed by one that steals your soul out through your ass." I say, grillby laughs at my small realistic joke, "and after all of that the thing that scares me the most...is losing you, in any way." I say, I hold grillby close to me and place my head on his shoulder, "I meant what I said grillby, I love you." I say, grillby holds me tighter and gets close to my ear, "I love you to." He says, my heart does more than two flips whenhe says that, I look to his face and see him crying orange tears brighter thandhis own flames, "I'm sorry, I'm just happy." He says, I kiss his cheek once more and whisper into his ear, "as am I", I walk back to my room and begin to prepare for my walk to gaster's, I equip the Mō fubuki, Enjō, and my yari, I also grab my kasa for when I leave, I wrap my hair into a ponytail and leave my room, as I leave I turn to see grillby unwrapping his bandages, "I'll see you later grillby." I say, "wait." Grillby says, I wait at the door as grillby walks to me, "you forgot something." He say, he lean towardse and kisses my cheek, I blush deeply and stare at him, "well its not fair is only you do it." He says smiling, I smile back and reach for the door sliding it open gently, I quickly turn around and plant a quick kiss right on his cheek, "bye." I say as I make my way out the door, ha guess I got the last laugh this time, or last kiss in this regard, I pit on my kasa and make my way to gaster's thinking about how many times we've kissed already.

I arrive at the house and knock on the door, it doesn't. Take long for Papyrus to answer, "well hello kisame-kun,are you looking for my father and brother?" He asks, "mainly your father, but either would help." I say, he smiles and alows me to enter his home, its the same as the last time I've arrived, Papyrus shows me to the door I left when I woke up here, we enter and desend the stairs to enter a room with scrolls scattered about the place, and gaster and sans are writing something in the middle of the room, "father you have a guest." Papyrus anounces, gaster looks ul to us and sans slowly does the same, "hello gaster, I'm glad to see your doing well." I greet, he nods and looks to papyrus, "I thought you had a training session with the captain today Papyrus." Gaster says, "she said the time was to be later, so I have spare time." He admits, "I apologize but, I have an urgent matter to discuss gaster." I say, "oh, of course, what is the problem?" He asks, "well, you see there was this bunny girl who helped me when I first came to Ebott, and I never saw her again, so grillby and I went to see why, but when we got there she was acting different, she looked and sounded depressed, then I saw an odd spirit hovering over her and I got worried." I explain, "did the magatama glow when you saw the spirit?" He asks, "yes, that's why I need your help, I need you to dispel the spirit." I say, gaster fully turns to me and puts his hands together and bows, "apologies but I cannot, my work is to vital, it must be completed soon." "However, I can give you the means to do it your self." He says, he reaches behind him and takes a small leather satchel and hands it to me, "these paper talismans should help, simply place one on the inside wall of her home and reside this chant and movements." He says, he begins to move his hand in a cross formation, "Rin, pyo, to, sha, Kai, Jin, retsu, zai, zen." He says, "now go we must continue our work." He says, "that's rather rude father." Papyrus scolds, "its fine, I must hurry before anything happens to her, goodbye everyone." I say and make my way out the skeletons house.

I stand in front of Bun's house worried, what could have happend while I was gone, I walk up to the door and knock, I do not get an answer but apon listening closer I hear whimpering, I open the door to see Bun sitting at the table crying, I rush to her side and put my hand on her shoulder, "Bun are you okay, what happend?" I ask, "I-I feel horrible, and I d-don't know why, I've just been depressed, and lately...I've just wanted to die." She says through tears, I clench my fist hard surprised I didn't draw blood from my fingernails digging in, I stand and turn around to see only to be stopped in shock at fuku standing in the doorway, "w-what happend!" She demanded, "something has been haunting her and driving her to this state, but I will stop it do not worry fuku." I say, she rushes past me and sits next to Bun putting both hands on her shoulders, Bun wraps her arms around fuku and fuku reciprocates by wrapping her arms around Bun, this reminds me of last night with grillby, I pull myself from my thoughts and reach into the satchel and pull out a talisman, my magatama glows and I turn around to see the spirit Inches from me, "you dare disturb me, my plans shall not be ruined by a no name samurai." The spirit says, "I am no, no name samurai, I am shinjin kisame, pupal to master kobyakawa, seer of yokai, and soon vanquisher of yokai." I say, I quickly slam the talisman onto the wall and begin to move my arms in the patterns gaster showed me, "Rin, pyo, to, sha, Kai...uh-" I trail off, I've forgotten the chant, damn you gaster why didn't you properly train me, I slowly turn around to see the spirit panting, holding its chest in pain, "you think you have won, I am an itsuki, and I will not be outdone by the likes of YOU!" It screamed,the itsuki halted in its anger and it's body started to twitch violently, the girls looked toward me and were frozen in fear, "wh-what is that shinjin?" Fuku asks, I do not answer, the yokai's body begins to change, its spectral tail changing into legs, its entire body grows and becomes an even deeper shade of blue, it grows horns and it's white robe rips into a white loincloth, the creature looks down at its new form and is shocked, "no, NOOO!" it screams, "I was to be HUMAN not an oni." The oni looks to me and points, "YOU, this is your fault." It says, it reels back its large hand and swings at me, I block it with my arms, but it doesn't help that the hit sends me flying through the door onto the road outside, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!" it shouts, I hear screams as people run from the oni, I take out my yari and prepare to fight, the oni smashes its fist down towards me, I kumo to the right dodging it, I then stab at the onk with the yari, it moves back and I am not able to hit its head like I planned, it stabs into the oni's cheat and it seems unfased, it takes a hold of my yari and pulls it from my grasp, it turns its body around only to turn back quickly catching me in the stomach with the hilt of my own yari, I am spun around and go flying into the nearest building, the impact is so great the wood and brick crumble beneath it, I am sure I have broken ribs but I must fight, I look up to see the oni slam its fist down again, this time hitting me, the wind is knocked out of me as well as some blood, I lay in the rubble, broken and bruised, "shinjin!" Fuku calls, the oni turns back and laughs, "you took my chance to live as a human again, so I'll take their lives, as compensation." It says, the oni turns around and I am hit with something I've never felt before, its anger in physical form, I can feel the fire of my rage burning withing me, I stand from the rubble and face the oni, "you shall not touch them." I say, my voice has somehow gained an echo, as well as a deeper voice behind my own, I grip the Enjō, now with the yari discarded I have only two weapons now, "your fight is with me, you coward!" I shout, the oni turns around to stare at me, my anger increases, I can see a faint blue aura around me, "coward? So you wish to die first, well far be it from me to grant a foolish samurai's DEATH!" it screams, it laughs as it charges me, I put my left hand on the shethe of the Enjō, and my right hand on the handle, I gripnthem both tightly and wait for my opportunity, the oni swing at me with its left hand and I take my chance, I unsheathe the Enjō as fast as lightning, before I knew it I was standing in front of a one armed oni, my katana engulfed in a blue flame, with the oni screaming, the oni takes a swing at me with its only other hand I swing the Enjō into its arm, and with a satisfyingly clean slice, the oni's second arm is severed, "NO H-HOW, how can you, defeat an oni?" It asks, "ha, I told you before-" I slice at its throat with the speed of light, I shethe my sword until only the point connecting the blade and hilt remain, "I am SHINJIN KISAME, VANQUISHER OF YOKAI!" I scream, I fully shethe the sword and the oni falls to its back letting its head roll smoothly off its shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love samurai tropes don't you ;p
> 
> If you want to check out the itsuki, and oni origin's, as well as other yokai, check out yokai.com, its where I get all my information, I also had to go back on there while making this cuz I forgot the itsuki's name.
> 
> Till next time boyos ;)


	9. A good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These new monsters have human children? Well at least my confusion is replaced by joy as I go on an outing with grillby, wait, what did fuku call it?

I awaken to a small room and my body feels heavy, but I am most definitely in my body this time, I sit up and look down to my naked torso to see an unnumbered amount of scars, I look around the room to see its mostly empty exept a window and night stand with with a painting of a female, male, and child goat monsters, along with a human child with brown hair, pink cheeks, and red eyes, the male and female monsters have their hands on both children's shoulders, the female's hands are on the monster child's shoulders, while the males hands are on the human child's shoulders, I stand up and struggle to stay standing, I place one hand on the wall while the other holds my torso, I limply walk to the door of this room, I continue to struggle to stay up in my feet, I reach for the door until I am stopped by it opening, a teenage goat monster walks in holding a bowl of water and a rag, he looks up to see me stating at him, "oh, oh goodness your awake." He says, he puts the bowl and rag on the ground beside the door, "please, don't exert yourself, you've taken too much damage and need rest." He says, "n-no, I-I need to make sure fuku i-is alright." I say holding my body tighter with every word, the monster looks at me with a thoughtful look in his eye, he sighs and begins to hoist the arm I used to hold myself up over his shoulder to help me walk, "mother is going to kill me." He says as we begin to leave the room.

We enter a larger room with a large table in the middle of the room, at the table is fuku, sans, papyrus, grillby, the male goat monster from the picture, the human child from the picture, and the fish woman who tried to recruit me, but she has her arm around another woman's shoulders, the woman beside her is short but taller than sans, she is a yellow lizard monster wearing a red kimono, we begin to walk over to the table but before we are even halfway there grillby jumps up and runs to me and helps me to the table, grillby and the other monster sit me down in front of the table across from the (now that I'm in front of him LARGE) male goat monster and grillby sits beside me, I can sense the tension on grillby from here, "son, your mother said he needed to rest." The goat monster said, "I-I know father but he wanted to come see fuku." The teenage goat says, I look down disappointed in myself, I got this poor child in trouble with his father, but I had to figure out if fuku was alright, damn I should have just asked, "apologies, it was my fault, I just had to make sure fuku was fine." I say, the larger goat monster looks to me, "well its only natural for you to make sure your friend is alright." He says,

"where are my manners, it is a pleasure to meet you I am asgore, former Lord of monsters." He introduces, "I'm sure you've met my son asriel." He says gesturing to the teenage goat monster, "my wife toriel is currently making dinner with one of our children, we assumed you would be out for longer." Asgore says, "that reminds me I never told you who I was." The fish woman inturupts, "I'm undyne, and this is my wife, alphys." She introduces, I nod to them and I am inturupted once again by someone screaming in another room, "oh my goodness, he's adorable!" a girls voice shouts, "my dear please put him down, we must cook." Another woman's voice says, 

grillby looks like he is hit with realization and looks to his right and sighs, "what's wrong?" I ask, he looks to me with annoyance, "kumo must've gone to explore." He says, "wait, you brought kumo?" I ask, "well he sounded hurt and started scratching at the back door of the bar, so I let him out by accident and followed after him, and founder unconscious in front of buns." He explains, he sounds sad as he gets closer to the end of his explanation, I put my hand on top of his which is rested on his leg, "thank you grillby." I say quietly, "you should be thanking toriel bud." Undyne says, I already hate this woman for inturupting my moment with grillby, I look up from my lap to see grillby still has a tinge of, dark orange on his cheeks, well at least I still got a reaction.

A young man walks into the room from the front door, he looks like the child from the picture but he doesn't have pink on his cheeks and his eyes seem to be closed, he somehow notices me and waves, "hello, I'm glad to see you are better." He says, so he can see me with his eyes closed, "ah frisk good, can you help your mother, I think chara is...distracted." Asgore says, frisk nods and walks to the kitchen, "what's wrong shinjin, you look lost in thought." Fuku says, "well there was a painting in the room I woke up in and that boy looked like the child in the picture, but...different." I say, "oh, you must mean that old family portrait, the human child in that picture was my daughter, chara." Asgore corrects, I nod and sit in silence with my hand still on grillby's.

We sit in relative silence only broken by someone making a comment on someone else until the goat woman from the portrait who I presume to be toriel walks in with a large copper pot, behind her is frisk holding bowls, chop sticks on top of a large bowl full of dumplings, behind him is (definitely) the girl from the portrait, chara, she is holding...kumo, kumo looks happy but also uncomfortable, toriel and frisk set the table and everyone prays before we eat, I get small portions of each food, even though the copper pot holds a gratuitous amount of udon, "eat up dear, you need to regain your strength." Toriel says, "um, thank you." I say sheepishly, "by the way how long was I out?" I ask, "not long thankfully, Tori was able to heal your wounds but some were internal, so eat up the food shall take care of that." Asgore says, I take a bite of a dumpling, and just like grillby's cooking its the greatest thing I've ever had, after I swallow the food made for an emperor I sigh, "is all monster food this good?" I ask, everyone gives me a chuckle, "its less about the food more about the preparer." Grillby says, "yes, grillby and I have the advantage with our fire magic, but if you put effort into it it would turn out divine." Toriel Continues, "apologies your highness, but I think I have done rather well considering my culinary skills." Papyrus says, "of course papyrus, you and undyne have come a long way." Toriel says, "here that hon, not long and I can cook us a romantic dinner." Undyne says, she leans down and kisses alphys on the cheek, alphys' face goes dark red and she covers her face with her hands, we all laugh at the cuteness of her situation.

after alphys' embarrassment I collect my shirt and grillby, fuku, kumo, and I walk back home in the dark, I begin to walk closer to grillby and wrap my hand around his, he looks at me with a blush and smiles, after we get home we deside to go to bed, we all bid each other good night with grillby giving me a hug goodnight.

I lay in bed after about an hour of biding grillby goodnight, I cannot sleep, I am scared of having that dream again, I stand up and take my pillow in my hands and leave my room, I have not been in either fuku's or grillby's rooms but is not hard to tell which is which due to the light shining from below the doors, I walk up to the door with the orange light and open it, I walk in to see a room almost fully lit up, I walk to grillby's side and sit on my knees, I poke grillby's cheek and don't get a reaction, I hesitate to put my hand on his shoulder, not because he's made of fire, but because I don't want to trouble him with my stupid fear, but I shake him gently nonetheless, grillby groans and slowly opens his eyes, "shinjin? What's wrong?" He asks, "I'm so sorry grillby, but I couldn't sleep, I don't want to be alone, may I please, PLEASE, s-sleep with you?" I ask, grillby smiles at me as he moves to make space for me, I place my pillow down and squeeze in beside him, I am settled on my side and grillby wraps his arm around me and snuggles close to me, to my surprise I can feel grillby's bsre chest, I feel warm and it's not because of grillby's heat, he puts his head beside mine and rests it on my shoulder, "hey shinjin." Grillby says, "Y-yeah?" I ask, "the bar is closed tomorrow and I have nothing planned, so do you want to go out?" He asks, "I...yes, I'd like that." I say, grillby holds me tighter and we start to sleep.

I awaken to a warm presents snuggled up to my back, I turn around to see it is grillby sound asleep, I smile and turn back to sleep once again, I hear a quiet muffled whine as I remember I forgot to let kumo out, I slowly untangle my self from grillby's arms and leave the room, I walk to my room and open it to let kumo go, I walk with kumo to feed him his food, after I feed kumo and give him water I leave to grillby's room once more, I enter to see grillby on his side his back facing where I was sleeping, I place myself beside him again and begin to sleep, grillby rewraps his arm around me and snuggles closer once more, "good morning shinjin." Grillby says, I don't even need to look to see he has a smile on his face, "it is now, but I thought we had plans for today." I say, "well those plans can include snuggling in bed." Grillby says, I feel my face begin to heat up but I smile anyway, "I like that plan." I say as I snuggle closer to grillby, we lay like that for a while until the door opens to reveal fuku fully dressed, "father have you seen-" she stops to stare at the sight in front of her, her eyes half closed, "you two need to choose a room to do that in already." She says before leaving, grillby and I lay there for a moment hoping she didn't take this out of context, "I expected a better quip." I say to break the tension, grillby laughs softly at that, "so did I honestly." He says, grillby then turns his head to kiss my cheek and I internally try to convince myself it's his heat, and I'm NOT blushing, but his laughing isn't helping, "ha ha ha, your too cute, come on I don't want her to burn down the house making rice." He says, I laugh and get out if bed with him.

Breakfast is no less the same as always but it felt like it took less time to eat, or maybe my excitement made time fly, either way grillby and I are getting ready for our outing, just in case I need it I bring the Enjō with me, I step out of my room and grillby is waiting for me at the front door, "are we ready?" Grillby asks, "yep lets go." I say, "great, bye fuku we'll be back later." Grillby says waving to fuku, "bye have fun on your date." She says, grillby and I blush and head out the door, well at least someone said it.

The date so far is us walking around town seeing sights and just enjoying each other's company, this "date" is just something anyone with free time could do, but with grillby it feels special, we walk to a part a town with stands selling Various foods trinkets and such, grillby and I order chicken kushikatsu, It may be bad for you bit to hell with it today's a special day.

After a while the sun begins to set and grillby and I are in a park hand in hand looking into a coy pond, I fell so at peace, so happy, "thank you for...for everything you've done." I say, grillby looks at me and his smile widens, I hug grillby and he hugs back, I kiss his cheek and pull back to look him in the eyes, before I know it grillby and I are inching closer oh so slowly, "uh, disgusting." A male voice says, my eyes widen and I turn around to see a man glaring at us, I feel anger rising inside me, "what did you just say?" I say not even hiding my anger, "you heard me, that's disgusting, not only is he a filthy monster, but your both men." He says, "what, jealous that you have no one, when I do?" I ask, "not when those people are a pare of freaks." He says, my anger rises even higher, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" I scream, he walks forward and puts his hand on his sword, "you have no right to give me orders." He says, I step forward and place my hand on my own sword, "and you have no right to go around judging people's love life when you don't have one." I say, his face turns to one of anger and he unsheathes his sword, "I will do as I please, I am a soldier of the majin clan, I am above you!" He shouts, I unsheathe my blade and step forward again, "so you ruin my time with my boyfriend, insult him, and reveal that you work for my enemy. You just keep giving me more reasons to kill you.

I shoot forward and take a swing for his chest, he holds up his sword and he struggles to keep it up, I spin my sword around and knock his sword away from his left arm, I swing my sword at his left arm and slash his arm from shoulder to hand, he screams in pain and I take my opportunity, I slice at his other arm dealing the same amount of damage as I did to the other arm, he drops his sword and drops to his knees, I hold my blade to his chin and hold his head up, " tell hanzo, I will find him and take my revenge, for what he did to my master." I say, I move my sword away from him and swing towards the ground flinging the blood off, I shethe my sword and walk back to grillby, I take his hand and begin to walk back home.

After we arrive we step into the living room and stand in front of the door, "I guess fuku is at Bun's." Grillby says, I let go of his hand only to turn around and bury my face in his chest, "I'm so sorry, I ruined everything." I say, I begin to tear up and grillby holds me tight, "no its not your fault, its that damn majin clan member's." He says, grillby rubs the back of my head and I feel tears fall down my cheeks, "why, why can't my life be normal, why did hanzo kill him?" I ask, my tears begin to stream down my face, grillby pulls away and cups my cheek to hold my face up, I feel the tears sizzle away, "this. isn't. your. fault. I won't have you blame yourself for ANYTHING, I will be here to help you through any nightmare, and ANY trial, I will always be here for you." Grillby says, my tears stream down once more and I cannot take another moment, I leap forward and capture grillby's lips, it doesn't take long for grillby to melt into it and kiss back, he smells of freshly burnt fire wood, and his mouth tastes the same, we break the embrace for only a moment to catch our breath but I take my opportunity at that moment, "I love you grillby." I say with a smile, grillby looks shocked and I see dark orange streacks flow down his face, but grillby smiles and it warms my heart, my very soul, "I love you too shinjin." That is the last thing he says before capturing me in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty chill chapter but I think our Ronin boi deserves a break, and an easy fight for once.
> 
> I know there wasn't any yokai in this chapter (unless you count kumo, which at this point I don't) but feel free to check out yokai.com if you want some Japanese spirit stories, hey Japanese mythology may be dark but that doesn't mean it's not interesting.
> 
> If I'm doing something wrong (or right) please tell me, besides spelling because I know I suck at that, otherwise, just leave a comment, I'd love to hear if your liking the story so far, and if not tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can improve.
> 
> Till next time boyos ;p


	10. A decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I will make a decision to help not just me, but everyone, but I need to talk to fuku about something important first.

I struggle to open my eyes but once they are half open I can once again see the bare chest of grillby, my cheeks burn and I fully open my eyes and look to his face, I can't decide if I like him better with his specticals or not, I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me, I try to fall back to sleep but grillby wraps his arms around me and hums, "good morning shinjin." Grillby says, "well, I thought I could sleep like this a bit longer, but that's fine." I say burying my face in his chest, "as much as I would like that too, we need to open the bar today." He says patting my back, I try to move even closer and look to his face, "your telling me you'd prefer to serve drinks than stay in bed with me?" I ask, "God no, if I had an option, I'd stay here all day." He says, "grillby dear, you OWN the bar, you have an option." I say in a smug tone, grillby puts his hand on my head and kisses my forehead, "not when sans comes to the house just to urge me out the door to open it." He says, I pout while still looking at him and get up, grillby and I get dressed and head to the front door but we see fuku sitting at the kitchen table, she faces us and pouts, "about time, I thought I'd have to open the bar myself." She sayssays and heads for the door, "hey not a bad idea, see grillby you do have the option to stay home." I joke, grillby laughs at that but fuku doesn't look happy, "if I can't spend time with my girlfriend, you can't spend time with YOUR boyfriend." She says sticking a finger in my face, fuku then turns and walks out the front door, "it was just a joke." I say, grillby takes my hand so I look to his face, "don't worry she's just salty that she can't see Bun." Grillby says, "right, oh wait!" I say, I walk back to my room and open the door letting kumo out, I walk back to grillby with kumo behind me and take his hand again, "don't wanna leave him alone now do we?" I ask, grillby smiles at me and we leave for the bar.

The day goes about the same as when I first worked here, but this time the dogs shogi game seems about equal, and I didn't start a fight that ended in me getting stabbed, all in all the day has been normal so far, I walk up to fuku who seems to be in a better mood, "hey, you feeling better fuku?" I ask, she looks up to me and smiles, "yep, sorry I kind of snapped at you." She says, I smile back and sit at the bar to talk to her, "no its fine, I'm sure your worried about Bun, its only natural." I say, "thanks, but it's not that I'm worried it's cuz I miss her, she isn't allowed to go anywhere until gaster is curtain that she isn't still effected by itsuki." She says, "well father just wants to make sure she's alright." Sans says making me jump in my seat, "god, warn me next time." I say, sans just turns and smiles at me before taking a sip of his sake, "well anyway, he could at least let her go see her friends, I understand he's trying to help but keeping her cooped up in one spot won't help." I say, sans just shrugs and fills his sake bowl again, "you could at least ACT like you care." I sat, "I do care but if she has a problem with staying put for too long she'll tell is." Sans finally says, "no she won't, you and gaster both know that if a friend says something will help she won't speek up." Fuku says, "then I guess we'll just have to work faster." Sans says, "or talk to her about this, instead of passive aggressively force her to stay." I say, sans' smile falters slightly and he looks me dead in the eye, "what's passive aggressive about what we're doing?" He asks, "it's pretty obvious sans, you tell her what your doing will help, and tell her to stay put until your done." I explain, sans' smile goes flat and his eyes go blank, "were trying to help her." He says, "that's all well and good, but let her live her life." I say, "alright enough!" Fuku says, sans and I look to her and she looks annoyed, "thank you shinjin I agree she need to live her life, but I don't want her to feel the way itsuki made her feel, she has to make sure she's fine." She says, I sigh and turn to face fuku fully, "alright, but my statement stands, she has a life to live, it shouldn't be put on hold, but your right, its best to make sure she's better." I say, "well, how bout we steer the conversation to something cheerier." Sans says, "yeah, hey shinjin I'm not too busy wanna play shogi again?" Fuku asks, "ha, sure maybe you'll take my advice this time." I joke, fuku humfs and pulls out the shogi board from behind the bar and sets it up.

Fuku hasn't won a single game but she is improving, we are in the middle of a game and sans apears to be interested in how I play, but myind is elsewhere, I can't help but think about how fuku feels about how her father and I, I'm close to victory once again but I spare some of her troops just to make the game longer, "hey, fuku." I say, she hums and looks up to me, "um how are you feeling, about your grillby and me?" I ask, I feel nervous and I might make mistakes in the game now, "why are you asking me that?" She asks moving another trooper, "I just want to make sure your...I don't know, alright I guess." I say moving my samurai, "shinjin its okay, you don't need to worry about me, I don't control who my father likes, that'd be strange." She says, "I'm sorry, I've never done this, I don't know what I'm supposed to say." I admit, she laughs and looks up at me, "its alright, if your worried that I'm angery that you'll take him away, or you becoming my second father don't be, I'm not a child, what you should be worried about is your lack of attention to the game." She says moving a samurai peice, she has taken one of my samurai, well this game just got harder, but I can still win, I'm glad she's old enough to be mature about this, maybe I shouldn't have approached this situation like she was a child.

I was able to win the game with three archers and one samurai remaining, it was difficult but I won, hopefully she doesn't take distracting as a strategy, we sit at the bar laughing at the close win fuku had, but we are interrupted by the bar door flying open to reveal a very angry undyne, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" she shouts, I stand from my seat and walk to her, "undyne calm down what's-" I am cut off by undyne grabbing my shirt and slamming me against the wall holding me slightly off the ground, "what the hell did you do?!" She shouts, "w-what do you mean?" I ask struggling in her grip, "what did you do to piss off hanzo?!" She asks, grillby bursts through the back door and runs to me and undyne to try to calm her down kumo running up and barking at her, "I-I didn't do anything." I say, undyne lets go of my shirt and my feet are fully planted on the ground now, "then why the hell was one of my men found near beaten to death saying it was a message to YOU?!" He asks her voice raising again, "what? They attacked a guard?" I ask, "why would they attack a guard?" Grillby asks, "they said it's was a message for what you did to their scout." Undyne says, "ah shit, the guy I fought last night." I say, grillby looks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "there has to be something we can do." He says, "there is, undyne-" I reachy hand out for her to take, "I'll join you to hunt hanzo." I finish, she smiles and shakes my hand, "welcome aboard, I'll show you to our HQ tomorrow, we'll talk to the informant then as well." She says, "I gotta go and make sure the big guys making a good recovery, bye." She says, undyne then leaves and waves us goodbye.

The rest of the day goes by normally with fuku and I mostly playing shogi, after the day is done fuku, grillby, and I clean the bar and get ready to leave, "fuku go ahead and go home, shinjin and I can finish up." Grillby says after coming through the back room door, fuku nods and goes through the front door and goes home, grillby and me wait for a moment to make sure she's gone, "why?" Grillby asks, I knew this was coming but I still agreed, "why did you agree to help her?" He asks again, "because I want hanzo to pay, for everything he's done." I answer, grillby walks closer and puts his hands on my shoulders, "I agree, he needs to pay, but I don't want you walking into your death." He says, "I know, but I've already proven I'm stronger than him, I can do this." I say, "NO, I don't want you to go and fight him." Grillby says his voice raising slightly, "yes I do, I have to make sure you and fuku will be safe." I say, "we are safe as long as we stay together we're fine." He says, "no we're not, he was able to attack a guard and no one saw him do it, he could just as easily attack you or fuku, I can't live with myself if that happened and I knew I could have prevented it." I say my voice raising, "your not the only fighter shinjin, I will be here as well, how do you think I would feel if you were attacked and I couldn't help you, because I wasn't there?" He asks, "I need you here to protect fuku, I don't care if I'm hurt, as long as your safe." I say, I can feel tears in the corners of my eyes, "I CARE if you are hurt, I don't want to see your more hurt than you already are." He says, I can't take this I feel the tears fall down my face, "I can't lose you grillby!" I scream, I look grillby in the eye and he looks shocked, "I've already lost my master, he was the closest thing to a father I had, the only person who cared about me, and I cared about him, hanzo took him away from me, I don't want to lose you too." I say, my tears are falling faster and I quickly hug grillby and put my forehead to his chest, "I can't lose you." I say my voice cracking, "its okay shinjin, I won't stop you, but don't go charging into a battle, I want you to came back to me in one piece." He says, I look up to him and smile, "I will, thank you grillby, I love you." I say, grillby leans down and captures my lips with his once more, once the kiss breaks he smiles down at me, "I love you too, come, lets get to bed." Grillby says, we leave the bar and walk home the whole time I hold grillby's arm to my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I meant for it to be but oh well.
> 
> Once again if you want to learn about yokai then head on over to yokai.com and check it out
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	11. The strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to actually start investigating hanzo's whereabouts, but first I have to be reacquainted with an old "friend".

I wait in the bar for undyne to arrive playing shogi with fuku, once again she hasn't won a single game but she is improving, she has taken out all my troops most of my archers and one of my samurai, but her strategy is still flaud, I've noticed she goes with one strategy and tries to work around her losses to stay with the same strategy, I'll never tell her because she can only improve by seeing her own flaws but she needs to strategize in the moment, only then will she win the game, but until then I guess she'll just have to keep losing until the trush hits her.

I've won once again, I don't want to stop playing with fuku its my favorite way to pass the time, but her progress is very slow, but hopefully I won't have to wait any longer for undyne, "ah, not again." Fuku says disappointed, "yes, again fuku." I say with a smile, "I'm never gonna win against you." Fuku says with her arms crossed, "not unless you practice and learn how to strategize properly." I explain, "what's wrong with how I'm strategizeing now?" She asks, "if I tell you you won't take it to heart, my master taught me how to play the same way I'm teaching you, but he constantly gloted so." I say, she looks at me annoyed and starts to put the shogi set up, "its not fair, you taught doggo how to play." She argues, "no, doggo knew how to play, I just showed him why he shouldn't put his samurai on the front lines." I say, fuku humph's and leans on the bar, "well, you could give me a hint as to what I'm doing wrong." She says, I sigh and look at her, "fine, its your strategy, that's all your getting." I say, "what, I already knew it was my strategy, whats wrong with it?" She asks, I shake my head and turn to the front door, watching for undyne, "don't ignore me, this counts as cheating you know." She says poking my arm, I laugh and keep watching the door, "a master has to keep some secrets Hun." I say, "that's still cheating, also, Hun?" She asks, I turn to her worried that I did something wrong, "yeah, do you not like it?" I ask, "no, I do, just didn't expect it." She says, I smile at her and she smiles back.

Our talk is interrupted by the bar door opening and undyne walking in, she walks up to fuku and me scratching the back of her head, "sorry we took so long, we had a meeting about our next move against hanzo, and it took longer than expected." She explains, "and you didn't think to come get me BEFORE you started that meeting?" I ask, she looks away and I can see a small bead of sweat on her forehead, I turn around to bid fuku goodbye, but she is gone, I'm not confused for long because she comes through the back room door with grillby in tow, "hey, she wanted me to say bye before you left." Grillby says, "well that's sweet, goodbye you two, I don't know when I'll be back." I say, "bye shinjin, be safe." Fuku says, grillby leans over the counter and kisses me on the cheek, "be safe my dear." He says, I can feel my face heat up and I look down, before I walk out the front door I turn back and wave to them.

Outside the bar undyne has two extra samurai, waiting for her, "hold on I need to grab my swords." I say before we walk, we walk to the house and I enter while the others wait outside, I look to the living room and my swords are on the table, I grab them and stral them to my waist, I leave and walk up to the three samurai, "alright lets go." I say, undyne nods and we begin to walk down the street. we walk for a while in silence other than the two larger samurai's armor rattling, "so what is the plan for hunting down hanzo?" I ask, "well we're looking for clues about where his main base is, but we haven't been very lucky." She says, "damn, what have you found out?" I ask, "that's just it, we can't get close to anyone who knows where his main base is, we always either get overwhelmed, or the target escapes." She admits, "well then how am I supposed to do anything?" I ask, "we need you to help in finding the targets, as well as...something else." She says, "and what is this 'something else'?" I ask, she scratches the back of her head and turns away from me, "um, well let's discuss it when we arrive." She says, "um, miss we've arrived." One of the samurai says, undyne looks to the large building we stand in front of and her face looks like absolute terror.

We enter the building and we are met with a large room with tables shelves and papers everywhere, people, human and monster alike, are running around to do their work, "this way, you'll need to meet our informant for hanzo's case." Undyne says, I walk with her to a small room with a board on the wall and multiple papers stuck to it, in front of the board is a woman who's clothes look familiar, and not in a good way, "meet the informant, neko." Undyne says, I walk forward and neko tuns around only to be struck with fear, "hello neko, I guess we'll be working together, I'm shinjin kisame." I reintroduce, I reach my hand out and neko takes it, I am sure to put EXTRA pressure into the hand shake to hurt her, she quickly jerks her hand away and begins to massage it, "well neko, bring him up to speed, I have to go get the others." Undyne says, before neko can object undyne is out the door, neko looks at me and I have the face of pure anger, "uh...hi." She says, "hi, HI, that's all you got?!" I shout, she looks scared and jumps back, "you kill my master, betray yours and now you work for the local guards to hunt him down?" I ask, "how am I to trust you, or anyone for that matter, you'll just betray us as well." I say, "look, I don't like hanzo anymore than you do, I want him taken down and brought to justice." She says, "did you decide you wanted this before or AFTER he stabbed me in the chest?" I ask, "listen we don't have to like each other we just have to work together, once hanzo's dealt with we can move on with our lives." She says, "...fine, but I even suspect you will backstab us, I'll kill you myself." I threaten, she nods and turns back to the board.

Neko keeps messing with the board while we wait for undyne to return, once she does we begin to go over the plan for finding hanzo, "alright here we go: the plan is the same as always, we'll attack the enemy at both sides of the pagoda and fight our way up to the boss." Neko explains, "wait, the same as always?" I ask, "yeah, we use this plan every time we go after one of hanzo's higher ups." Undyne says, "how many of these guys have you gone after, and how many times for that matter?" I ask, "uh, at this point all four of them, and we've gone after them each about, three times." Neko says, "and, how many times has this plan worked?" I ask, "uuhh...none." Undyne says, I pinch the bridge of my nose and look to the ground, "you people are worst than fuku." I say, "well what do you suggest?" Undyne asks, "well first I'll ask some questions, then form a plan from what I learn, what does this board help with?" I ask, "well we use is as a map among other things when forming plans." Neko says, "okay, how strong are the guards I'm this base?" "Their pretty strong, but in terms of smarts and strategy, their lacking." "Alright, let me see this map, where is the pagoda we're striking?" "Here." She points to a point of land with no tree's, and open plains, I sit looking about the info they have about the area, and guards they have, this pagoda seems to have to guards, possibly because they think they can spot the enemy before they arrive, "how have they escaped you before?" I ask, "oh, well they usually leave through, the window on the top floor and make there way down the tower." Undyne says, "alright, I have my plan." I say, "well lets hear it." Undyne says, "gather a large group of soldiers and bring them here, we'll need a lot of people for this." I say, undyne sighs and leaves the room.

Undyne returns with a large black scaled dragon monster with a scar across his chest, and a small orange cat monster with a cut on her ear, "this is, Drake." She says pointing to the dragon, "and this is sweet." She introduces patting the cat monster on the head, "theirs about twenty or thirty men monster and human outside waiting, so what do we do?" Undyne asks, "okay, well I've proven I can cake on at least a small group of them by myself, so we'll use all the troops to surround the pagoda, you Drake and sweet included, while I draw the enemy out and take down as many as I can, we'll keep the troops surrounding The tower and if I need help I'll call one of you, what can Drake and sweet do?" I ask, "undyne calls me the heavy, because of my armor." Drake says, his voice is very deep and raspy, "and I am fast and can get behind my enemy quickly, I use light armor and two otanto's." Sweet says, her voice is high but serious, "okay, then that's the plan, if I need help I'll call on one of you three, when do we leave?" I ask, "we're ready now if you are, we have to leave the town through the West gate, so you can visit grillby and tell him before we go." Undyne says, I nod and walk to the door, I look back to see neko still sitting at the board, "well come on." I say, "sorry bud, but we gotta leave her here, we need her alive for more information on hanzo and his goons." Undyne says, I sigh and walk out the door.

We walk towards the west gate and I can't help but notice sweet not so stealthily staring at me, we get to grillby's and undyne, Drake, sweet, And I all walk in, fuku looks up from the counter to see us, "well that was fast, welcome back." She greets, "ha, sorry Hun, but we aren't here for long, I just wanted to tell you and grillby where we're going." I say, she nods and heads back into the back room, undyne walks up beside me while I wait, the back door opens to reveal grillby and fuku, "hey grillby, I just wanted to let you know, we're having to leave town." I say, "oh, well how long will you be gone?" He asks, he and fuku walk to the front of the bar as he talks, "we'll be gone two days at most." Undyne says, "okay, well then, since I won't see you for a while-" grillby cups my cheek and gives me a deep and passionate kiss, "might as well make this one count." He finishes, "I suppose It did, unless your still holding back." I say, grillby laughs and fuku walks in front of him, "um, well-" fuku seems nervous about what to do, but she leaps at me and wraps her arms around my neck, "please be safe shinjin." She says, I hug fuku back and rub her back, "don't worry, I will be, I might come back with a few more scars, but that just makes my skin stronger anyway." I say, fuku pulls away and giggles, undyne and me walk to the door where Drake and sweet are waiting for us, "ready to go lover boy?" Drake asks, "yep, lets go." I say, "good, I don't think I could have taken watching that much longer." He says, "funny, never heard of a dragon being JEALOUS of fire before." I joke, Drake chuckles at my joke and Pat's me on the back rather hard, "alright, you get that one buddy." He says, I cough from him knocking the wind out of me before I look up at him and smile, we then begin to walk to the west gate to begin our quest for hanzo's subordinate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and I will try my damnedest to make better names for OC monsters, if you have monster names you'd like me to use please say, or suffer my crappy lack of name imagination.
> 
> Visit yokai.com for yokai you'd like to see in the story, or just mostly dark stories about Japanese mythological creatures.
> 
> Til da next chapter lads, ;)


	12. A loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've almost reached the pagoda, just another treck and we can commence the plan. I wonder why sweet keeps staring at me.

We all sit around three small fires spread apart so we don't attract attention, the soldiers are surrounding two fires while undyne, drake, sweet, and I occupy the third, most of the soldiers are asleep, but we are still awake, we sit in silence only broken by the crackles of the fire, undyne seems to be staring off into the woods towards the pagoda, while Drake stares into the fire struggling to stay awake, sweet in the other hand keeps looking towards me, she's been doing this ever since we left Ebott, does she not trust me, well I can't really blame her, I did in fact waltz in and decide to change their plan, but that doesn't mean it doesn't bother me, I sigh and turn towards her, "okay, what are you doing?' I ask, " so you've noticed me." She says, "well its not very hard when your just standing there staring at me." I say, she gives me a soft laugh and turns fully to face me, "well if you wish to know, you have an aura about you." She says, "an aura? What do you mean?" I ask, "well, everyone has an aura that surrounds them and it changes and shifts depending on something tragic, or special that's happend in their lives, yours is one of sorrow, and vengeance, but it seems to be healing." She says, "huh, so how does EVERYONE have an aura?" I ask trying to change the subject, "well it all depends on the soul of the person, for instance your aura is dark blue, however I can see small hints of orange surrounding you, much like the ember's of the fire." She explains, wait blue aura? "Is there a way for someone's aura to...show on them?" O ask, "well yes, for instance if someone's aura is so shifted that it can't be seen by someone like me, I could expell the barrier surrounding it and it will appear before everyone." She says, "okay, how about if it appears without help?" I ask, "hm, its possible, but it's not very unlikely for it to happen to a human." She says, "why is that?" "Well a monsters aura is mainly colored the same as its magic color, so for example, undyne's is light blue, like her Spears." She says, I'm not going to ask about the Spears, "but humans don't use magic anymore so it's less than likely it will happen." She Continues, does that mean I have traces of magic in me, uh I'm too tired to continue this conversation, "undyne, you keep watch for awhile then wake me up, lets get some sleep." I say, sweet nods and we sleep until undyne wakes me up.

The second day of our hunt is underway, currently we are in the woods not to far away from the pagoda, "alright, undyne, Drake, sweet, with me, the rest of you, surround the pagoda and insure there's no way past besides through you." I order, the soldiers separate and start to surround the pagoda, the plan is under way, now for the hard part.

We are given the signal Drake thought up on the way here, the glare from the four groups swords indicate we are ready, I unsheathe my sword and use the glare signal to the other four groups, we stand and walk to the pagoda the other groups fallowing along perfectly, we walk for a short while until we have formed a large circle around the pagoda, the tower seems to be at least 6 stories, I nod to undyne and she nods back, I walk forward and mentally prepare myself for the upcoming battle, "KUKARI!" I scream up to the pagoda, we all wait for a moment until the window on the peack of the tower opens, and I see the man we've come for, he is bo rai cho kukari, as far as we know he is the weakest of hanzo's men, me is not very muscular, in fact he is smaller than me, he has short hair with the sides of his head shaved and the back in a ponytail, he has one eye and no eyepach over the lost one, he wears a white hakama, and an okatana on his waist, "HA HA HA HA HA, oh boy you bastards don't give up do you? Just accept it you cannot and will not capture me!" He shouts back, "you would be proven wrong if you had any honour. You are a pathetic excuse for a samurai!" I shout, I cannot fully see his face but I can feel his glare on me, "MEN, deal with these verman!" He orders, the front doors of the pagoda fly open and out walks four armed soldiers.

All four men walk to me and surround me, one on each side if me diagonally, I unsheathe the Enjō and hold it in a mid stance, the four men unsheathe their sword and immediately one charges me, he goes for an over head slash so I take my moment and counter with a horizontal slash, I slice open the man's stomach and blood splatters the ground, I turn to the other three and return to my mid stance, they seem to have raised their guards, meaning they underestimated me, two of charge me with horizontal slashes each trying to attack me at each of my sides, I unsheathe the Mō fubuki and block both of their blades, I put all of my effort into pushing them away, they stagger as I do and I take my opportunity, I slash both swords into their stomachs sending blood to the ground and onto my clothes, the last soldier looks fritened and worried, he must have sent his lowest troops, I hold up the Mō fubuki to the soldier and he takes a mid stance, he runs at me with his sword in the air, when he swings down I use the Enjō to knock his sword away, I slash at his neck and move behind him as I do, I hear his body fall behind me, I swing my swords, cleaning them and shethe them once again, I turn to the tower and look back to the window kukari oce stood in, "give yourself up now kukari, before more of your men die!" I shout up to the window, kukari walks back to the window and slams his hands on the wooden window frame, "persistent little rat aren't you? More men NOW!" he shouts into the tower.

Six men emerge from the pagoda swords ready, I unsheathe the Enjō once more ready for battle, two men charge me before they've even got out the tower, one attacks me with an over head slash while the other goes for a horizontal slash, I block the horizontal slash and counter with counter the over head slash with a horizontal slash of my own with the Mō fubuki, slicing him open, I push the others sword away, and move behind him to stab him in the back, the blade goes through his heart and out his chest, a third attacker tries to sneek attack me but I quickly pull my sword out of the dead one and block his blade, the blood from his ally splatters on his face getting in his eyes, he is blinded so I slash at his neck cuting his throat open, the other three attack me all at once with over head slashes, I do not act quick enough and barely block all three with the Enjō, I am quickly brought to my knees by the enemy's, the middle one raises his sword ready to stab my head, me is interrupted by a glowing light blue spear piercing his chest, the other two look behind them to see undyne with her arm extended and a glowing aura of the same color surrounding her arm, while they are distracted I push their blades up and slash with the Mō fubuki, cuting their guts open, I am breathing heavily my clothes now half soaked with blood, I do not sheth my swords so I can be prepared for another fight, I look up to the window to see kukari steaming with anger, "what are you weaklings DOING! KILL! THEM!" he screams, "I don't think you have any right to call them weak." I say, he looks Down to me furious, I turn to the others and gesture for them to come forward, "undyne, drake come on, we better start trying." I say, the others step forward and take their places beside me and draw their weapons, undyne's weapon apears to be an okatana with a light blue blade, while Drake's is a much larger okatana but his handle is white while the blade is black, I shethe the Mō fubuki and enter my mid stance as ten more men exit the pagoda.

The battle is fierce and long as only four men still stand, I've had my share of close calls in this fight, as most of them went for me, my clothes are torn and my chest has been cut, luckily its not deep enough to ward immediate attention, Drake and undyne are in harmed but just as tired as me, all four troops attack and we ready ourselves, Drake blocks two swords with his own, undyne and I block the others blades but I have only used one blade so I counder with a slash to the neck, I slice his throat open as he tries to move away, his ally looks to him giving undyne the advantage, she summons a spear not quite my lost yari but close to it she stabs it into his chest and thows him to the ground, we turn to Drake to see him take one big slash killing both soldiers, we have no time to catch our breath as more footsteps comes from the tower, as we turn we see kukari standing on the blood soaked battlefield with two men in samurai armor beside him, "fine you have me, now come and DIE!" he shouts, kukari unsheathes his sword and takes a high stance, his men follow but with one taking a low stance and the other taking a mid, I shethe the Mō fubuki and enter my mid stance, from the angle I hold my sword I can see the wear this battle has taken on it, I haven't taken the time to maintain my sword since my journey began, perhaps the toll will be paid here, kukari's samurai charge us while he stands still, we charge back, but undyne and Drake stop halfway to fight the samurai while I continue to kukari, I take a swing at kukari and he deflects it, kukari tries to counter but I am able to deflect his, our onslot of attacks continue with neither of us landing a blow, we stand holding our blades together, I can see the tiredness and nervousness in kukari's eyes, I push his sword back and take a slice to his stomach but he is fast and he blocks my attack, to my pure absolute horror the impact from my blade to his shatters my sword into shards, I jump back and kukari stands where he is, I look to my Enjō to see the blade almost completely gone exept the short remains of the blade that is shorter than an otanto blade, I stare in complete disbelief, I sheth the remains of the Enjō and unsheathe the Mō fubuki, I inspect the blade and it is near perfect, besides what little remaining blood is still on it, I take a low stance and stay where I am, "HA, so much for learning a dual sword style." Kukari mocks, "I never learned a style." I correct, "w-what?" "I'm self taught, it might be pretty bare, butni am proud of what I can do." I say, kukari growls at me, he is angry that someone who didn't learn how to fight with two swords killed half his men with them, he charges me and slashes down, my window is small and will go by fast but I take it, I am lucky this time for my opportunity did not pass, I slash upward and aim for his hand, I slash completely through his wrists, he screams and drops his sword, I turn to look at his soldiers and they look back, undyne and Drake take the opening, undyne stabs one in the stomach with her cyan blade, while Drake cleaves the others head off.

Drake has used some kind of black fire magic to heat his blade and close the wound I made by cutting off kukari's hand, his other hand is still attached but I slashed his wrist, he'll live thankfully, "well damn, your plan worked." Undyne says, "thnaks but, it did come with a cost." I say holding up the shethe to the Enjō, "I'm sorry, i wish I could do something." She says, "there is something you could do, take kukari, and get the information we need, this isn't over yet." I say.

The walk back to Ebott took less time the the walk to the pagoda, although we left Ebott when the sun was going down and it's night time now, "will it be fine if I go home now?" I ask, "no problem, go ahead, we'll deal with kukari." Drake says, ibwave them off and I walk home.

I knock on the front door and wait for grillby, it doesn't take long for grillby to answer, he opens the door and is shocked to see me, "sh-shinjin, I thought you'd be gone for two days?" He asks, I oint up to the sky to, indicate its not daytime, he looks up and laughs, "well, I suppose that counts, come in we've missed you." He says, "I'd love to but I'm rather dirty." I admit, "well that's fine, there's a bath house not far from here, come I'll show you." He offers, I nod and he takes my hand, closes the door and Leeds me down the street.

We arrive at the bathhouse and enter the men's section, and I get undressed and wrap a cloth around my waist, I exit the dressing room and see grillby has undressed as well, I look at him in shock, "what's wrong, I just want to help." He says, "well, won't the water hurt you?" I ask, "as long as I don't get in the bath I'm fine." He says, he then turns around and I can see a long thin cloth fall from his hands as he wraps them around his hands.

I am sitting on a wooden stool while grillby scrubs my back with a wet cloth, the cloth is warmer than intended due to grillby, but it's not a bad thing, in fact it feels calming, grillby stops and I look back to him, "turn around I'll wash your front." He says, I blush deeply and shake my head, "n-no that's fine, I-I can do it." I stutter, "don't worry your covered." He says tugging at the cloth around my waist, I hesitantly turn around and he begins to clean me, I wince at a sudden pain in my chest, grillby pulls away and looks worried, "what happend?" He asks, I look down to my chest and see the water has gotten in my cut, "I got cut on the mission, don't worry it's not deep." I reasure, "are you sure, I didn't mean to hurt you." He says putting a hand to my chest, I out my hand over his and look him in the eyes, "I know grillby, you'd never hurt me on on purpose." I say, his hand and arm feels smooth and warm even under the bandages, "grillby can I ask you something?" I ask, "of course shinjin." He confirms, "can you sense magic?" I ask, "yes, but I need to concentrate to do it, some people can actually sense it naturally without putting in effort." He says, "alright, when we get home, I want you to show me." I say, grillby nods and and looks back to my chest, "well come on let's get you in the bath." He says, he takes my hand and I stand up, we walk over to the baths and grillby slightly pushes my back urging me in, I grip my clothes then turn back to him and narrow my eyes, he turns away and I sigh, I drop my cloth and get in the bath, I turn back to grillby and see that his face is extremely dark orange, he looked, I knew he would, I smile at him and he smiles back.

We leave the bathhouse and walk back home hand in hand, the workers at the bathhouse cleaned and fixed my clothes, we enter the house and we walk to grillby's room immediately, we enter the room and grillby turns to me, "well go ahead and sit down, I'll sense for magic." He says, I nod and to as he said, grillby sits across from me and puts his hands on mine, "close your eyes, I'll do the rest." He instructs, I close my eyes and grillby takes a deap breath and exhales, we sit still for a moment and I don't know if it works, "shinjin...look." Grillby finally says, I open my eyes and I see my arms engulfed in a blue aura, I look up to see a small blue fire floating between grillby and me, "w-what is that?" I ask, "its your element." He says, "my element?" I ask, "yes, every person I'm the world with magical properties or even the smallest tinge of magic in them has an elemental property to it, yours apears to be, fire." He says, "why is it blue?" I ask, "its taking on the color trait of your soul." he says, I stare at the flame and the look up to grillby, he has a smile on his face, the smile I love, my aura slowly disappears and I stand up, I start to undo the binds to my swords, I place the Mō fubuki on the sword rack in grillby's room, but I hold the Enjō shethe, "is something wrong?" Grillby asks, "yes." I admit, I don't want to act like nothing's wrong, it'll just eat away at me until I admit it, "my...my sword broke during our mission." I say, grillby wraps his arms around my waist, "are you okay?" He asks, I place the Enjō on the floor below the sword rack, "I'm not that sad about it, at least my masters sword is fine." I say, grillby leans in and kisses my cheek, "don't worry, I can help you with it tomorrow." He says, I smile at his statement, he wants to help me with a broken sword, I don't know how he will, bit I love him more for it, I turn around and kiss him fully and we lay in bed, I kiss him once more and fall asleep with him in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge me too hard for the names I'm half assing most of these and I got lucky with the last one.
> 
> Go check out yokai.com if you want some amazing Japanese mythology,
> 
> Til the next chapter boyos ;)


	13. New information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne was given information that hanzo has a hidden encampment far away from Ebott, guess keeping kukari alive wasn't a bad idea, but first I wish to spend time with my loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I haven't put out another chapter in a week but I've been sick, I'd say as sick as a dog but even my dog gave me a look of pity,I had a damn headache, muscle ache, dizziness, and I couldn't eat anything for FOUR DAYS, I'm telling you I couldn't even look at my phone without nearly passing out from dizziness, again sorry so here's another chapter.

I awaken once again to the sight of grillby's bare chest before me, but this time I hear the muffled sound rain outside of the house, I put my arm around grillby and scoot closer, neither he nor fuku can leave today so maybe we can stay in and just have fun today, my thoughts are inturupts by grillby wraping his arms around me, I look up to see his eyes still closed but a smile on his face, I unwrap myself and wiggle out of his grip, I quietly get dressed and walk out of the bedroom.

I enter the living room to find fuku waiting at the table, she greets me with a simple wave and a "Hi" so I wave back and walk to sit next to her, "how long have you been up Hun?" I ask, "not long, I already ate." She says with a smile, I smile back at her and she leans to the side of the table reaching for something, I hear something rattling and fuku pulls up the shogi box, I laugh and start helping her set up the game, we begin playing while we wait for grillby.

Fuku has almost beat me at least twice now, I'm proud of her, she's improving and I've noticed she has tried planning in the moment like I do, she'll beat me at this game soon I know she will, "AH NO, I almost had that one." She says, scratch that she almost beat me three times, I've had one samurai left each time, "heh, don't worry next time I'm sure your victory is garenteed." I say, she just smiles at me and nods, our fun is interrupted by grillby leaving the bedroom, we turn to see him fully clothed and carrying...a sword, I look up at him and quirk an eyebrow, he just smiles and sits beside me, "so who's winning?" He asks, "shinjin, of course." Fuku answers, grillby looks to me and I smile and shrug, "hey fuku, did you feed kumo?" Grillby asks, fuku looks surprised and stands up to prepare food.

Grillby turns to me and puts the swords between us, "this is my old sword, I have no need for it anymore, so I want you to take it, you need it more than me." He says, I look at him dumbfounded, "grillby, I-" grillby puts his hand up to stop me, "its fine shinjin, take it, I'll feel better knowing you'll be safer with two swords than one." He says, I look down to the sword and see the sheathe and handle are both black, but there is no hand guard, I take the sword and stand up, I place my hands on the handle and sheathe, I unsheathe the blade to see its the same shade and color of orange as grillby, I give it a swing and I see fire move in the same direction I swing the blade, I take a few more swings and notice it's lighter than the Enjō, due to the lack of the hand guard, I sheathe the blade and place it on the table and sit in front of Grillby once more, I smile at him before I jump at him and wrap my arms around his chest, "thank you, thank you so much grillby." I thank, he hugs me back and we sit in each other's arms for a while until fuku returns.

We have our own little fun time together (mostly just fuku and I playing shogi) until a knock at the front door interrupts us, I stand up and walk to the door, I open it to reveal undyne drenched in rain, "hey, we got something out of kukari, we need to leave immediately though, or hanzo will get there first." She says, well my time with them was good while it lasted, "where are we headed then?" I ask, she scratches the back of her neck and looks away from me, "well, uh, its sekigahara." She admits, I step back surprised, "sekigahara? We'd have to take a boat to get there with any time." I say, "I know, we already have everything ready, we just need you with us." She says, I sigh and hear footsteps behind me, "how long of a trip will it be?" Grillby asks, "four days." Undyne admits, "well how about I go with you two to help?" Grillby asks, "grillby no, its raining now, and we'll have to cross the water to get to sekigahara." I say, "its okay, I'll just wrap my body up and bring extra." He says, looks like I'll have to play the hard card, "what about fuku?" I ask, "I'll come to." She announces, these two will either kill me or themselves, "no, please, we are crossing water, just the thought of you two in rain terrifies me." I say, "don't worry, as long as we're with you we'll be okay." Grillby says kissing my cheek at the end, I wish I was as confident in my skills as they are, "fine, its obvious I'm not winning this, but let's bring kumo as well, I don't trust to leave him on his own." I say, "alright, meet us at the docks past the West gate, and don't take to long." Undyne says, I nod to her and go about helping grillby and fuku get ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is alot shorter than I intended, but I'm still hacking up a heart and a lung so I couldn't consentrate, I promise the next chapter will be longer and better, with TWO new yokai.
> 
> If you'd like to check out some dark, interesting, and occasionally weird stories about Japanese mythological creatures check out yokai.com.
> 
> Till next time boyos ;)


	14. New self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our adventure to sekigahara is underway and I'm happy that I can be with my loved ones for this one, but when we're on the water I have this uneasy feeling of awareness, like I have to watch the water.

We walk in a forest just past the West gate and I've noticed the lack of animals in this small patch of woods, not even birds are around it seems, I feel something brush against my leg so I look down to see kumo, seeing him reminds me that he is a yokai that repells forest life, good or bad.

We exit the forest and I notice kumo once again brush against my leg, I look down but he isn't there, I turn around to see kumo at the forest exit, kumo looks into the forest, then back at us, I place my luggage on the ground and fully face kumo, I bow to him and once I rise I say, "thank you for protecting us kumo." Kumo bows back and turns to walk back into the forest, "where's he going?" Fuku asks, "he's going back where he belongs." I say, fuku looks into the forest and she looks sad, grillby walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder, "we should go." He says, I nod and pick up my luggage, we begin to walk to the docks once again.

We stand at the docks and wait for undyne to come out, we don't have to wait long before she exits the large ship and runs towards us, "hey guys, finally you got here." She says, "yep, lets get this voyage out to sea." I say, "sorry buddy but we're waiting on one more." Undyne says, I quirk an eyebrow and she takes my confusion, "you see I told sans what we were doing, and he in turn told gaster, so now he's coming with us." She explains, I sigh and look to grillby, "well nothing we can do about it now, lets go put everything away." He says, I nod and we walk past undyne onto the ship.

We are unpacking our small luggage while fuku sits on one of the six bed's, she looks sad and hasn't unpacked anything, I walk over to her and sit beside her, "are you alright Hun?" I ask, fuku doesn't look at me while she talks, "no, I just miss kumo." She admits, "I'm sure he'll be safe, he's a tough yokai." I try, she still doesn't look at me and she looks close to tears, "I've never had a pet before, and I know kumo wasn't a normal pet but I loved him like one." She says, I can see the tears grow in the corner of her eyes, I say nothing as I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me, she hugs me back and puts her face in my chest, I rub her back and hold her as she cries on to my chest.

A few moments have passed and fuku's cries have stopped but she hasn't let me go, so I won't let her go, grillby comes up beside me and puts his hand on my cheek, I can feel something sizzle away and he stares into my eyes, he mouths a silent "thank you." And I slowly nod, he leans in and kisses my cheek, when he does I feel something sizzle away again, I reach up to feel my eyes and they are wet, I guess the emotion was too much for me, I can fuku's breathing on my chest and I check her to see she has fallen asleep, I pick her up as best as I can without waking her up and grillby immediately catches on, he pulls the sheets back on the bed and I put fuku down on it, I cover fuku up while grillby blows out most of the candles in the room, I look down at fuku and she looks so cute and peaceful sleeping, I lean in and kiss her forehead, "goodnight Hun." I say in a low whisper.

After gaster arrived we set sail immediately and have been on the sees for three days, grillby and I have been talking about my element and how I could use it to my advantage, he says I could use it as some type of sorcery, with training I could be able to throw fire balls, or even embue the Mō fubuki with fire, there are other things I could do but grillby says those two are the simpler ones, he says gaster could help but I'd prefer just grillby to help, perhaps he could be a better teacher than gaster, I'm sure he can't do worst than the oni fiasco.

The next day I awoke to hear rain outside, I stand up slowly so as to not wake grillby up, I put my kasa on and walk outside to see, yep it's raining and we are anchored next to an open plain, I walk back to the others to see grillby is awake and getting dressed, I walk up to him and do the first thing that comes to mind, I place my hand on his chest, he stops dressing to look at me, well it worked, "its raining, might want to wrap up first." I say, I walk over to fuku to wake her up, I crouch down next to her and see she's drooling onto her pillow, she just keeps getting cuter, I place my hand on her shoulder and shake her gently, "fuku, time to wake up Hun." I say, she rolls over and grumbles, "come on Hun, its raining you have to get up so you can wrap yourself up." I say shaking her again, "not now Papa." She says, my eyes go wide and so does grillby's, fuku jumps up from her bed and stares straight at me, "I mean, I didn't, I meant, uh." She says, I place my hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "fuku, do...do you want to call me...that?" I ask, she looks away for a moment but nods yes in the end, I smile at her and stand up, "I'll be outside the door, just ask if you need anything." I say, I walk out the door and contemplate what just happened but only four words come to mind,

Fuku called me Papa.

We are walking through the plain with gaster beside fuku, grillby, and I, while undyne leads us to sekigahara, gaster and fuku are talking a little further ahead of us, I grab grillby's hand to get his attention, he looks toward me and I have to look away, "grillby I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make anything awkward, I just couldn't tell her no." I say, "its fine, I'm more concerned if that's what you want." He says, "well we're not married... Yet." I say quietly, "and I've never had a child before, but I don't mind, as long as she's happy." I say, "you really haven't had kids, with the way you treat fuku I thought otherwise." He says, I smile at him and we continue through the plain until we come to a large burnt field littered with discarded weapons, armor, and decayed bodies, every body I see has a light blue fire floating above it.

"Sekigahara, on October 21 1600, one of the bloodiest battles known to Japan resulted in Ieyasu Tokugawa raining over ALL of Japan." Gaster explained, "you seem up to date with your history doctor." I say, "I've done research." He says, we walk into the ancient battlefield and I immediately cling to grillby, I don't want to get close to those flames, I don't know why, I have this feeling to avoid them, we come across a moat and undyne jumps into it, we all follow suit and land in a small patch of water, we turn toward undyne to see her standing in front of a cave entrance, "this is the tunnel system kukari told us about, they should have supplies and maps of their current hideouts in there, so let's get searching." She says, I enter the cave with undyne while everyone else follows behind us.

We searched the cave for six hours and found nothing, "it seems I need to visit kukari myself, so I can take a finger every time he lies to us." I say, we exit the cave and climb back up to the battlefield, halfway through I begin to hear voices, I turn around to only see the blue fire balls everywhere, "what's wrong?" Gaster asks, I can barely hear him over the voices, "I-I'm hearing voices, there, demanding things, their weapons, their Lords, their...limbs." I say, the voices suddenly get even louder, they are screaming at me and I cover my ears and collapse, "PAPA!" Fuku shouts, she move close to me and tries to help me up, but I refuse and stay on the ground, "shinjin you have to tell me what you see, what are these voices coming from?" Gaster asks coming up beside me with grillby, I lookup to see the blue flames becoming slightly larger and their moving around more violently, "blue f-flame, th-the bodies." I struggle to say, grillby and gaster look to the battlefield but they only see decayed bodies no blue flames, gaster's eyesockets widen and he turns to grillby, "BLUE FLAMES, over the bodies, he's seeing kosenjōbi." Gaster says.

Two men walk into the groups view from behind old barricade's, "ha ha ha, the boss was right, he can see them to." The left one said, "huh, the trap worked." The right one says, a third person walks out from behind the barricades this one is a woman, "of course the trap worked, how dare you question hanzo." She says, "now we have our little rat." She Continues, I continue to scream to try to hear anything other than the voices, my screaming stops from the left man kicking me in the face, I fall backwards still holding my ears closed, "Papa, no." Fuku says, she tries to run to me but the left man grabs her, "ha ha, so your his daughter, well now he has no choice but to come with us." The left one says, "so we can execute him." The right one finishes, grillby, undyne, and gaster stay back in case they try to hurt her, I look up to see that they have fuku, anger and fear rise up inside of me, I release my ears only to feel blood pour down from them, I stand up and the moment I start the voices become wanting what they've to insulting me, "worthless." "Weak." "She'll die." "Your fault." "Pathetic." "Do not deserve a family."

"Shut up." I say, the voices quiet down and the enemy look at me, "what did you just say?" The right one asks, the voices begin to chant "weak" over and over getting louder every time, "I said, SHUT UUUUP!" I scream, my voice changes to that of when a blue aura surrounded me when I fought the oni, a large dark blue aura erupted from me and I scream into the air over the other voices, the aura starts to engulf my body and I start to feel warmer, with every part of my body the aura engulfs it feels warmer, until my body is fully engulfed in the blue aura, my head drops and I hear crackling of fire close to my ear, I look up but grillby is a few feet away next to gaster, both are standing dumbfounded, I look too the enemy and grab the sword grillby gave me, "release her, NOW." I say, my voice hasn't changed and now has a small echo like water effect, like grillby's and fuku's, the left soldier lets fuku go and she runs toward me, she stops in front of me and is just as dumbfounded as grillby, I walk to her and hurry her behind me, I look to the woman and she looks frightened, "I know you, Mimi kotobuki, one of hanzo's higher ups." I say, she nods, I unsheathe my sword to see that it's now engulfed in a blue flame, but the blade underneath is still orange.

I have no time to think about this as the two soldiers charge me, the left one takes an over head slash, so I slice at his stomach, my blade connects and slices him open leaving behind a blue fire trail, the second soldier slashes at me horizontally, I block his and push it upward where it is launched out of his hands, I slash downward slashing from his right shoulder to his left hip, he falls over dead and the only one that remains is Mimi, I turn to her and she has her sword drawn, her hands and knees are shivering, "put the sword down, I don't want to draw blood if I don't have to." I say, she looks at me with wide eyes before she collapses to her knees dropping her sword, I sheathe my sword and walk in front of her, "come with us, if you do-" I cut my self off because when I outstretched my hand for her to take it I see it is on fire, my whole arm is engulfed in blue fire, "what happend to me?" I ask, "wait, you haven't noticed that?" Mimi asks, "you turned into that when you screamed." She explains, "gaster, what is this?" I ask, "I'm not sure, I'll have to run tests to see." He says, I sigh and turn back to Mimi, "anyway, if you come with us, and tell us what we want to know, I can guarantee, you won't be harmed." I say, she stands up and walks closer to me, "okay, just please, don't kill me." She says, I nod and lead her to the group.

We are only two days away from sekigahara and gaster still doesn't know how I turned into...this, grillby and fuku seem the most shocked out of anybody, grillby said neither he nor fuku, love me any less, but it's strange that I became a fire elemental, I understand, I've not seen another one of their race so I guess this is ground breaking for them, fuku has been helping gaster mostly, he's trying to find out if it's permanent, "don't worry Papa, you'll be back to normal in no time." Fuku says, hearing her says that doesn't feel right, like this form...isn't normal, "its alright Hun, even if I don't turn back, I don't mind looking like you and grillby." I admit, she looks at me wide eyed, "but don't you want to turn back into a human?" She asks, I look down at the floor then back at her, "honestly, no, I've never had a family, I've grown up on the streets and the closest thing to a father I've had was my master, but now, I have you, and grillby, you are my family, your all I need, I don't mind going through what you do as...this, at least now, you look like you could be my daughter." I say, fuku has tears in her eyes, she quickly wraps her arms around me and holds me tight while crying into my chest once again, "I love you papa." She says, I can feel myself crying and I hold fuku even tighter, "I love you to, Hun." I say through tears, I feel arms wrap around me from the side, I look up to see grillby hugging fuku and me, I smile at him and he leans down to kiss me, we stand in the ship halls in each other's arms, until a large crash rocks the ship, I instinctively hold fuku tighter, undyne charges into the halls panting wildly, "something's happening, to the deck, NOW." She says, we all run to the deck and it's raining even worst than at sekigahara.

We look around to see nothing but the rain hurting me slightly on my...flames? Another crash rocks the boat left so I run to the right, gaster is waiting there with fuku and grillby, in the water we all see two going red lights, without warning the lights grow and water crashes the side of the boat harder than before, we all fall backwards onto the deck and I try to quickly get to my feet, I stand up finally and look to the right side of the deck only to see an empty void, I look up to see an INCREDIBLY large human shaped black figure larger than the ship by an immense amount with glowing red eyes, "gaster...what the hell IS THAT!?" I ask, gaster doesn't turn away from the beast but I hear what he says clearly through the rain, "umi bozu." Umi bozu shrieks at the sound of its name and reels its hand back, I look to fuku and grillby, they are huddled together, and terrified, no, I won't lose them, no now, not to you, umi bozu begins to slam is fist down onto the boat, I unsheathe my sword and take a swing at his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two yokai, character development, and a cliff hanger, woah, my brain hurts.
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> If you'd like to check out the kosenjōbi, or umi bozu yourselves, check out yokai.com
> 
> Till next time boyos ;p


	15. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what happened after the umi bozu attacked, but I assume I lost, but why am I alive, and where are the others.

I open my eyes to a ceiling, I try to turn my head but the second I try I am hit with a terrible pain throughout my whole body, I let out a shout due to the pain, it only took moments for someone to open the door to this room, I couldn't see who entered even if I just look in their direction, "so your finally up, your lucky to be alive youngin." An elderly man's voice says, I hear slow steps as well as a single third tap in between the steps, an elderly turtle monster leans over me so I can see him, "the names gerson, what do I call you boy?" He asks, "shinjin...kisame." I struggle to answer, "that's an odd name for a fire elemental, and you look too old to have been born on the surface, so how about I call you coal?" He asks, "why...coal?" I ask, "because of your body son, I'm sure even you know water and fire don't mix." He says, I struggle to hold up my hand and eventually I am able to see my hand, forearm, and back are indeed coal, there are cracks in my arms that reveal blue light seeping through, "your lucky I found ya when I did, I'm not much for healing, but I can keep someone alive." He says, my eyes widen and I try to sit up, gerson helps me and I am sitting up panting from pain, "my family...are...they...safe?" I ask, talking hurt alot, it felt like someone held a red hot iron to my face with every letter, "sorry lad, your the only one I found on the beach." Gerson admits, I refuse to even hold back my tears, I close my eyes and my body hurts with every tear and breath, "fuku...grillby." I say, Gerson jerks back at the mention of their names, "wait, they were your family?" He asks, I don't answer I only cry harder, if only I told them not to come, if only I didn't get them involved with me, "look lad, maybe their alive, I'll ask around Ebott and see if anyone has seen them." He says, I once again don't answer, I fall back onto the bed I woke up on and close my eyes, I hear Gerson sigh and leave the room, I lay there and cry myself to sleep, I dream of day we had before we left Ebott.

I wake up once again, but my body is in less pain, a cool feeling envelopes my body, like when I was sick and sensei placed a wet cloth on my forehead, cool, and calm, that is the feeling throughout my body, I look beside me, my body still feeling hurt but not as bad as when I woke the first time, I see toriel, sans, frisk, and chara, toriel has her eyes closed and her hands hovering over my chest, frisk and chara, are sitting beside sans looking at the the ground, sans is looking at me dumbfounded, I remember Gaster trying to find out why I turned into a fire elemental, "sans." I say trying to get his attention, everyone except toriel turns to my face, "Gaster...he-" "don't worry, just sit still, toriel's healing you." He inturupts, frisk and chara move closer to me, I grab the sleeve of Frisk's kimono, "where's...Gerson?" I ask, sans stands up and walks out of the room before frisk can even answer.

Sans returns helping Gerson into the room, they move close to my head and Gerson sits down, "are you alright coal, I assume you wanted to hear what I found out." He says, "yes...what did...you hear? I ask, Gerson lowers his head before saying, "sorry boy, all I found out was they left Ebott with undyne and gaster." He says, "what, so father left Ebott?" Sans asks, "yokai...attack us...on...the way back." I say, "what yokai?" He asks, "umi...bozu." I say, sans' eyes widen and his shoulders slump, "don't make that face youngin they could still be alive, undyne's too tough for something like a yokai take her down." Gerson says, the pain starts to be too much for me, I can feel my self start to black out, "the docks...watch...the docks." I say, my eyes shut and all I see is black.

I awaken to the sounds of voices in another room, I can't make out what they are saying, I feel something wraped around my body so I look down to see my entire body wrapped in bandages, on my chest is some kind of symbol, it seems to be a circle with wings, I place my hand over it and I can feel some kind of cooling presence emanating from it, I sit up in the bed, the pain is still there but I feel like I might be able to move around if only slowly, I stand up and hold my side as I walk to the door, I open it to a hall, on the left end of the hall is a door, on the right is an open doorway where the voices are coming from, as I get closer I am able to recognize the voices as Gerson and...gaster, he's alive, that means fuku and grillby are too, I walk into the room and Gerson perks up at seeing me, "ah coal, good to see you can move around a bit." He says, "good morning my friend, I'm happy to see you alive." Gaster says, "how long have I been out?" I ask, it still hurts to talk but at least I don't need to pause so much, "four days, the others got back two days ago, grillby and fuku have been visiting and they left not too long ago, sorry." Gerson says, "so, their okay?" I ask, "yes their fine, don't worry now that your awake you'll see them when they visit tomorrow." Gaster says, "no, I can't wait that long...gaster take me to them." I say, "sorry I can't, you might pass out again." He says, "I don't care, take me to my family." I order, "no, your hurt and I won't allow you to hurt yourself worst." He says, "I'll live, now take me to them, or I'll leave myself!" I shout, "might as well let him go gaster." Gerson says, "the boy's obviously stubborn, and all he wants is to see his loved ones, I'm sure you'd want the same in his situation." Gerson says, gaster sighs and walks over to me, gaster hoists my arm over his shoulder and helps me walk to the front door, "try to stay conscious, I don't want to carry you back to Gerson's." Gaster says, I nod and we continue walking.

We've been walking for two hours but at long last we arrive at my home, I remove my arm from my side and knock on the door, I takes a few moments but the door opens to reveal grillby wearing only the lower half of a kimono, his eyes widen once he sets he sees me, "grillby." I say, I have no words I just remove myself from gaster and wrap my arms around grillby, "shinjin, your alright, I'm so happy." He says, I can feel something wet hit my shoulder and I know grillby is crying, I cannot hold back my emotions as I cry as well, I pull away slightly and look up at him, I want to kiss him but my bandages prevent me from doing so, "here, sit down and let me go get fuku." Grillby says while leading me to the kitchen table.

Gaster and I wait for grillby to return, but after a short while we hear running from the back of the house, fuku bursts from the back doorway and looks straight at me, I can see tears form in her eyes as she covers her mouth, fuku's tears fall before she runs to me and tackles me to the ground with a hug, "Papa, your okay." She says, the pain in my back ba dammed I quickly wrap my arms around her and sit up, "its okay fuku, I'm not going anywhere." I say

We sit around the table sipping tea, "so what happened when umi bozu attacked?" I ask, "wait you don't remember?" Gaster asks, "no I don't remember anything after I unsheathed my sword...wait, MY SWORDS!" I shout, "don't worry, we just left them at Gerson's." Gaster says, I sigh and look to grillby, "well when the umi bozu tried to strike the ship, you slashed it." Grillby says

...

The umi bozu tries to slam its hand down onto the ship, but I take a swing at its hand and slash its palm, it pulls its hand back and screams, umi bozu throws its hand at me trying to grab me, but I roll out of the way and stab my sword into its wrist, umi bozu's momentum allows me to cut his arm from his wrist to his elbow, it pulls away once more and I take my blade out of it, umi bozu places his hand in the water and creates a wave to crash into the side of the ship, I fall onto my back from the impact, I try to quickly stand back up, but umi bozu's undamaged hand is beside me so I slash it, it creates another deep cut on his other hand, but he does not pull back, he grabs me and lifts me to his face, umi bozu screams his ungodly scream right in front of my face, he then reels me back and proceeds to throw me toward Ebott.

...

"After that he looked at the arm you cut and sank back into the ocean, and we hurried back to try to find you and well, you know the rest." Grillby finishes, I'm looking down at my cup of tea and the only thing I can think of is, thank God their unharmed, "gaster, I'll stay here I'm feeling a little better so if you could tell Gerson, then we'll pick up my blades tomorrow." I say, gaster nods and stands up, "I'll tell him, you just get some rest." He says, I nod and he leaves, I look to my right to see fuku's head on my shoulder asleep, "I guess she was just that tired." I say, "I'll take her to bed, are you alright to get to bed on your own?" Grillby asks, "I can, It will just take a while." I admit, grillby nods and proceeds to pick fuku up princesses style with her head on his shoulder, and we walk together until we get to fuku's room, grillby enters and I continue to our room.

I lay in bed not trying to sleep, but I wait for grillby, after a short while he enters and lays down beside me, grillby wraps an arm around me and moves closer, "I don't understand why you would want me to stay." I say, "what do you mean, I love you." He says, "but, theres so much wrong with me, I mean I'm hell bent on killing the man who killed my master, I can see yokai, and...I put you two in danger, why do you love me?" I ask, I can feel tears soak into my bandages, "because you are a kind person." Grillby answers, I turn around to face him as he talks, "you didn't think twice about standing up for me when one of hanzo's men insulted us, and you've been teaching fuku to play shogi even before we started dating, and hunting hanzo in general, you started helping undyne when one of her guards was attacked, you put our well being before your own, even if it hurts you, that's why I love you." He explains, I unwrap the bandages around my mouth and lean forward to kiss grillby, there is a slight taste of coal but that might be my fault, "I love you grillby, I don't want to be separated from you." I say once we break away for air, "you don't have to be Shinjin." Grillby says, he raises up and lifts me into a sitting position, "shinjin, marry me" Grillby asks, it was a question that held an incredible amount of emotion for both grillby and myself, "grillby...of course, yes." I say, I jump towards him and more tears soak into my bandages, I tackle grillby and kiss him deeply, we hold each other in our arms and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you'd like to learn about the umi bozu or other yokai, head on over to yokai.com
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	16. The foreigners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stop thinking about grillby's and my wedding, but there is another matter, who are these foreigners, they don't apear to know Japanese, they also had a stowaway on the ship they arrived on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go back and rewrite every use of the word emperor with Shogun, I miss read who was the emperor and who was the Shogun in feudal Japan, I may research everything I put in this but that doesn't mean I'm good at it

Two days after grillby proposed and all I've thought about is him and how we should be married, today the bar is closed and I have recovered enough to walk on my own, but my bandages remain, as does the symbol, according to toriel the symbol is slowly healing me, but today grillby, fuku, and I are taking a walk, unfortunately we're walking to the guards station, undyne wanted me to come in to plan out our next assault against hanzo's higher up, but I still cannot stop thinking of how our wedding should be, should we be wed in the traditional Japanese way, or possibly a Christian wedding, or maybe our wedding should be monster traditional, my thoughts are interrupted by grillby shaking me, I look over to him and see the guard station behind him, "are you okay shinjin?" He asks, "ah, yes, I was just thinking about something." I say, "was it your wedding?" Fuku asks, fuku is the only person we've told about getting married and so far she's been the happiest, "yes, I cannot stop thinking about how we should plan it." I admit, "if its stressing you too much we don't have to have a wedding." Grillby says, "I know, but it's not just about what kind of wedding we should have, but who we would invite, and preparing everything." I say, "that's why we have the option of not having one." Grillby reminds me, "grillby, do you want a wedding?" I ask, grillby scratches the back of his neck and looks away from me, "honestly, no, your stressing yourself over all the details and we haven't even decided on a date for it, I'd prefer to just go to city hall, sign marriage papers." He admits, "well if that's what you want, that's what I want too." I say, grillby smiles at me and I smile back, "sorry Hun, looks like you won't be a flower girl." I say, "I don't care about that, I'm just happy your actually becoming my papa." Fuku says, I smile at her and grab grillby's hand and enter the guard station.

"WHAT!?" undyne screams, we've just entered the station and everything has apparently gone wrong, we walk to the back room and enter to see undyne with her head in her hands, Mimi is sitting in a chair in front of her, "what happened?" I ask, "your not gonna like it kisame-kun." Mimi says, "hanzo's moving his remaining men." Undyne says, "moving them where?" I ask, "that's the part your not gonna like, he's moving them to his main base." Mimi says, "well don't you know where that is?" I ask, Mimi looks down at the floor giving me my answer without saying anything, I groan and put my hand over my mouth, "where's neko, I thought she was your informant?" I ask, "she left once we got back from sekigahara, she said she was gathering more information." Undyne says, she didn't betray us did she, she wouldn't go back to hanzo, he'd know she betrayed him, before I could ask where she went to gather information, Drake came into the room, looking, worried?, surprised?, it was a strange mix of the two, "captain, there's something you need to see." Drake says, "can it wait?" Undyne asks, "no, the Shogun has arrived." Drake says, "WHAT!?" Undyne and I say in unison, undyne runs out of the door and Drake follows her, I stand there awestruck while grillby and fuku look at me confused, "who is the Shogun?" Fuku asks, "oh right you only know of asgore, our shogun is not like him, lord Tokugawa Hidetada, he took over as shogun after the death of his father, Tokugawa Ieyasu, why would he visit Ebott of all places?" I ask, "well lets go find out." Fuku says, I shrug and leave the room with grillby and fuku behind me.

We exit the station to see the Shogun of Japan standing in beside his ox pulled cart, he is wearing a very regal white kimono and he has short hair jut into a samurai Bun, "hello my fine people of Ebott, I am searching for your captain of the guard to aid me." Lord Tokugawa says, undyne steps up to the emperor and bows, "I-I am the captain here, sir." She says, "arise my fine samurai, I am in need of your services, we need an escort to your docks for a special arrival." The Shogun says, "of course my lord, my men are at your service, my two best men shall lead them." Undyne says, she turns around and extends her hand, Drake and I walk forward and bow, "good Lord, what happend to you young one?" The Shogun asks, I look up to see him standing in front of me, "I, uh, I was attacked my lord." I say, I do not wish to lie to the shogun but I don't want to frighten him with my power to see yokai, "who did THIS to you?" He asks, I look away from him hoping he won't push the subject, "it was a yokai." Fuku says, I quickly turn around and look to her, "fuku!" I shout, "a yokai? my boy, you survived a yokai, do not hide this, it is a great achievement." The Shogun says, I look back to him and he is smiling at me, "th-thank you lord Tokugawa." I thank.

We gathered some soldiers and made our way to the docks outside of the village, Lord Tokugawa even allowed grillby and fuku to travel with us, we walk for a while until we enter the forest near the docks, "Lord Tokugawa, may I ask what is waiting for us at the docks?" I ask, "of course, there is a foreign ship carrying supplies and and materials, we are to trade with these foreigners, but you do not have to worry, I will be the one negotiating." He says, "thank you my lord." I thank, "foreigners? Like people from another country?" Fuku asks, "that's right Hun, I wonder who they are." I say.

We arrive at the docks and there are three ships waiting for us, the men at the ships look nothing like we do, they some of their hair is gold like the sun,and they wear strange regal clothes not at all like a kimono or hakama, "hello their my leige." One man says, my leige? These men must be from the country sensei told me about England, a man wearing a less regal kimono steps forward beside the Shogun, "welcome, to Japan my friends, I trust you have everything?" The shogun asks, the man repeats what Lord Tokugawa says in English, "of course my lord, our King is nothing if not honourable." The man says, as they talk out of the corner of my eye I see movment, near the crates packed up close to the entrance of the ship I see a slight movement, grillby places a hand on my shoulder and I look over to him, "what's wrong shinjin?" Grillby asks silently, "I saw something by the crates." I say, I look past him to see fuku completely wided eyed and gawking at the foreigners, I look back over to the boxes and see the head of a girl with gold hair, she looks very young too young to be one of their soldiers but not that much younger than fuku, she looks towards the foreigners and Shogun, she looks down the coast and slowly makes her way away from the ships, she continues for a few feet and then takes off running, no one seems to have noticed her, I turn back to grillby and he is looking toward the exchange between the Shogun and the foreigners, "grillby, a girl just ran from the ships, she may have stolen something I'm going after her." I say, grillby turns to me before I take off down the beach after the girl.

I run for a while until I catch sight of the girl bent over panting, she seems to be wearing tattered rags and no shoes, how did she run this far on hit sand, I walk closer before I confront her, "hey what were you doing at the ships?" I ask, the girl quickly turns around and starts slowly backing away from me, "no, please, I didnea do anythin." She says, she speaks english but she has some kind of accent, I'll have to speak English if I want her to understand me, time to see if sensei's teachings have paid off, "can you...understand me?" I ask in English, I have a thick accent but I think I've done well, "y-ya speak English?" The girl asks, "yes, I'm a little rusty but yes, now what were you doing at the ships?" I ask, she seems to slightly panic and look away, "I-I didnea do nothin I just needed to leave England." She says, sh backs away and falls on her butt and stays on the ground, "I won't hurt you, so stop backing away before you hurt yourself. Why were you trying to leave England?" I ask, "I...I was a homeless orphan, my parents died in an accident on sea, and the orphanage I lived in was awful, the woman running it treated me like shite, one day she tried to hit me during dinner so I stabbed her arm and ran." She explained, "but why come to Japan?" I ask, "I heard from the palace guards they were trading with another country so I snuck aboard a ship hoping to make a life here, surely it would be better than in England." She says, I look back towards the ships and back to her, "do you have somewhere to go?" I ask, she looks away and sighs, "no, I have very little money, but I should survive until I get a job." She says, "sorry to inform you, but England's money is worthless here, we use yen." I say, she looks at me wide eyed and covers her eyes and looks to the sky, "aaAAHH SHITE!" she screams, she falls on her back and looks angery, "I'm gonna die in another country of starvation." She says, "get up I'll help you." I say, she sit up and looks at me confused, "what, why do ya want to help me?" She asks, "because I won't let you die if I don't have to." I say, she looks more confused but stands up and walks over to me, "who are ya?" She ask, "I'm shinjin kisame." I introduce, "that's an odd name, I'm saoirse(sear-sha)." She introduces, "well that was rude, come on let's get back to the others." I say, "fine but I have to stay ou-ou-" she cuts herself off, "saoirse, what's wrong?" I ask, I turn around to see her staring into the forest near the beach, I loom into the forest to see four red eyes staring back at us, I can see hints of red skin attached to the eyes, and black hair slightly covering one set of eyes, "saoirse." I say, "y-yes?" She asks, i grab the handle of the sword grillby gave me and look to her, "RUN!" I shout, we turn and Sprint in the direction of the ships.

We arrive at the ships and I can hear large steps behind us in the forest, saoirse keeps running until she is behind grillby and fuku, "kisame-chan, where have you been?" Drake asks, "draw your sword, theirs oni." I say, one of the oni (a bald one) jump from the forest and swings its club downward at me, I dodge to the left, its club hits the ground and I unsheathe my sword and the blade is once again engulfed in a blue flame, I take a swing at its arm and cut its wrist, it drops it club and tries to swing a fist at me, I jump backwards and dodge its attack, something flies out of the forest and comes toward me, I drop and lay on the ground and the object flies over me and into the water, the oni in front of me take this opportunity to try and slam its fists into me, but a large crash sounds out and the oni's eye is shot out with blood shooting out of the wound, I stand up and turn towards the ships to see one of the foreigners holding a smoking musket, I turn towards the oni to see a second oni emerge from the forest, it is red and has long black hair, it uses a large tree limb as a club, Drake unsheathes his sword and charges the oni, the oni in front of me takes a few swing at me and I dodge them, I swing at his head but it grabs the blade of my sword and pushes me to the ground, I take a knee and place a hand on the back of my sword to hold it back, but my body is still weak so the oni is stronger than me, "child, what are you doing?" A foreigner asks, I hold the oni in place and it starts laughing, it reels back its other hand and prepares to attack me again, I am unable to move, its holding me in place, the oni's laughing is interrupted by a strange sword stabing it in its other eye, the sword is wide and dual edged, I turn around to see...saoirse, the oni starts swinging aimlessly so I jump to saoirse and tackle her to the ground, the oni stays where it was, swinging its fists around, "go run." I say, saoirse nods and runs back to the ships, I stand and wait for an opening from the oni, once I see one I charge forward and stab my sword in its throat, I grip the handle of my sword tight and push it to slash the oni's neck, I do so and the oni stands before me choking on its own blood before it falls on its back dead, I look to Drake and the second oni and they are both unharmed but tired, I run toward them and slash at the oni's back, I cut the oni deeply and it turns to me, the oni reels back its club but it is interrupted by Drake's sword being plunged through the oni's stomach, I take my moment and stab at the oni's heart piercing the oni's chest and digging my sword in its chest to where a hand guard would be, Drake and I pull our swords out and the oni falls over dead, we shethe our blades and I look toward grillby and fuku, they seems fine, good, everyone apears unharmed, but saoirse is hiding behind the same boxes I saw her at the first time.

I explain the situation to everyone and the foreigners seem angery about saoirse, "I can't believe I got to see you defeat a real oni, I feel so honored." Lord Tokugawa says, "we apologize for the girls foolishness my lord, she will be punished for sneaking aboard the ship." The foreigner says, "no, let her stay." I say, "what?" He asks, "I agree, she says she only wishes to make a new life in Japan, so why not let her?" The Shogun agrees, "I...as you with Lord Tokugawa." The foreigner says, the foreigners move, letting saoirse go, she immediately runs over to me and hides behind me, "you may go now kisame-chan, you've done enough work for one day." Lord Tokugawa says, I thank him and grillby, fuku, saoirse, and I say our goodbyes and leave.

"Saoirse, what were you thinking running in like that?" I ask, "well I couldnea let ya die, ya said you'd help me, so I helped you, it's only fair." She says, I sigh and place my head in my hands, "you can speak English?" Grillby asks, "I learned from my master, I'm surprised your not asking about how I'm going to help her." I say, "I was going to." He says, "well, she has nowhere to live so I was going to talk to you about it, and I was going to pray my luck hasn't run out yet and find her a job." I say, "well your old room still has the bed in it, so I see no problem with it." He says, "wait, can she understand us?" Fuku asks, I put my face in my hands and groan, "what's wrong?" Saoirse asks, fuku giggles and looks down the road, "saoirse, you won't be able to work if you can't understand anyone." I say, "oh...right." She says, "well if your master could teach you English, maybe you could teach her Japanese." Grillby says, "I guess it's the only way, this is gonna take a while." I say, "by the way Papa, where is she from?" Fuku asks, "well she said she was from England, why?" I ask, "because she sounds different from the other foreigners." She says, "your right I never asked." "Saoirse, where are you from?" I ask, "well I lived in Ireland for most of my life, until my ma and da moved to England." "If we're asking questions, then what kind of warrior are ya?" She asks, "well im a-" I cut myself off, I remember the first time I met fuku and undyne, "well, were called samurai." I answer, "what's with these swords?" She asks, "its called a katana, there are different forms of it like an otanto, it is the size of a dagger, and an okatana, those are larger than a katana and are ment to be wielded with two hands." I explain, "weird, in England we have wide dual edged swords called broad swords, and our two handed swords are roughly the same as a broad sword but larger, they are called zweihanders." Saoirse explains, "lets head home, tomorrow I'll teach you some Japanese." I say, "today is surely a day to remember, how did you like meeting the Shogun Hun?" I ask, "it was nice, but I liked seeing the foreigners more, they were so different from us." She says, chuckle at that and take grillby's hand, "I'm tired, why were oni this close to the village? they usually live in mountain caves." I say, "don't think about it, lets just get home so I can change your bandages, there filthy now." Grillby says, I look down at myself and see my clothes and bandages covered in blood, fuku and saoirse are very calm considering the smell.

We arrive home and we show saoirse her room before we all go to our own rooms, grillby is removing my bandages, my shirt is off and my hakama pants rolled up, grillby unwraps the bandages on my head and smiles at me, "what?" I ask, "your body is starting to get better." He says, I look down at my body and see my forearms are completely healed, they are back to there blue fire form, but my chest is still coal, I look at grillby and he is still smiling, "your neck up is better as well." He says, I chuckle and lean in to kiss his cheek, "lets hurry this along, I don't want the coal to chip off and stain the mat." I say, "is that the only reason you want me to hurry?" He asks, "no, I also want to cuddle my beautiful husband." I admit, grillby laughs at that and I can see a bush on his cheeks, grillby wraps up the parts of my body that still need bandages and lays down beside me, he wraps an arm around my waist, I turn my head to him and plant a kiss on his lips, "I love you grillby, goodnight." I say, I move closer and place my head on his chest, "I love you too shinjin, goodnight." Grillby says, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter saoirse, don't worry she'll have more of a point later.
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.
> 
> If you'd like to learn about the oni or other yokai please check out my info broker, yokai.com.
> 
> Till next time lads ;)


	17. A lesson in kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching this girl Japanese is easier than I expected she has learned alot in the short span of time I've taught her, but she still has more to learn however I must check in with undyne to see if we've made any progress in finding hanzo

The next day arrived and I wasted no time waking saoirse to begin our lessons, I walk into her room to see her still sleeping, I walk over to her and shake her awake, she groans and looks at me, "what is it?" Saoirse asks, "we need to start your lessons, but first we'll eat." I say in English, she rises into a sitting position and wipes the sleep from her eyes, I walk out of the room and into the kitchen, grillby is cooking something as I walk in, "good morning shinjin, would you mind setting the table for me?" He asks, I open counter and take out four bowls and set them on the table, I then grab cups, cloths, and chopsticks, I set the table and walk over to grillby, "need any more help?" I ask, "no I think I can handle the rest, thank you darling, could you wake fuku for me?" Grillby asks, I nod and turn to walk to fuku's room, I enter fuku's room to see her sitting up in bed and she notices me, "good morning papa, is it time for breakfast?" Fuku asks, "yes go ahead and get dressed, grillby and I will be waiting in the kitchen." I say, she nods and I leave and walk back to the kitchen, grillby is setting the rest of the table and saoirse is still not here, I turn back to her room and knock on the door, "y-yes?" Saoirse asks, "are you alright saoirse?" I ask, "um...no." She admits, "what's wrong?" I ask, "I-I don't know how to put this thing on." She says, oh yes I forgot she probably wouldn't know how to put a kimono on, "hold on I'll get fuku to help you." I say, "wh-what, no, I don't want help dressing that's embarrassing." She says, "well its either she helps you or I help you, your choice." I say, "HER HER, God sakes HER." She says, I laugh and walk to fuku's room and ask her to help saoirse, after they finish we all eat breakfast after we are finished grillby and fuku leave to open the bar while saoirse and I begin our lessons.

Saoirse is quite skilled in learning a different language, in a span of two hours she has already written out the entire alphabet, and she has learned how to pronounce all of them, but the alphabet is only the beginning, she still has much to learn and luckily I do not have to leave for a while, "why don't we take a break?" I ask, "are ya sure I can keep going." She says, "yes I'm sure you'll burn yourself out if you study the same subject fore too long." I say she nods and puts her brush down, "I'll brew some tea and we can relax." I say, she nods and I walk to the kitchen, asthe tea bowls I recall the routine my master would go by when I was learning English, I would study for four hours with a break in between, then we would change from my language studies to my sword training, the kettle whistling knocks me out of my nostalgia, I pour the water into two cups and dio the tea bags into the water, I bring the tea into the living room and set it down in front of saoirse, "let it sit the tea still needs to soak and it's hot." I say, I walk over to the front door to open it and look at the sky, the sun is still high so I still have time for the other half of our lessons, I walk back to the table and drink my tea, after a while saoirse and I return to our lessons.

Time past rather quickly and saoirse has learned a lot for only four hours of learning, I have put away her supplies in her room and walked back to the living room, "I need to return to the guard station, come with me, I don't want to leave you alone." I say, "why, don't trust me?" She asks, "well its either you come with me or work at grillby's bar." I say, she nods and walks with me, after leaving the house saoirse and start walking to the guard station, as we wall I notice alot of humans starting at us, and I see saoirse has noticed it too, "what are they looking at?" She asks, "well it could be one of two things, they either think it's odd a fire monster is walking with a human child who is clinging to his side, or its because of you or more precisely your hair, it gives away that your foreign." I say, "how so?" She asks, "well pure blooded Japanese people don't have blonde hair, and I'm not aware of any foreigners living in Japan, well none that are alive." I say, "what do ya-" *ACHOO* I turn my head to the source of the sneeze and see...I'm not sure what I see, its a man who is wearing light and little dark armor, his skin is a light blue color as if he was painted or something has mixed with his natural skin color, his hair is blood red and he has two otanto's on his waist, he has two fingerless gauntlets that cut off only until the second knuckle that reaching to his upper forearms and they apear to be littered with miniature spikes especially on the fingers and knuckles, he apears to be trying to sleep in the alley, he doesn't look in very good shape, and he is quite skinny even under his muscles he is thin, I walk over to him and kneel down speak to him at eye level, "excuse me?" I ask in Japanese, the man looks up at me and I see his eyes are a dark red, "sorry, am I in your way?" He asks, he has a deep voice, "no, I just wanted to know if you are alright, you don't seem well." I say, "oh don't worry about me, I get by." The man says, "I'd like to help you, how much do you need for food?" I ask, "I don't want your money, and I have enough for some bread." He says, this man is clearly stubborn, but I can't leave him to starve, "well how about a great free meal?" I ask, it grabs the man's attention but he looks back down, "I said I don't want to take your money." He repeats, "and you won't be, it won't cost either of us anything, but how much you'll get is up to the cook, I'll even throw in some sake if it helps convince you." I say, the man looks at me and his expression softens, "your really persistent about helping aren't you, alright where do I go?" He asks, I smile and direct him to grillby's, "just tell them shinjin kisame sent you there for some udon and sake." I say, "kisame-chan eh? Call me Fuma, if this place is as good as you say we'll see each other again." Fuma says, I wave him off and saoirse and I make our way to the guard station.

We enter the guard station and walk to the planning room to see undyne and neko talking, "hello there kisame-kun." Neko greets, "hello, any progress?" I ask, "no, we've captured three of hanzo's soldiers but we can't get anything from them, we've tried everything, interrogation, threats, I even broke one of their fingers and we still have nothing." Undyne says, "hmm, we might have to take drastic measures." I say, "sorry but torture is out of the picture, its a crime unless we've been given a pardon by the Shogun, I've already sent a letter asking for one, so now we just have to wait." Undyne says, "well something did slip from one of them." Neko says, "oh yeah, one of them said that they have a new member of the higher ups, the normal soldiers don't know who it is, but apparently he's training some of his soldiers, as special troops, they Haven't been thrown into the field as far as I know, but we need to be prepared anyway." Undyne says, damn, the majin clan keeps getting stronger, we we need to take hanzo out and end this, "I'll think of a plan, if we can't get to hanzo's main base, well.just have to lure him out." I say, "how will we do that?" Neko asks, "I'll find out." I say, "by the way who's that kid?" Undyne asks, I look over to see saoirse sitting by a wall reading something, I explain everything regarding saoirse to undyne before we leave for home.

We walk back to the part of town our home is located but instead we head to grillby's, we enter and to my surprise I see Fuma still at the bar, saoirse and I sit next to him and fuku greets us, "uh, hello." Saoirse says in Japanese, fuku gasps and smiles at saoirse, "you actually did it, good job saoirse." Fuku says, saoirse looks at me confused, "she's only got the one word down, but she's learning fast." I say, "by the way, you were right about meal it was great." Fuma says, "I'm glad you agree." I say, "I've offered to get him more but he's only had one bowl." Fuku says, "well that won't do, go get some more okay Hun?" I ask, she nods and takes Fuma's bowl to the back room, "its not necessary, really." Fuma says, "don't worry, like I said it's not costing us anything." I repeat, "yeah I wanted to ask about that, why isn't this costing you anything, unless it's too personal." Fuma says, "not at all, I'm married to the cook, and that was his daughter, so like I said don't worry." I say, "man, I'd kill be with someone who cooked this good." Fuma says, "well I charmed him by almost dieing, so try that." I joke, we both laugh and fuku comes back with his bowl, we all talk for a while until it's late and Fuma desides to leave, "if you need somewhere to stay, there's an inn right next door." I say, "no its fine, I have somewhere to go, thank you for being so kind, we'll definitely meet again kisame-chan." Fuma says as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I get blocked really easy if I don't have a continuous income of inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please leave a comment
> 
> And if you'd like to check out some of the yokai I've previously used check out yokai.com for a wide range of Japanese spirits and demons
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	18. A lesson in human history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today a familiar face enters the bar and another yokai is spotted, hopefully it's not too strong.

Two days after the letter was sent out and we still haven't been sent a pardon, I haven't been working at the guard station because we haven't gotten any reports of yokai or hanzo's men, I have been working at the bar with grillby and fuku, but today saoirse has been helping out, as best she can, she has been progressing with her Japanese lessons well, she is still not able to speak full sentences but she is able to understand a few words, and she hasn't learned all of the Japanese alphabet, but she is still progressing faster than expected.

Today has been rather slow and only a few of the regulars have come in, saoirse is with us but she isn't helping around the bar, for obvious reasons, and I have moved behind the bar because of the lack of customers, so fuku has been playing shogi with saoirse, they are both pretty even at the game, I was the one to show saoirse how to play the game and I'm pretty sure fuku is taking it easy on saoirse, I look back to the small crowd of people, just as the front door opens to reveal a familiar blue skinned man, "ho, kisame-chan!" Fuma shouts as he waves to me, he walks over to the bar and sits down, "what will you have fuma-kun?" I ask, "some udon, and whatever sake you recommend." He says, I nod and walk to the back room, and see grillby sitting at the table drinking tea, he perks up when I walk in, "some udon please grillby." I say, he stands up and walk over...to me? Grillby leans forward and kisses me on the cheek, "not a problem dear." Grillby says as he walks over to the stove, I blush and walk back to the bar, "ha ha, I didn't think you could blush, but I guess you learn something new everyday." Fuma says, I ignore his laughing and walk over to a shelf of sake, he asked for what I recommend so I'll grab some strawberry grain sake, I bring the sake and cup over to Fuma and place it in front of him and fill up the cup, Fuma takes a drink and he looks satisfied, "wow, that's great, never tried strawberry before." Fuma admits, "I use to drink it all the time, its my favorite." I say, "what made you stop?" Fuma asks, "well, its a little personal." I say, "say no more, I won't pry, I have my share of secrets as well." He says, "thank you, how have you been since we last spoke?" I ask, "I've been great, my clan was recently hired by someone big, he payed a large amount for some extra hands, and even more for my help specifically." He says, "you specifically, are you a high ranking member of your clan?" I ask, "you could say that, I'm actually the head of my clan." He bosts, "wow so it's the Fuma clan then?...wait that sounds familiar." I say, "yep the Fuma clan, and you might be thinking of the old saika clan, nothing but a clan of mercenaries, like us." Fuma says, "hmm, yes that might be it." I say,

Fuma stays at the bar for a while even after only two bowls of udon, and most of the sake, we talk about some small things and at one point I ask about his employer but I was told "sorry we don't give out information on our clients", I can understand it they are mercenaries so I guess it would ruin their reputation if I was told, but there is something I've been wanting to know, "hey Fuma-chan, what is your race? Are you human?" I ask, "I get this question alot, yes I'm human, but I have special powers." Fuma says, "like what? And how do you have them, I thought humans couldn't use magic anymore." I say, "well my ancestors made a deal with demons when we first obtained these powers, and being the sly dogs they were, they tricked the demons by traping them in the underworld after our powers were gained, and then on the descendants of them have all had the demonic powers, however only one child is born with the powers, but some of my ancestors have been twins and both born with the demonic powers, but only one of their children had the powers." Fuma explained, "uh, wow that's alot of information." I say, "yeah, our lineage and powers are confusing, my mother was the former leader of the clan, but she fell ill and died, so now I am the Fuma clans leader." He says, "well I hope it's not to hard on you." I say, "don't worry I make due, I also have a strategist and retainers so it's not so bad." Fuma says, "sorry to interrupt, but we will be closing soon." Grillby says coming up beside me, "alright then, I'll see you tomorrow kisame-chan." Fuma says as he stands up pays for his food and leaves, "alright lets get everything cleaned." I say to grillby and fuku, as we clean I remember Fuma never told me what kind of things his powers can do.

After we clean the bar we exit and I see that it's only about dusk, I looks back at grillby with confusion on my face, "well, we weren't getting much business and everyone already left, so I thought we could spend the rest of the day together." Grillby says, "well I see no problem in that." I say, "we're taking the rest of the day off, so what would you like to do saoirse?" I ask in English, "wha, ya asking me?" She ask, "yes you will be joining us after all, that is if you want to." I say, "no I want to, just didnea expect you to ask me." She says, she stands with her hand over her mouth thinking, "well if no one has any ideas we can just stay home." Grillby suggests, "grillby said we can just stay home." I tell saoirse, "alright, lets go." Saoirse says, I nod an dwe begin to walk home.

We are sitting at our table drinking tea and taking turns at shogi, I'm starting to think fuku has a problem with this game, but we are having fun so I can't complain, grillby is a frightening opponent when it comes to this game, he and I are tied two to two, while fuku and saoirse are at fuku two to one, "ha ha." Make that three to one, "AH, I'm sick o' these games already." Saoirse says, "oh come on your having fun." I tell her, "yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't want to win." She says, "well maybe I can teach you like I taught fuku." I say, "no wonder I'm losing, ya and the big guy always end it with only one samurai left, your an expert." She says, "well I wouldn't say I'm an expert, just that grillby is and I are on the same level." I say, she looks back to the board as fuku resets everything, "by the way I just remembered something." She says, "what?" "Well when we first saw that Fuma lad, I ment to ask about that foreigner you knew about, when you said you weren't aware o' any foreigners that were alive that live in Japan." She says, "oh, that, well it's a bit of a long story." I say, "by all means shinjin, you've already peaked fuku's curiosity." Grillby says, I look over to fuku and she seems exited about the mention of more foreigners, "well, who am I to deny my girl a good story." I say, "yay, more foreign stories." Fuku says, I clear my throat and speak in English so saoirse can understand,

"alright well a long time ago, when Lord nobunaga was still trying to unify Japan, a ship came from a land called Italy, on the ship the foreigners brought offering for Lord nobunaga, they brought food, drink, and humans, humans Lord nobunaga did not recognize, their skin was very dark and they had strange accents, Lord nobunaga did not think twice about the dark skinned people, but one of them interested him, this particular person was was described from one of Lord Ieyasu's retainers as 6ft 2in tall, the man's skin was the darkest Lord nobunaga had ever seen he was even convinced he was drenched in ink, so Lord nobunaga had the man striped and scubbed in front of him, but his skin stayed the same, from that Lord nobunaga had seen the man was incredibly built, so Lord nobunaga accepted him as a gift from the foreigners, but Lord nobunaga didn't keep him as property, in fact he let the man go free, the man gave Lord nobunaga his name, and his name was yasuke (ya-sue-kay), the man was given land, a home, and a ceremonial sword by nobunaga, but the man wanted to earn what his Lord had given him, so he asked Lord nobunaga if he could be his retainer, nobunaga granted yasuke's wish, and gave him an okatana and black samurai armor, everyone knew yasuke as the obsidian, because of the armor, he protected his Lord till the very end, he even stayed by his side when Lord nobunaga was forced to killed himself at Honnō-ji Kyoto, after his Lords forced suicide he lived his live as a normal man, but all who knew him remembered his great deed as the obsidian samurai, oda nobunaga's most trusted retainer."

I look around the table to see all of my family in aw at the story, "wow, incredible." Fuku says, "where was yasuke from? Was it from Italy?" Saoirse asks, "no, according to the foreigners, all the men with dark skin came from a land the Italians called " the dark lands"." I say, "who forced nobunaga to commit suicide?" Grillby asks "his general, akechi mitsuhide (mit-sue-he-day)." I say, saoirse yawns and grillby and I smile at each other, "well I guess it's late enough, lets go to bed girls." I say, but before I can stand up a knock comes from our front door, I stand up and walk to the door, I open it to...no one I look around bit no one is in sight, I look down and see a note on the ground, I pick it up and it reads, "dear kisame-chan we have found another yokai sighting but we need you to come to our home immediately. Signed W.D. gaster" "what is it?" Fuku asks, "its a letter from doctor gaster, he said he found another yokai, but I have to come to his home immediately." I say, "well its not too far, why not go ahead, we'll be here when you get back." Grillby said, I nod and walk over to our room and grab my swords, I walk back and give grillby a kiss on the cheek and wave them goodbye.

The walk to doctor gaster's is longer than I remember, but it might be because I'm tired, I finally make it to their home and knock on the door, I wait until finally papyrus answers the door, "Shinjin, what are you doing here at this hour?" He asks, "your father sent me a letter saying he found another yokai." I explain, "what? I don't remember father finding another yokai, well I'll go get him, please come in." He says, I enter their home and stand in the living room, I wait in the living room until papyrus returns with gaster, "hello shinjin, papyrus said something about a yokai." Gaster says, "well I got your letter saying you found another one." I say, "what do you mean? I never sent a letter saying I found another yokai." He says, "huh? But I got a letter saying you found another yokai, and to come over immediately." I say, "no, I swear shinjin, I never sent a letter telling you to come to our home because I found another yokai." Gaster says, huh something doesn't sound right...wait, I pull out the letter and read it again, it says dear KISAME-CHAN, they all call me shinjin, someone else wrote this, but why...no..."NO!" I scream, I bolt out of their home and run to my own.

I enter my home only to see it in shambles, everything is ruined, the doors have been destroyed and the kitchen table is in four pieces, I sprint to the rooms and I look into fuku's room and it is also destroyed, I look into my room and it seems the worst, as if grillby put up a fight, I look into saoirse's room and a little hope sparks into me as I see saoirse on the ground bruised and crying, I run to her and I can feel my own tears fall as I grab her and hold her close to me, "oh dear God, saoirse." I say, she crys harder and hugs me back, "shinjin, t-they t-took them." She says, I hold her tighter and can thelp but cry harder, "its okay sweetie, your gonna be okay. Do you think you can tell me what happend?" I ask, "they...they said to come back to sekiga- um, I don't remember how they pronounced it, but they said to Also bring two samurai, who aren't part of the guard station." She says, it has to be hanzo's men, how dare they...how dare they scare and hurt my girls, I'm going to rip hanzo to shreds and burn him slowly for this, "they...they kidnapped fuku and grillby." Saoirse says, I hear running and turn around to see sans, papyrus, and gaster staring at saoirse and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> I also hope you enjoyed the little history lesson I gave you about the obsidian samurai, yep it was all true, oda nobunaga really gave an African man named yasuke land home and a swrord and he made him a retainer, pretty cool right?
> 
> Please leave a comment
> 
> If you want to check out any of the yokai I've mentioned or other yokai please check out yokai.com it has a lot of yokai information also if you want me to put a yokai that interested you in the story please tell me and I'll do it.
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	19. Dragon's shout   part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do...I can't help them, I can't, how...how did they find them.

Saoirse, gaster, sans, papyrus, and I are sitting at toriel's house, we've gathered at her house and she was kind enough to let us in at such a late hour, gaster said we should gather what we know and come up with a plan...but I can't I can't think about anything else other than them, I remember my nightmare from when I confessed to grillby, I can feel fresh tears threaten to fall from my eyes at the memory, the horrible thought of them hurting fuku and blinding grillby, I can feel my tears fall and I look down at my lap, "young one." Toriel says as she enters the room, I refuse to look up or respond, "its going to be alright shinjin, we'll think of something." She says, "no, this isn't your problem." I say, everyone looks at me with shock and confusion, "this is my fault, if I hadn't gotten them involved with me, they wouldn't have been captured." I say, even more tears stream down my face, "I've put them in danger and it's all because of my own damn problems, they deserve better, maybe things would have turned out better for them of hanzo had killed me back then." I say, "SHUT UP!" saoirse shouts, I turn to her in shock, "h-how did you-" "ya've been teaching me idiot, and don't ya dare say ya should die!" Saoirse says, I continue to look at her in shock, "I haven't known ya for long, but I don't have to know what they say to know they love ya, and I already know why, its because ya put everyone, and everything before yourself, and I'm a perfect example of that, I came here with nothing, and I didn't know how to speak your language, but all you wanted was to help me, and since I've known ya-" saoirse cuts herself off and I see tears falling from her eyes, "ya've treated like part of your family, so stop treating yourself like shite, when everyone else only wants you to be happy!" She shouts, saoirse jumps to me and hugs me, I'm still in shock and I've cried enough to fill a moat, but I hug her back and hold her tight, she's right, I've only ever wanted to help people, and I didn't care wether I lived or died, but not anymore, I'll live on and continue to care for what I have, and I'll do that by using what I've inherited from my master, and the power I've gained from my loved ones, "thank you saoirse...thank you." I say, as I look up I see toriel and papyrus crying, toriel I understand she seems like the kind of person to cry at heart to heart moments, but papyrus didn't strike me as an emotional man,

"that's it my hybrid friend-" hybrid? "I will aid you in fighting hanzo at sekigahara." Papyrus finishes, gaster and sans look at papyrus surprised, "what, brother are you sure?" Sans asks, "yes sans, I refuse to stand by while one with a heart so pure is harassed by this "false hanzo", so my friend, I lend you my blade." Papyrus says, "papyrus, thank you, you have the heart and soul of a true hero, but my statement remains, at least part of it, I don't want to put you all in danger, hanzo is MY problem, he wants me to come out into the open so I can be captured, so I'll give myself to him in exchange for their freedom." I say, "apologies dear friend but, that plan is stupid." Papyrus says, "I must agree with papyrus shinjin, if you are walking into a trap, its best to have friends with you to get you out." Toriel says, "wise words my queen, we shall all accompany you to sekigahara shinjin." Gaster says, I look around to papyrus, sans, them gaster, they all nod as I pass them, I smile and stand up to walk around the table to papyrus, I extend my hand to shake his, "papyrus, my master taught me to judge someone not by our differences in race, or where we're from, I was told to only judge by what you weild your sword for, and YOU are the most heroic, and just filled man I've ever met, and I'm proud to be called your friend." I say, papyrus looks on the verge of tears again but he holds them back and stands up and shakes my hand, "sorry to butt in on this moment of warrior's pride but-" we all look to the door way to see asgore standing there, "I cannot help but listen in and I also wish to provide aid in your quest." Asgore finishes, "but darling, you wished to out down your blade indefinitely." Toriel says, "I believe I can make an exception for our young yokai hunter here." Asgore says, toriel smiles at him and nods, "besides why settle for a samurai, when you can have a Shogun?" He asks pointing at himself, I smile and nod at him, "we'll have to leave immediately so hanzo doesn't get any reason to hurt them, so how are we getting to sekigahara?" I ask, "we have a ship to use, so I see no reason to delay our departure." Asgore says, I nod and I look over to saoirse, she looks lost in thought, "if you need to get ready go ahead, and if you need to tell your children where your going do so as well." I tell asgore, he nods and leaves the room, sans grabs takes hold of both Papyrus' and gaster's sleeves and...vanishes? I look over to toriel and she looks back, I nod my head to saoirse and she nods and turns to leave,

I sit back down next to saoirse and she looks at me, "saoirse, are you doing okay?" I ask in English, she looks at her lap and I'm worried I might make her cry, "no, well, not entirely I-I know if your going they come back, but I've been told about hanzo, and how strong he is, I don't want you or anyone to get hurt, you are the all the closest thing I've had to a family since mine died, and I don't want to lose any of you." She says, I have to hold back tears as she says this, she loves us, all of us, and I swear in my life, I won't let any of them be hurt, "shinjin, please, let me come with you." Saoirse says, "its too dangerous saoirse, I won't risk you being hurt too." I say, "please, how am I supposed to stay here when you, fuku, and grillby are in danger, and besides don't you remember, I helped against that demon ya fought when we first met." She says, "saoirse, that oni was distracted and fighting yokai and people are very different, an oni for example is a rampant yokai, so it's easy to out smart them but they are strong and can take you out with one attack, a human has no magic, but can strategize mid battle to out smart you, so you have to be faster then most of them." I explain she looks away and looks on the verge of tears, "well what am I supposed to do if something happens and they come back without you, or none of you come back?" She asks, tears fall from her eyes and I feel my heart break, I have an idea to make her feel better, I take the Mō fubuki off my waist and hand it to her, "here saoirse, I want you to hold on to this for me." I say, she hesitantly takes the sword and looks at me, "I'll make you a deal, if I come back, I'll teach you how to use that sword, that way, you will be able to help me next time, but if fuku and grillby return without me I want you to have undyne train you, so you can protect them." I say, "what about if neither of you come back?" She asks, it takes me a moment to think but I have an answer, "train with undyne and stay with gaster...they'll be your family." I say with a smile, "no...no...NO!" she shouts and jumps at me and hugs me tightly, "I don't want that, I want you to come back, WITH them and I want us to live as a family again...please." She says, I hug her back and kiss her on the forehead, "I promise, I'll come back sweetie." I say.

Papyrus, asgore, sans, gaster, and I stand in front of asgore's ship, its quite large so hopefully we won't be stopped or attacked on our way, toriel her children and saoirse have come with us to see is off, "please be safe father." "Don't get hurt." "Show them what happens when they threaten us dad." Asgore's children say, saoirse walks up to me and she is holding the Mō fubuki close to her, she looks happy, but her eyes show fear, she runs forward and hugs me once again, "please, don't break your promise... Daddy." Saoirse says, I can feel tears fall and I hug her tight, "I would never break my promise to you." I say, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look back to see asgore, I nod and turn back to saoirse, I kiss her on the forehead and say "don't worry we'll be back before you know it." And I board the ship with my companions...no my friends.

Two days into our journey and we've been hit with a terrible storm, I've been on edge since I saw the dark clouds, these waters hold a yokai I could not defeat, however I have an idea on how I could if we are attacked, a while ago, while we were waiting for the pardon from Lord Tokugawa, grillby showed me something about my newfound magic, he told me magic attacks are formed from gathering magic into the point you want to shoot it from or summoning it from a certain distance away from you, however you can create a new magical attack and it's not hard, I've trained how to control my magic and I've been doing well, but I've had a theory about the umi bozu, if being submerged in water turned my body to coal, maybe it's the same for the umi bozu and fire, or maybe he'll just evaporate, either way, there's no way it will be enough to be rid of him, the easiest way to to defeat him will have to be dispelling him, and perhaps I have a way to do so, I have a new magic attack I haven't had the chance to try but if all goes well I shall win against the umi bozu, my thoughts are inturupted by gaster entering the room, "hello shinjin, have you been thinking the same as me?" He asks, "about this storm being umi bozu's warning, yes, but I have a plan to finally cleanse the seas of him once and for all." I say, "well I shall trust you, I have placed an energy talisman on the ship, so I will sense him before we see him." He says, "and what do you sense?" I ask, "...he is close." He says, I look to the door and think, I will not wait for him attack us, he will not stop me from saving my family, I stand up and walk out of the room and go towards the deck.

On the deck of the ship the storm is raging on above us, the rain sizzles and evaporates as it makes contact with my body, I walk over to the edge of the deck and look over as I expected I see two faintly gloing lights in the water, behind me I hear the door to the deck open and I turn around to see sans, gaster, and papyrus, "I have to ask is papyrus and sans able to dispell yokai like you?" I ask gaster, "yes they are both able to dispell the beasts, but if you plan to dispell him, getting a sealing talisman on him will be an issue." Gaster says, "I have a plan to get one on him, just distract him and I will take care of it, but don't get hurt, the last thing I want is you all getting hurt because of me." I say, all three of them nod and I turn back to the deck railing, "COME OUT!" I scream, from the side of the ship wave go wild and move away from one area where the light begin to grow, and out from the water comes the yokai I've failed to defeat, umi bozu, umo bozu screams at is and lifts its arms from the water, I cam see on its wrist a dark outline of something wasn't there before, a scar, I run back behind the three skeletons and they charge forward to distract, I pay attention to focusing on my new magic attack, I take out a sealing talisman and channel my magic into it, blue fire begins to float around the talisman and it begins to float in the palm of my hand, I place my other palm above the talisman I channel more magic into it, the talisman now has a perfect sphere of blue fire around it, a white light pulses out of the sphere and I see a symbol form in the middle of the sphere, the sealing symbol on the talisman, it worked now if I can hit umi bozu with this the symbol should burn into it, but I'll need more magic if I'm going to guarantee a hit, I charge even more magic into the sphere and it grows, I put even more into it and it grows even more, I have to move my palms behind the sphere to continue channeling magic, after a short time the sphere is bigger than my torso and it's as tall as my feet to my waist, "I'm ready!" I warn, time to take this yokai down, now for the final peice a magic attack needs a proper name, as I charge and fire the sphere at umi bozu I scream so loud the gods could hear me, "DRAGONS BREATH: SEAL!" I scream, umi bozu looks up in time for the sphere to collide with its torso and explode, as the smoke clears the skeletons gather next to me, and we see the sealing symbol charred into umi bozu's chest, "all together, NOW!" gaster shouts, we all hold out our arms to commence the sealing, our movements are in sync and at the same time we all chant, "Rin, pyo, to, sha, Kai, Jin, retsu, zai, zen!" An ENORMOUS White light engulfs umi bozu and I blinds us, we look away and we hear umi bozu scream once more, once we look back we see the storm has stopped and umi bozu...is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I plan on getting these part out fast so please look out for part two
> 
> Please leave a comment
> 
> If you want to learn about the oni or umi bozu check out yokai.com and if you see a yokai you'd like me to use please say so.
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	20. Dragon's shout   part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we arrive at sekigahara, my family will be safe soon, but first I have to deal with hanzo's men and...hanzo?

We finally arrive at sekigahara, and we begin to walk towards the decrepid battlefield, gaster and sans stay on the ship in fear of causing more problems, gaster has placed a talisman on asgore and papyrus in case they are harmed, so gaster and sans can jump in to help, I was not given a talisman because they believe in my strengths and don't think I'll need one, I trust their judgment , so here we are standing once again in the sekigahara battleground, the souls of warrior's are gone, and the only thing that remains in the failf is fog, a thick white fog nearly blinding us, we walk to the center of the battlefield and wait for hanzo's men.

We wait for a while and finally I see figures in the fog, and two light, an orange one and a green one, it has to be them, they walk closer to us and emerge from the fog, but grillby and fuku stay behind them covered by the fog, "so you actually showed up, and you brought friends." One man says, "bring them closer, now." I say, the mam laughs and looks back to them, "sorry but that's not my call to make." The man says, "its his." He Continues and points behind him, out from the fog walks the man I've dreaded since my journey began, the false hanzo, he looks the same as the last time I saw him, but now he is wearing a black mask over his mouth, "you...bring them forward or I'll finish you now." I say, hanzo glares at me and I glare back, hanzo lifts his hand and snaps his fingers, the lights from fuku and grillby glow brighter until they also emerge from the fog, I can see bruises on them but more on grillby than fuku, I can feel my anger become so great my flames grow hotter, I take hold of my sword handle and draw it, "what did you do to them?" I ask, hanzo Huff's out a laughand looks me in the eye, "the girl was given less...treatment then the man, but mostly its because he doesn't know when to shut his mouth." Hanzo says, I look at him in shock and he laughs at me, "what's wrong, you didn't think such a pitiful scratch would take prevent me from speaking did you?" He asks, he reaches up to his face and takes off his mask, under the mask I see his face is fine besides a large scar that goes from his mouth and nearly hits his ear, the scar I gave him, how has it healed, "your expression says it all, yes I'm fine and better than ever, in fact why don't I show you what I can do now, step forward!" He orders, two men step forward and stand beside hanzo, "behold my newfound power!" Hanzo says, he places his hands over his men's hearts with his palm facing them, I see a strange dark aura exit hanzo's chest and moves to his arms and further into the hearts of his men, the two men begin to flinch and jerk around before their bodies begin to grow and their skin begins to change color to red, and they grow hrons and fangs until their transformation is complete and in front of me stand two oni, "ha ha ha ha, now you see, I have an unlimited supply of yokai as my army, and now I have leverage, you have no way of defeating me, you may be able to see yokai that others can't, but that won't help, I now have the power of a god, all thanks to the celestial beast, yamato-no-orochi!" Hanzo says, no impossible orochi is dead, susano'o killed him ages ago, "y-your lying, there's no way you gained that power from orochi." I say, "ah but it's true after our little bout in that bar, I passed out and I was put into a coma like state, but the spirit of yamato-no-orochi made contact with me in my unconscious state and gave me this power in the form of this." Hanzo says, as he lifts his hand, around his wrist I see a beaded bracelet with...a black magatama dangling from it, I can feel the evil and darkness emanating from it, its like the opposite of my magatama, and from what he described he obtained it the same way I got mine, and he's right all I can do is see yokai, he can CREATE them, how am I supposed to win against that, "is that all you can do, how weak, you capture someone's family to do what draw them out, we would have come after you without the need of kidnapping, this just proves your weaknesses." Asgore says, hanzo scoffs and looks to asgore, "you are a fool monster Shogun, my powers make me stronger, and having an advantage just makes you weaker." Hanzo says, "wrong hanzo, taking my family will only make your death slower, and I have proven that I can take a yokai, it seems orochi's misplaced this power." I say, "shut your mouth fool, I have the power of a god, and I will demonstrate it NOW!" Hanzo shouts, he draws his sword and readies his stance.

Papyrus and asgore draw there katana's, Papyrus's swords seems to be a black handled okatana with an orange blade, asgore's is a hybrid of an okatana handle with the largest nodachi blade I've ever seen, the blade apears to be a normal color, the oni charge us at a faster speed than any oni I've fought has had, I hold up my sword to block their attack, but in one Swift motion asgore and papyrus block both of the oni's swords, "go friend!" "We'll deal with the oni, you take care of hanzo!" They say, I nod and run past the oni, papyrus and asgore push the oni back, "well I've never faced a yokai before, but I'll treat it like a much stronger human." Asgore says, papyrus changes his form to hold his sword in a high stance, "theres a first time for everything my lord." Papyrus says, they both charge at the oni and start their battle.

I run towards hanzo and slash downward at him, he blocks it by holding his sword up horizontally, I try to unleash a flurry of attacks against hanzo but he is fast and blocks them all, we clash blades and hold trying to push each other back, "you are a fool to challenge me, you and these monsters will die here and now, by hand!" Hanzo says, I am angered again and push him back with all my my strength, hanzo is struggling against me, I push my sword upward knocking him off balance, I spin around to gain more momentum and slash at his chest, he just barely blocks it but he is knocked off balance once again, I continue to spin a bit and kick hanzonin the chest, my foot connects and hanzo recoils back and crouches down to regain his breath, I run up to him and place my foot on his knee, I use my leg on his knee to push myself upward for momentum and collide my knee with hanzo's face, I can feel his nose break through my hakama, as we both fall, I hold my sword up and point the tip of the blade at hanzo's head intending to end this now, hanzo moves his head as we hit the ground and my sword is dug into the ground, hanzo headbutts my face and I recoil, as j do hanzo places a foot on my stomach and kicks me away from him, I roll once I land on my back and I am now on one knee, "you are an idiot if you think I didn't have a backup plan." Hanzo says, he puts his index finger and thumb in his mouth and whistles, from the fog I hear what sounds like armor rattling, until I see it emerge a claw like hand comes from the fog and attacks me, I hold up my sword to block it, the hand collides with my sword and I can see it's arm, its insanely long and continues into the fog, the hand grabs my sword and the rattling sound returns, I look into the fog to see a figure getting larger, until it's upon me, my eyes widen in shock at the reveal of the figure, he's wearing a black mask but the color of his skin and hair give him away...Fuma, his eyes are also wide as if he didn't expect me to be the one he attacked, his other hand is open as if he had planned to slash me with his claws, he instead balls uo his hand and punches me, I fly backwards and land on my back, "ha ha, nice work fuma-chan." Hanzo says, Fuma says nothing as he walks over and stands beside him, I stand up and stare at Fuma, "Fuma, you work for hanzo?" I ask, "of course, after all I am the one who hired him." Hanzo says, Fuma looks away and at the ground, "we may have been equal, but now you have no chance against me and the legendary kotaro kuma!" Hanzo says, my eyes go even wider, I knew I heard of the Fuma clan before, they where said to have been wided out, how has one of the descendents of kotaro alive, I looks behind hanzo and see fuku looking up at kotaro, she is crying, we are both feeling betrayed, "stop there hanzo!" Gaster says, I turn around and see gaster and sans, "how are you here?" I ask, "the talismans I placed on asgore and papyrus let me see what happend around them, so sans teleported us here immediately once I saw this man appear." Gaster explains, "huh so you had backup as well, clever man, but-" hanzo snaps his fingers and more soldiers emerge from the fog, "you are still a fool for only bringing four Ally's." Hanzo finishes, I look behind them and my eyes land on grillby, what I see on him makes my heart stop, he is bruised bloodied and his eye has been slashed and blinded, just like my nightmare...no it was a premonition, he hurt fuku, and grillby, and saoirse, my breathing becomes heavy and faster, I feel tears fall from my eyes, and I look straight at hanzo with a burning murderous rage in my eyes, "I will KILL YOU!!" I scream, I charge at hanzo with a speed that is beyond human, I take a slash at his head only for him to duck, and counter attack with an upward slice, I cannot move fast enough to block and hanzo slashes through my chest, blood flies everywhere and hits my face, hanzo is laughing, as is his soldiers, as I begin to fall I see fuku and grillby screaming something, but I cannot hear them, my eyelids feel heavy and close as I continue to fall, I see all the times I've spent with them, working with fuku, eating dinner together, being cared for by grillby and teaching saoirse Japanese, and before I came back here, I remember saoirse hugging me...and what I said to her, "I promise I'll come back sweetie." "I'd never break my promise to you." 

My eyes snap open and my rage reaches new levels my magic is going insane, I stop myself from falling and I look down to see my sword on the ground but I ignore it, my focus is hanzo, I look into the sky and SCREAM lounder than I've ever screamed before, lightning from the clouds above strike behind me, and my magic explodes into an enormous fire surrounding me, slowly but surely my voice changes from my normal voice to the roar of a dragon, I am engulfed in an endless void of whiteness, I look down and see that I am still normal, I place my hand on my chest and see that, my body has returned to human form, I look around but see nothing, am I dead...did I fail, I must have failed otherwise I would remember killing hanzo, I'm sorry saoirse...I can't keep my promise, "ha ha ha, well that's no way to think shinjin." A voice says, I look up and tears fall from my eyes standing in front of me...is sensei, "sensei? But...how, I must be dreaming, i-is that it?" I ask, "sorry boy but your wide awake." Sensei says, "then where am I? Am I dead?" I ask, "no boy, you are inside of your soul." He says, my eyes widen at this, "ha ha, that face is priceless, better than when you drank too much." He says, "sensei, I have to leave here, my family is in danger." I say, "I know shinjin, I've been watching you." He says, "what, how?" "Its a long story my boy, but we have time, your friends are safe, but you must regain your sanity." Sensei says, "but first, you wish to know how I am here." He says, sensei sweeps his hand and some kind of electricity forms mats and sake on the ground, sensei sits down and takes a sake cup, I sit across from him and take my own cup, "shinjin, I shall tell you about my past life." Sensei says then clears his throat, "In my past life I was known as a hero, someone people looked up to in times of need, after a quest I undertook to save all of Japan, I was granted divine power over lightning by the gods, my quest was to kill the great celestial serpant, yamato-no-orochi." Sensei explains, my eyes go wide and I choke on my sake, "sensei, you mean you where-" "that's right boy, I was susano'o." Sensei confirms, "my divine powers have allowed me to make contact with you, I just wish it was under better circumstances my boy, I've witnessed your transformation into a fire elemental, and unfortunately it's taken a turn for the worst, you see, you should have died the first time you and hanzo clashed, but your soul did not continue on to the afterlife, and you remained in the world of the living do to your magatama." Sensei says, "magatama, but master I didn't have the magatama until after I died." I say, "no shinjin, I gave you that magatama long ago, when you were close to completing your training I entered your room as you were sleeping and I put a Jade magatama around your neck as a gift, but not even I expected the great God amaterasu to intervene, once you died she aided you and prevented your death, but it did not fully work it seems." Sensei says, "what do you mean, is that why the magatama is white?" I ask, "yes that is amaterasu's power, and I mean your resurrection was complete even though you didn't die, that is why you are now a fire elemental, and why you are going on a rampage." Sensei says, "what? What do you mean I'm going on a rampage?" I ask, "I'm sorry my boy, but you have become that what you fought against, you have become...a yokai." Sensei says, my eyes go wide, sensei looks at the ground, "w-what...no, no I can't be a yokai!" I say, "don't worry my boy, you can take back your sanity and body, and I will help you, you must meditate and reconnect the link with your soul and body, but you must be fast once you start you will have a limited time to reconnect, if you cannot do it in time, your body will be lost and I will have to bring you to the afterlife." Sensei explains, I nod and reposition myself so I may meditate,

"now, focus our souls magic and reform your connection with your body, focus your mind and soul." Sensei says, I focus my magic and I feel like my body isn't here, its as if I'm just a small blue flame in an endless black void, "search for the start of your bodies connection, it should feel like a faint heart beat." Sensei says, I search the darkness and before long I feel a faint heart beat, "now strengthen your magic until you feel all of your body parts, and once you do, channle your magic into every part of yourself, only then when your connection with your body will be complete." Sensei instructs, I do as Im told and enhance my power, ever so slowly I start to feel my body again starting with my right arm, them left leg, left arm, torso, head, right leg, I can feel every part of my body again, now I must channel my magic, I channel my magic through my body from my heart, it feels as if it's traveling through my vains, and once I'm finished I channel magic into my heart, but, I cannot, it feels as if a barrier is preventing me from getting to my heart, I cannot hear sensei's voice so I alone, I atemlt to break through the barrier, but to no avail, I slightly panic not knowing what to do, but I get an idea, I try to form a sphere of magic around my heart, it takes time but it works, the sphere is surrounding my heart, now I'll shrink the sphere, the pressure against the barrier is slowly breaking it, I put more pressure on and it feels as if the barrier is cracking, and finally I put even more pressure on the barrier and finally it shatters, I channel the sphere into my heart and my reconnection is complete, "well done shinjin, you've done it, you once you open your eyes you will be in your body once again, farewell my boy, treat your family right, and remember, don't take it too easy on that Irish girl, but don't be too hard on her either, now goodbye, my boy." Sensei says.

I open my eyes and I am looking to the sky, it seems to be thunder storming but there's no rain, I look down And I see I am high in the air, I loom further down and see my body, I have turned into a dragon, a green dragon with blue lightning around it, o look over and see fuku, grillby, gaster, sans, papyrus and asgore all looking at me, I slowly lean down and bring my head close to them, they stay standing until fuku walks over to me, she raises her hand and places it on my snout, "fuku." I say, my voice is deep and echos when I talk, "p-papa?" She asks, I nod my head and she takes her hand away, "are you better?" Fuku asks, "yes, I'm fine, but I don't know how to change back." I say, gaster has been staring at me in shock since I got my body back, "did I do something that bad?" I ask, "no, but...shinjin, do you know what you are?" Gaster asks, "a dragon?" I ask, "no you are the guardian of the east, you are seriyū!" Gaster says, "what?" I ask, asgore, sans, and papyrus all look at gaster, grillby and fuku continue to stare at me, the skeletons and asgore talk as I think about this new form, my arms are short and I'm huge, I get an idea on how to turn back, I consentrate my magic to change my form from seriyū, back to my fire elemental form, my blue fire begins to surround and engulf me, my body i-is completely covered in flames and I close my eyes, I feel my body get smaller and I open them to a blue orb of fire around me I place my hand on a wall and it cracks, I push harder and the orb shatters, I look down to see that my body is back to normal, blue flames and all, I look back to fuku and grillby, they both have giant smiles on their faces, they run to me and tackle me in a double hug, I hug them back and I hear fuku laughing happily, we stand back up and I look at grillby's eye, the scar is deep and the eye is useless now, "don't worry, I'll be fine." Grillby says, "huh, where'd the dragon go?" A voice asks, I look over and see that the voice belonged to none other than kotaro Fuma, I glare at him and ready a ball of fire in my hand, "wait wait! I-I'm sorry kisame-chan, I didn't know hanzo was your enemy I swear." He says, I reel my hand back to throw the fire ball, but I am stopped by grillby grabing my arm, "shinjin stop! He helped us." He says, I look at grillby confused, "after you transformed, hanzo escaped and left his soldiers to fight you, but most of them were from kotaro's clan, and they left only one guard to watch us-" grillby points off to the right, I look to see a soldier with his neck broken, "kotaro killed the guard and freed us, then he ordered his clan to retreat, so they were left with most of their troops gone and you took care of them." Grillby finishes, "the few clan members left at hanzo's main base will retreat and we will find a hideout closest to Ebott, we'll be fighting hanzo together." Kotaro says, "how do we know you won't betray us?" I ask, "I pledge my clan and blade to protecting Ebott, and a ninjas oath is his life." Kotaro says, "ninja?" Fuku asks, "that's right, every dependent of the first kotaro Fuma are trained as ninja, after the first kotaro Fuma was trained as a professional ninja, me left to create his own clan, and though he wasn't the best teacher he taught his clan what he could, and ever since then, the next kotaro Fuma would be sent to an academy to train as a ninja." Kotaro says "well we need more help, so we'll have to trust his word." Asgore says, I look back at grillby and fuku and smile, "lets go home, saoirse is worried sick." I say, they smile at me, I pick up my sword and we walk back to the ship so we may return to our home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please leave a comment
> 
> If you'd like to check out the oni or seriyū head over to yokai.com the seriyū's origin is very cool
> 
> Till next time boyos ;)


	21. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to Ebott with my family and kotaro, hopefully I can trust him, although he did betray hanzo in our fight, now we must find hanzo and end this once and for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want some good music for this chapter go on YouTube and look up katanatale songs Papyrus's is my favorite, right next to asgore's

We are three days away from sekigahara and I haven't left fuku's or grillby's side, papyrus was able to clean and wrap up grillby's eye, but he says the eye can't be healed and the scar will remain, the way fuku looked as papyrus said that, it shattered my heart, my very soul, this damn feud against hanzo has gone on long enough, and I know how to stop it, I stand up from my bed and walk over to grillby and sit beside him, he's currently sleeping, or at least trying to sleep, the scar was too deep and papyrus couldn't heal enough to stop the pain, so grillby is currently fighting between being awake and asleep, it hurts me that I cannot help him further, I stand up and quietly leave the room, I walk to the deck and look out to the rising sun, I've barely slept since we left sekigahara, at most I've only got one nights sleep, and even then I still woke up at the crack of dawn, although the sun rising over the sea is beautiful I can't stop thinking about everything, grillby's injury, my transformation, sensei, everything keeps playing back in my head and it's still hard to comprehend, sensei...he is the legendary God of storms, why would he resurrect himself, and why did amaterasu aid me, what would gods what with humans, or monsters, and why would either of them aid me specifically, I'm nobody, I hear walking and the deck door opens to reveal kotaro, "oh hello, I didn't think anyone was up this early." He says, "I haven't been sleeping well, why are you up?" I ask, "well, I always get up early in the morning, and I'm glad I have someone to talk to." He says, I turn and look back at the sunrise, "I'm sorry, had I known you were the person hanzo was hunting, I would have refused his offer...I never ment to hurt you or your family kisame-chan." Fuma says, "I should have known hanzo would trick us like that, he seems to be the type of man to pull that kind of trick." I say, Fuma walks beside me and watches the sunrise with me, "how is the other girl?" He asks, I look down at the water, "she's torn up about all of this, she thought of us as her second chance to have a family, and my failure to see through hanzo's trap got her hurt, she doesn't deserve to be mixed up in any of this, none of them do, but because of my damn vengeance, I got them stuck in this loop of hunting hanzo just to end up empty handed, they all deserve a better life...not this shit that I've dragged them into." I say, I feel tears run down my eyes, as I finish, Fuma looks at me in shock and looks down at the sea as well, Fuma inhales sharply through his nose and exhales out his mouth before looking back at the sun, "alright I've decided, I'm going to help you kill hanzo, I know exactly where his base is, we left before him so we have at least two days to prepare, he won't have time to search for a new base AND move everything, prepare yourself, because once we return, the plan to end the false hanzo's life will commence." Fuma says, "we won't be able to pay your clan, so you'll get nothing out of this Fuma-kun." I say, "then we won't call it a job, lets just call it a favor to a friend." Fuma says, I look to Fuma and smile, "I knew you were a good guy, even is your appearance is a bit devilish." I say, "well, every " kotaro" who has led the clan has always been called the demon of the Fuma clan, so I wouldn't be too surprised." He says, "I guess I'll have to suspend saoirse's training, until after hanzo is dealt with, I just hope she understands." I say, "well how about you tell her that you'll train her so she can help with the next evil that threatens Ebott." Kotaro says, I smile at him and nod, he nods back and we look back to the sun, I want them to know about this, all of them, once we return, I'll tell them all about what sensei told me, and once it's over...I'll destroy both magatama, no one should weild such power, not even if it's a force for good, it will only drive them to more power, and I refuse to thrive for power, all I need is the ones o love.

After the long trip back to Ebotts port we quickly make our way back to asgore's home, we walk through Ebott until we arrive finally at the dreemurr home, asgore opens the door and we all enter, toriel is in the living room and she sees us, "oh my dear you've returned." She says as she runs up and hugs asgore, "of course dear where are the little ones?" Asgore asks, toriel looks down and she looks sad, "they're in there room with saoirse, they've been trying to cheer her up since you've left." Toriel says, "what? She's been feeling bad since we left?" I ask, "yes kisame, sadly she has, she's eaten and spoken to all of us, but it hasn't lasted long until she starts feeling sad again." She explains, I loom to the ground and back at toriel, "I need to speak to everyone bit I have to see saoirse first, I'll meet you all in the kitchen." I say, everyone starts to walk to the kitchen and I see kotaro hasn't gone with them,I turn around to him about to leave through the door, I put my hand on his shoulder making him stop, "Fuma-kun I ment you too, but I do need your help first." I say, "I'm not very good with kids kisame-chan." He says, "no not with saoirse, I need you to go to the guard station and get undyne for me, tell them kisame needs to talk to them about something important, and come back, you need to hear this too." I say, he nods and leave the house, I walk over to the door to the children's room and enter.

What I see inside the room breaks my heart, I see asriel, frisk, and chara trying to comfort saoirse, saoirse in curled up into a ball with the Mō fubuki close to the chest, the three children look over to me and smile, I walk over and they move over so I can get close to saoirse, I put my hand on her shoulder, she looks at me and her eyes go wide, "I promised I'd return didn't I?" I ask, I can see tears in saoirse's eyes as she smiles and hugs me, "I-I was so worried, I didn't know if you wouldn't come back, I missed you all so much." Saoirse says, "I'm sorry for worrying you sweetie, but we're back, and don't worry, this is all about to end." I say, as I hold saoirse tightly, "what do you mean kisame-kun?" Asriel asks, "its best if I tell everyone, come their waiting for us.' I say, we walk out of the room and walk towards the kitchen to see everyone sitting at the table minus undyne and kotaro, "SAOIRSE!" Fuku shouts, fuku runs over to us and hugs saoirse tightly, saoirse hugs back and she looks like she doesn't want to to end, we are all smiling at them until a knock at the door interrupts us, "that must be kotaro and undyne." I say, I walk to the front door and open it to see undyne and kotaro, "hey kisame, this guy says you have something important." Undyne says, "yes and he is kotaro Fuma, the legendary ninja trained mercenary, everyone is in the kitchen, we have something important to tell all of you." I say, undyne nods and walks to the kitchen, "so how was the girl?" Fuma asks, "she was sad, and worried that I wouldn't come back, but I made a promise that I would, plus I also have a job to do, so I refuse to die until it's done." I say, he nods and we both walk to the kitchen and sit down.

I tell undyne and the dreemurr's what had happend at sekigahara, and about kotaro helping us to find hanzo's base, after all was said and done I admit to what happend to me after I turned into the seriyū, about what happend to me, and about my master being susano'o, and the goddess of the sun amaterasu aiding me through the magatama, "the goddess of the sun and the god of storms aiding you? I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen hanzo's power with my own eyes." Fuma says, "if I can get that magatama away from him, he won't be a problem, and I already have a way of doing that, but we need to get to him first." I say, "as I've said I can leed us to hanzo's base, we just need to gather people to aid us, his army is larger than my clan, so we need to gather warrior's to aid us, human and monsters." Fuma says, "that will not be a problem, the monsters will aid us if it means protecting our home, you will also have me in that group." Asgore says, "we will aid you as well." Papyrus says, "perfect, now how are we going to convince humans that this is a threat not only to monsters but them as well?" I ask, "I can handle that." Frisk says, "huh, how?" I ask, "I am the ambassador of the monsters, the humans will listen to me, I can garenteed that." He says, "we will also aid in the battle, right brother?" Chara asks, "of course, my magic is at your command." Asriel says, "wait, I appreciate the aid in the humans frisk, but I do not want to put your kr your sibling in danger." I say, "it will not be a problem kisame-kun, my magic is only for healing, Asriel has ranged magic, and chara has been trained as a kunoichi." He says, "uh...w-what?" I ask, "I do not like the idea any more than you do kisame-chan, but these are desperate times." Toriel says, "I only ask that you make sure they live." She Continues, "well if my plan works, they might not even fight." I say, "what is your plan kisame-chan?" Kotaro asks, "once we find hanzo's base I will challenge him and offer my magatama as his prize." I say, every one at the table goes wide eyed, "but Papa, your magatama is what lets you fight yokai." Fuku says, "I know Hun, but it's the only thing I have that would interest him, that is why were growing an army." I say, "in case he doesn't accept the challenge." Grillby finishes, "exactly, we'll attack at full force if my offer is refused." I say, "well is that all we need?" Undyne asks, "yes I'll ready my clan, asgore will rally the monsters, and frisk the humans, kisame-chan... Prepare yourself." Kotaro says, I nod and stand up, "we know what our part are we better play them, and just so I'm clear...if I die to hanzo charge them, leave me there and finish everything, because I'm not sure amaterasu will aid me a second time." I say, everybody nods but I can see the sadness in their eyes, grillby, fuku, saoirse, and I leave and return to our home.

We enter and see that everything is fine, its just as it was before they were attacked, and there is a note on the table, it reads, "kisame, we wanted to help you in our own way, so undyne, the children, and I all helped repair your home."

-toriel

I smile at the note and place it back on the table, I walk beside grillby and we enter our room, but before we lay down grillby hugs me from behind, "thank you shinjin...for everything." He says, I look down and I feel horrible, "I don't deserve to be thanked, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been targeted by hanzo...grillby, why don't you hate me?" I ask, "because its not your fault." He says, I turn around and hold him away from me, "yes it is, if I hadn't fallen for you, and married you, you would be safe, you wouldn't have to deal with my stupid fucking vengeance...you would have been happy." I say as tears roll down my face, "shinjin...I am happy." Grillby says, I look up and see him smiling at me, "my daughter and I are safe with you, and we'll be even happier and safer with hanzo gone...and I'm happy that I met you, you are the only one I love, that is why I asked you to marry me, because I love you." He says, more tears stream down my face as I burry my face in grillby's chest, he places his hands on my back and head, I will not let them be hurt again, I will protect them, ALL of them, this is my home and I will not let any harm come to it, even if it costs my life, I look up at grillby and give him a deep passionate kiss, that is the last thing I remember of that night as I wake up holding grillby,

we are both nearly naked the only thing we have on is our under garments, I lean over and kiss his cheek and try to stand up, but I am quickly pulled back down onto grillby's chest, "good morning my dear." He says, "good morning darling...are you going to let me up?" I ask, "no, and the bar is closed today, so I can sit here all day." He says smugly, "are we sure that cut didn't hurt your head?" I ask, grillby laughs but doesn't lossen his grip, I lay my head down onto his shoulder and he snuggles closer to me, "your being exra loving do day dear." I say, "its because I haven't been able to hold you like this for so long, the beds on the boat weren't big enough to hold us both, so I want to make this last." Grillby says, I lay on grillby's chest just being comfortable and happy until a knock comes to the door, "shin- er..daddy asgore and frisk are here." Saoirse says, grillby silently groans so she can't hear it, "thank you sweetie, I'll go to them soon." I say, we hear saoirse leave and I move grillby's hands, "sorry darling, we will continue once I'm done." I say, I get up and get dressed and leave the room and see asgore and frisk in the living room, "hello, is there a problem with rallying everyone?" I ask, "no we've gotten a considerable amount of warrior's for the attack, more monsters than humans but most monsters are fighters after all." Asgore says, "great, have any of you heard from Fuma-kun yet?" I ask, "no but after you left he said he will be back in two days, he said he will gather as much of his clan as he could." Asgore says, "but there is something we came to ask." Frisk says, "what is it?" "Kisame-chan do you have any armor?" Frisk asks, I shake my head no and look away embarrassed, "there is no need to be embarrassed, in fact I'm surprised you have survived so long in only a hakama." Asgore says, "well that's all we had to report, Fuma-kun will return tomorrow, my brother, sister, and I are prepared, as is the skeleton family." Frisk says, "then we only need to wait, then we end this." I say, they nod and leave waving as they do, grillby comes up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder, "yes I'm done dear, we can go back to bed." I say, "no, I want you to come with me, its important." He says, I nod and turn around to follow him, "fuku, saoirse, come out please." Grillby says, as he nocks on their doors, they both come out and look at us, "what's wrong father?" Fuku asks, "nothing, but I want to give shinjin somthing, something important to me, and I want you two to be there when I do it." He says, they both nod and fuku walks beside grillby while saoirse walks beside me, "what do you think it is?" Saoirse asks, "I don't know...wait, did you understand him?" I ask, "yes miss dreemurr was teaching me while you were gone, I still can't understand some things, but I've almost got the speaking perfectly." She says, I smile at her and Pat her on the head, grillby leeds us back to our room and we stand on front of the back right wall of our room, grillby puts his hand on the left side of the wall and pushes it revealing a secret sliding door to a set of stairs, we decend the stairs to a slightly dark room only lit by four lanterns in the corners of the room, at the back of the room is...a FULL suit of armor, its main colors being orange and white, and it seems slightly rusted and worn, but still well maintained, a banner is behind it with the same symbol as the one on the armors chest, a gold hollow circle with a flame inside of it, the first thing that comes to mind when I see the symbol is that it's grillby's clan symbol, the armor seems fit for a true samurai, or a Shogun, "this is my old armor, I wore this during the war against humans and monsters, as a general, and now...I want you to have it." Grillby says, I look at him awstruck and walk to the armor, I place my hand on the armor to feel the material, while Japanese armor is mostly made of leather and metal to make it more flexible to move in, grillby's armor is mostly metal, I turn back to grillby with wide eyes, "are you sure? I don't want to take it if it's important to you." I say, "it is important to me it reminds me of my past life, but you are more important to me, if the armor can help preserve your life, I will part with it, for your sake." Grillby says, "try it on, the girls and I will wait upstairs." Grillby says, he takes the girls up stairs and leaves me alone, I take of my hakama and enter the armor.

I walk up the stairs with the armor rattling and the helmet in my arms, I push the secret door to see them all standing in our room, they all look at me wide eyed as I enter, "wow, it looks amazing." Saoirse says, "go ahead put the helmet on." Grillby says, I place the helmet on my head and tie the strap around my chin, I stand straight up and a blue aura surrounds me inmittle blue orbs, the orbs enter the armor. By the orange parts, the orange parts of the armor fade from orange to blue but the symbol remains, I look up to see everyone wide eyed but grillby, "the armor recognizes its new master." He says, I walk over to grillby and hug him, "thank you grillby." I say as he hugs me back.

The rest of the day was uneventful, we spent time together, walked around Ebott, I continued saoirse's Japanese lessons, but I also kept my promise to her and trained her to use a sword, we started with wooden swords and...well she is only a child, I do not expect her to be a master over night, but she is persistent in learning witch is a good thing in training, but it can get you hurt in battle, I trained her more in the sword than I did in speech but I am proud of her even if she wasn't good, I'm just happy she's trying, "I'm still not good enough, lets keep going." Saoirse says, "sweetie its getting late we have to go home, I'll train you again don't worry." I say, "but your going into battle tomorrow, I need to get better now." She says. I walk over to her and place my hand on her head, "saoirse, were you wanting to go into battle with me?" I ask, "yes, I wanted to help you fight hanzo." She says, I rub her head and smile at her, "let me tell you something saoirse, its a fraise we have here in Japan, one sword keeps another in the sheathe." I say, "what foes that mean?" She asks, "it means if one person fights, no one else has to, I'm going into battle you won't have to." I say, "but I want to I want to make sure your protected." She says, "might as well let her go shinjin." Grillby says, I turn to him and fuku, "I only ask that you make sure she's safe." He says, "alright, but you stay close to me and everyone else you know alright saoirse?" I ask, "if course daddy." She says, saoirse keeps to me and hugs me, I hug her back and when we let go we retern home.

The next day is the day weve prepared for,we stand in the middle of town with an army of monsters, humans, and fuma clansmen, they all stand in front of us in armor swords at their waist, I step forward to tell them the plan and speak, "this is the final battle we have against the false Hattori hanzo, you are all aiding in the greater good of this country, for if hanzo were to live evil will befall Japan, but not anymore, we shall March to hanzo's domain, AND CLAIM HIS HEAD!" I shout, everybody cheers and raises their fists to the sky, I undo my sword from my waist and place the tip of the sheathe to the ground with the sharp end of the sword facing me, I pull out my sword slightly, "I vow to defeat evil and protect Ebott for not only myself, but for my friends, family, Ally's, and for my SHOGUN!" I shout and fully sheathe my sword once again, the warrior's cheer once more but a chant starts to begin amongst them, "shinjin, shinjin, shinjin, SHINJIN, SHINJIN, SHINJIN!" everybody chants, a stray tear falls from my eye and I turn to Fuma, "kotaro, leed the way!" I say, and we begin our way to hanzo's base.

One full day, that's all it took to reach hanzo's base, and it just proves how dangerously close he was to Ebott, the pagoda tower that serves as his main base is that largest I've ever seen, we walk up to the pagoda as the doors open, and out walks our target fallowed by a small army, hanzo stands at the front of the group and I walk forward, "you just don't know when to die do you?" Hanzo asks, "cut the small talk hanzo, I want to make a deal." I say, he looks at me with a eyebrow raised, "what do you offer?" He asks, I reach into my armor and pull out my magatama, "I offer this, this magatama was given to me by the got of storms susano'o, and blessed by amaterasu, if you win you will have it, but the battle will only be against you and I, no interruptions by either side." I say, hanzo puts his hand to his chin and thinks, "alright you have a deal but what do you get if you win?" He asks, "the same thing, your magatama." I say, "fair enough, all of you stay out of this fight, I shall end it here, with my own hands." He says, as he steps forward, I step forward but I am stopped by saoirse grabbing my hand, "daddy." She says, I Pat her on the head and nod to kotaro, he takes her by the shoulders and brings her back, I step forward and hanzo and I are in the center of a large circle formed by our armies, hanzo and I both draw our swords, I think tk myself, the whole time I've had this sword I have not given it a name, better late than never, this blade shall hence forth be known as, arekuruu hi, hanzo and I both charge each other.

Our swords begin clashing against each other creating sparks as they do, we are both changing up our styles as we fight going from mid stance to high stance to low stance, but we have yet to hit each other, we stand away from each other blades at the ready then we both charge each other once more, our blades clash and we hold each other trying to push the other back, "alright I'll admit it, you are a most challenging for when you are not under pressure." Hanzo admits, "I must agree, you are quite skilled indeed hanzo, but I refuse to lose this fight." I say, "likewise kisame." He says, we both lush each other away and our flurry of blows Continues, we once again have gone a while without hitting each other, we are to equal skilled, he knows my styles and I know his, then I must bend my style, we charge each other one last time as I go for an over head slash and hanzo goes for an upward slash, we colide swords and bounce off one another and I flip my sword around and stab it at hanzo, but unluckily for me...he thought of the same strategy, for our blades do not meet each other, but rather we pierce through each other's stomachs,

hanzo and I stand there wide eyed, we hear loud gasps, but we turn our attention to our blades, blood drips down our wounds and our blade are deep inside each other, deep enough to go through our backs, we release our handles and fall to the ground beside each other, I slowly raise my hand to my neck and remove my magatama, I can see hanzo does the same with his bracelet, "does...this mean...we keep our maga...tama?" Hanzo asks, "no hanzo...we both lose them." I answer, hanzo laughs and looks me in the eye, "o...da." He says, I look at him confused, "my real name...is oda Hidenobu." He says, I go wide eyed as I loom at him, "why?" I ask, "because my family...was stricken from there power." He says, "I thought, if I could kill the legendary susano'o...we would be recognized as higher powers again...but all I've caused is pain...my grandfather nobunaga...Was a great man...people have known him as the demon king...but he cared for his people...and his family...do you think...He would have challenged susano'o...to prove his power?" He asks, "I don't know...oda-chan." I say, "it matters not...this was my ambition...and though I didn't see it through to the end...I'm glad I could have died alongside a great samurai such as yourself...shinjin kisame." Oda says, "d-daddy." Saoirse says, I look down to see her covering her mouth and crying, "is that...your daughter?" Oda asks, "yes...she wanted to come and aid is in this battle...but all she saw was me die...I am a terrible father." I say, "don't be so hard on yourself kisame-kun...you cannot predict the future...and I still have life left in me to do this." He says, oda reaches over to me and pulls out his sword, blood splattered everywhere as he does, he then takes my magatama from me and places it over my wound, "w-what are you doing?" I choke out, "healing you...you have not been using your magatama to its full potential...I can sence healing magic in its depth's...this will be my last act...and my only act of kindness to you." Oda says, my magatama begins to glow white and bright, a soothing comfort begins to enter my wound, it is cooling like a gentle breeze on a summer day, the light begins to shine brighter and I start to feel better, the light soon fades and I see oda leaning over my only to fall over,

I place my hand over my injury and it has disappeared, I move over and I am now siting on my knees beside oda, I pick him up and he looks at me, "why...why would you help me?" I ask, "as I've said...all I wanted was to revive my clan as a higher power in japan...but I knew someday you would be the one to kill me...at least I will be known as the enemy of Shinjin kisame who...healed him." Oda says, he closes his eye and feel heavier in my arms, "Hidenobu? HIDENOBU!" I shout, the poor man, he wasn't evil, all he wanted was to realise his clans ambitions, and it cost him his life,his hand falls to the ground d and reveals the two magatama, they are stuck together and they resemble the Ying Yang symbol, I gently place him on the ground and recover the magatama, they are stuck and cannot come apart, "shinjin?" Fuma asks, I remove my sword from oda's body and turn to Fuma, "bring the body with us, we will bury him in the Ebott cemetery." I say, and so kotaro picks up oda and brings him with us, I loom to oda's Ally's, "go on leave, I don't care what you do, just don't threaten Ebott again." I warn, they all turn and walk in their own directions, we all turn and walk back to Ebott, half way back we stop to make camp, I see saoirse has left and walked to a clearing in the woods, I follow her and she stops in the center of the clearing, I walk up beside her and put my hand on her shoulder, "its finally over sweetie, we no longer have to live in fear anymore." I say, saoirse nods and leans over and hugs me, "I'm glad your my daddy." She says, I hug her back and hold her tightly, "and I'm glad your my daughter." I say.

The weather was clear during oda's funeral and I made sure to place his real name on his tombstone, I had them carve it as I saw him at the end, "here lies oda Hidenobu

Skilled fighter

Last of the oda clan"

After oda's funeral I gave the magatama to the local shrine to keep it safe and away from any who may want it, the magatama sets off an eery feeling when I touch it, so I want it locked up, after a while saoirse has passed her teachings and knows Japanese, she still has trouble understanding sometimes but it will come naturally soon enough, but I am still training her as a samurai, and I work with undyne at the guard station, when I'm not helping grillby, fuku, and saoirse with the bar, my life is better, and even though he was a god, he was still my master, and now he can rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the  
> way of the blade
> 
> If you'd like to see any of the yokai I've used in this story check out yokai.com
> 
> I have two options for my next fic, either fnaf, or Undertale fellswap-GOLD oh and don't worry I'm not done with this fic...yet I just want to do one more modern
> 
> Hope I see ya next time BOYOS ;p


End file.
